Freezing: Saiyajin y Pandora
by DarkXtrem
Summary: A posteriori al Torneo 23 de las Artes Marciales, Gokú se dirige a entrenar al Templo Sagrado de Kami-sama. No obstante, antes, una misión se le encomendara: Proteger un mundo, donde las mujeres son la esperanza de una humanidad asediada por seres dimensionales llamados Novas.
1. 01: Saiyajin y Pandora

**¡Hola! Bueno, he creado este Fic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing, porque no he visto ninguno entre estos dos animes. Sin más que decir, que comience esta history.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Saiyajin y Pandora.**

* * *

—Diálogos.

 _«Pensamientos»._

 ** _¡Onomatopeyas!_**

 ** _(Nota y/o aclaración)._**

* * *

El Multiverso gobernado por el rey del todo: Zeno, está compuesto por doce universos, y cada uno es custodiado por su Kaioshin y Hakaishin.

De hecho, cada universo tiene sus respectivas dimensiones apartadas del universo, siendo estos: el mundo sagrado de los Kaioshin y el otro mundo; este último, consta por el paraíso y el infierno, dimensiones que unidas se comparan en tamaño al universo mortal. Sin olvidar, al mundo de las tinieblas, un lugar que se encuentra fuera de la creación, en pocas palabras, fuera del multiverso.

Cabe recalcar, que la creación de Zeno no solo tiene 12 universos, sino que cada uno alberga infinitos universos paralelos.

Universos paralelos, es el nombre de una hipótesis física en la que entran en juego la existencia de varios universos o realidades relativamente independientes. Según la hipótesis, nuestra existencia tiene infinitas posibilidades de desarrollo. Como una narración. Si el personaje central toma por el camino de la derecha, encontrará un conjunto de experiencias. Pero si lo hace por el camino de la izquierda, lo que vive puede ser muy diferente. Cada opción crea un nuevo universo.

En una de estas realidades, un muchacho de cabellera negra en punta como palmera, no acepto cierto compromiso que lo ataría con una mujer por el resto de su vida. Por esta decisión, la historia del joven guerrero traería grandes cambios a su vida.

* * *

 **Torneo 23 de las Artes Marciales.**

El joven de cabellera negra, esquivaba los ataques de una chica muy enojada. Molestia, que era producida porque el chico pelos de punta no recordaba su nombre, ni rostro.

—Dime, ¿Acaso nos conocimos en alguna parte? —Dudoso, preguntaba el joven de 17 años llamado Son Gokú quien, velozmente, se agachaba esquivando una patada que se dirigía a su rostro.

Goku, como mencione antes, tiene una cabellera negra en punta, parecido al de una palmera. Sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, son completamente negros. Su indumentaria, cuenta con Gi de color rojo-naranja a naranja cálido, el cual tiene a juego una camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul marino. Además, luce muñequeras de color azul y botas que se convierten en parte de su traje característico a lo largo de sus entrenamientos. Sin olvidar, lo más característico de su vestimenta, más precisamente un Kanji en su espalda con el símbolo "神" **kami,** que significa **Dios**.

—¡Obvio que sí! —Le recriminó la joven, para, seguidamente, dar un rodillazo en dirección al estómago de Goku. Sin embargo, el pelinegro lo esquivó dando un salto hacia tras.

—¿Eso es cierto? Entonces, ¿Donde? —Curioso, volvió a preguntar el azabache, mientras era atacado ferozmente por la chica.

—Por eso mismo... —La peleadora de nuevo contraatacaba—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por haberlo olvidado! —Exclamó molesta—. ¡Has lastimado mis sentimientos! ¡Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo! —La pelinegra daba golpes en puntos vitales, pero todos eran detenidos fácilmente por el guerrero.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Qué promesa? ¿Acaso te prometí algo? —Dando un gran salto hacia el cielo, Gokú trataba de alejarse, pero de igual manera fue seguido por la pelinegra—. Vamos, dime... ¿Qué promesa fue la que te hice? —Replicó, mientras bloqueaba golpes de la chica en el aire.

—Me prometiste que... ¡Yo sería tu esposa! —Con todas sus fuerzas exclamó la joven desconocida, quien aterrizaba en la plataforma junto con el azabache.

Gokú no profirió palabras por unos momentos... se sentía realmente confundido. Cualquier persona normal lo estaría.

—Ya veo. Parece que he refrescado tu memoria, Gokú. —Mencionó la pelinegra, pensando que Gokú había recordado todo conforme a su persona; por lo tanto, también la promesa.

El joven azabache se acercó a Krílin, más bien, lo llamó para que le explicara una leve duda que tenía.

Krílin es un joven de una estatura algo pequeña; 1, 53 de estatura, para ser más preciso. Además, tiene seis puntos en la frente y se rasura la cabeza cuando ejerce las artes marciales. Como Artista Marcial, Kame-Sen'nin le dio el Uniforme de la Escuela Tortuga, de color naranja con cinta azul oscuro _**(originalmente el traje era de color rojo y cinta negra)**_ , el cual usa siempre.

—Oye, Krílin... ¿Qué significa... ser esposa? —Preguntó torpemente en voz baja el joven pelos de punta.

Idiota. Esa era la única palabra para describir al joven luchador. Sin mencionar que, al escuchar la pregunta, **_(estúpida pregunta)_ ,** todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo de forma bastante cómica, incluyendo al público y referí los cuales estaban presentes.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Eso quiere decir que ella...! ¡Quiere que te cases con ella! —Contestó Krílin muy exaltado y algo celoso al saber que su amigo estaba comprometido con una chica que, para él, era muy linda.

—¿Eh? —Gokú seguía confundido, mirando a sus amigos para recibir una respuesta y entender con más claridad lo que pasaba.

—Eso significa que vivirás con ella por el resto de tu vida, Goku. —Explicó Yamcha—. ¿Acaso... sabías lo que significaba casarse cuando hiciste esa promesa? —Preguntó con dudas.

Yamcha conocía muy bien a su amigo; más bien, sospechaba que esa promesa era un mal entendido.

Yamcha, es un joven de cabello negro y largo con flequillos. Lo que lo caracteriza, son unas cicatrices: una con forma de X en su mejilla izquierda y otra que comienza por su frente, pasando por su ojo derecho y llegando hasta su mejilla. Su vestimenta es el mismo Gi naranja que lleva Krílin.

—¿Vivir el resto de mi vida... con ella? ¿Yo hice semejante promesa? —Confundido se preguntaba Gokú, sin quitar su mirada de la joven pelinegra—. Pero dime, ¿Como te llamas? —Insistió—. Por favor, dímelo...

—Bueno. Te lo diré si me ganas en este combate. —Pidió una condición la peleadora anónima, situándose para entrar otra vez en combate.

—¡¿De veras?! Entonces... ¡Aquí voy! —Gokú posiciono su brazo cerca de su cintura y con un golpe de su puño, creó una ráfaga de viento potente, que lanzó a la pelinegra fuera del ring.

Posteriormente, la joven revela su nombre dejando impactados a Gokú y sus amigos, ya que la chica no era nada más ni menos que, Chichi _**(Milk en latinoamerica)** ,_ la hija de Ox Satán.

Chichi, de 17 años, es de piel muy blanca y presenta un color negro en sus ojos y cabello, aunque en el manga original su cabello es azul oscuro y sus ojos marrones. Su principal vestimenta se trata de un cheongsam azul con pantalones rojos, brazalete y zapatos, además de poseer unos calcetines tabis blancos y una faja roja.

—Lo siento, Chichi... pero en ese momento solo éramos unos niños. Además, no tenía idea que significaba pedir la mano. —Gokú la miró con seriedad, pero por dentro sentía tristeza—. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

—¡Pero prometiste que te casarías conmigo! —Gritó muy exaltada la pelinegra encarando al joven.

—¡Chichi! —Llamó una chica llamada Bulma, quien hizo una señal con su cabeza para que Chi-chi no le siguiera insistiendo al desconcertado azabache.

Bulma es una hermosa joven de cabello largo color turquesa. En este momento, su vestimenta esta compuesta por un ajustado vestido azul marino que hace resaltar su bien definido cuerpo.

—¡TONTOOOOOOOOOO! —Gritó Milk furiosa, yéndose del lugar y dejando a Gokú un poco triste por no haber cumplido su promesa.

Posterior a esto, una gran batalla entre Goku y Picoro Junior se daría a cabo, mejor dicho, un terrible combate que traería consecuencias a toda una capital.

Finalmente, Goku derrota Picoro Junior, pero le perdona la vida, convirtiéndose por primera vez en el ganador del torneo de artes marciales. Gracias a esta hazaña, Kami-sama le propondría ser el nuevo Dios de la tierra, sin embargo, con un rotundo "no" Gokú lo rechazaba; pues, ese trabajo, le parecía aburrido.

* * *

 **Una Semana Después.**

Viajando a toda velocidad en su nube voladora, Gokú se dirigía a la tierra sagrada de Karín, y de paso, observaba el paisaje de su planeta, la tierra.

—¡Groar! Pero que hambre tengo. —Sonaba el estómago del Guerrero mientras lo frotaba y a la vez se quejaba—. Creo que le pediré a míster Popo que me prepare algo de comer.

* * *

 **30 minutos Después.**

En la cima de la torre de Karín, Gokú platicaba con el pequeño gato ermitaño y uno de sus antiguos amigos: Yajirobe.

Karin, es un gato ermitaño que tiene más de 800 años de edad. Su característica, es la de un gato blanco pequeño, parado en sus dos patas traseras como un humano normal. Lo más peculiar del felino, son sus ojos que siempre están cerrados.

La apariencia de Yajirobe, consiste en ojos negros pequeños y brillantes, cabello negro largo y desordenado. Además, debido a su amor por la comida, tiene bastante sobrepeso. Su atuendo consiste en el típico subtipo de Ronin vagabundo, es decir, un Yukata rojo sin mangas hasta la rodilla con rayas negras, un Obi negro, pulseras negras y Kyahan negro ** _(polainas / bandas protectoras)_** , Waraji (sandalias de paja tejidas y usadas por siervos japoneses, y Samurais cuando usan su armadura) y un Ecchu Fundoshi (es un tipo de taparrabos rojo usado por Samurais y Ronin). Por lo general, mantiene su Katana metida en el lado izquierdo de su Obi.

—Oye, Gokú... ¿A qué viniste? —Preguntó el maestro Karín, esperando una rápida respuesta del azabache.

—Pues, voy a entrenar con Kami-sama para volverme más fuerte. —Gokú alzaba su puño con emoción. El gato ermitaño dio una carcajada, ya que esa respuesta era algo muy común en su discípulo.

—Pero si ya eres más fuerte que Kami-sama. —Yajirobe arqueaba una ceja, sin entender la conducta de su amigo de la infancia —. Gokú... eres demasiado extraño... ¡Qué más da! ¡Haz lo que quieras... a mí no me importa!

Solo una carcajada fue la respuesta de Gokú ante lo dicho. Así que, alzando su mirada, observó el techo de la torre. Goku, sin permiso alguno, salto a la cima no importándole lo que le dijeran los presentes.

—¡Nos vemos, maestro Karín! Y tú, Yajirobe... debes entrenar. Estas perdiendo forma. —Levantando el pulgar se despedía.

Antes de que Gokú se retirara, el Gato ermitaño le detuvo pronunciando su nombre. Al girarse, vio como le arrojaban una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño. 20 semillas para ser exactos. El Gato ermitaño le menciono que eran para casos de emergencia—. ¡Cuídate! Y, ¡Buena suerte!

Sin perder el tiempo, Gokú saco de su espalda el báculo sagrado, para subsecuente introducirlo sobre un pequeño orificio donde se conectaba perfectamente con la torre. El báculo ya estaba en la posición correcta. Así que, alzando la voz, el azabache exclamó—: ¡Crece, Báculo Sagrado! —De manera increíble, el báculo se estiró hasta perderse con el guerrero en las nubes.

* * *

 **Templo de Kami-sama.**

En la cima de la torre, un hombre de tez oscura y de acento árabe, regaba las flores de los dos pequeños jardines que se encontraban en el templo. Sin embargo, sin que se percatara, un hombre un algo diferente a un ser humano, le llamó.

La característica más notable del hombre es su tono de piel, que es de color verde. En los brazos y piernas lleva unas especies de círculos de color amarillo oscuro, cuyo contorno es de color rojo...además de tener unas orejas muy grandes y unas antenas en lo alto de su cabeza.

Su vestimenta está compuesta por una capa azul y una túnica blanca con el kanji "神" _**(kami)**_.

—¡Míster Popo! Prepara algo de comer, por favor. Gokú viene en camino y no tardará en llegar. —Le pidió el hombre verde llamado Kami-sama.

Sin rechistar, Míster Popo asintió y se adentró hacia el templo sagrado donde prepararía un bufete para el hambriento joven.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho seguía subiendo por su báculo sagrado, sintiendo como su estómago rugía como león por el hambre. Sin más, Gokú levantó su mirada percatándose de que la plataforma celeste estaba a muy poco camino.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó feliz, viendo como su báculo conectaba con el templo

* * *

 **En la cima.**

Con seriedad en su expresión, Kami-sama observó por unos segundos a un nervioso Gokú. Pero, repentinamente, cambiaría su expresión a una agradable para saludar y darle la bienvenida a su discípulo y salvador del mundo en el pasado torneo 23 de las artes marciales.

Algunos minutos pasaron. Gokú explicó que venía a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, lugar donde apenas pudo sobrevivir, tras haber sido encontrado casi al borde de la muerte después de haber entrenado por un mes.

—Aun no estás preparado para entrenar en ese lugar, Gokú. Casi mueres la última vez. —Contestó Kami-sama de manera tajante, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache.

—Ya veo. ¿Y habrá otra forma de hacerme más fuerte? —Preguntó el guerrero, poniendo las manos en su nuca, como si todo le importara un bledo.

Kami-sama solo calló por unos momentos, hasta que volteo dándole la espalda a Gokú.

Serio, el susodicho esperó una rápida respuesta.

—No lo sé. —Kami tocio un poco nervioso, haciendo que Gokú cayera de espaldas de manera cómica.

El azabache le reprocho, y Kami-sama se giró para luego caminar en dirección al templo.

—Está bien... sígueme, Gokú. —Llamó el dios para que el azabache lo siguiera.

Mientras caminaban, Kami-sama habló.

—Te enviare a otro mundo, Gokú. —El susodicho se detuvo de su caminar y, con un rostro de confusión, miró al dios quien siguió con su relato—. En ese lugar, hay seres muy poderosos que amenazan ese planeta. Así que, por favor, encárgate de protegerlo por un tiempo. Además, esto te servirá de entrenamiento. —Con serenidad explicó, sorprendiendo en demasía al guerrero.

—¿Y son muy fuertes esas cosas? —Preguntó un emocionado Gokú, viendo como Kami cerraba sus ojos afirmando con su cabeza—. ¡Genial! Pero antes de ir... ¿Tendrás algo de comer? ¡Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Sonriente, Gokú se frotaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra el estómago. Por otro lado, Kami-sama solo cerro sus ojos, ya que conocía perfectamente la actitud del chico.

—Tu nunca vas a cambiar. Eres tan diferente a los demás. —El dios de la tierra miraba al guerrero—. Sabía que dirías eso... así que le pedí de favor a Míster Popo que te preparara algo de comer.

Goku comía, sin modales claro. Cabe recalcar, que el dios aún no se acostumbraba a esa forma de comer tan, se podría decir, primitiva del muchacho. Era repugnante, y modales era lo que le faltaba aprender.

—¡Ah! Eso estuvo delicioso. ¡Gracias, Míster Popo! —Agradecía el guerrero frotándose el estómago lleno de felicidad—. Bien, creo que es hora de irme, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, mirando a Kami-sama.

—Si. Pero antes de irte, te contare todo lo referente a ese mundo. —Expresó el dios de la tierra con seriedad.

Sentándose en el piso, Gokú puso atención para escuchar el relató del dios atentamente.

—Gokú, tú no serás el único extranjero en ese mundo. —Estas palabras, confundieron más a Gokú—. Seres de otra dimensión, al igual que tú, han invadido el planeta tierra de esa galaxia, convirtiéndose en una amenaza para toda la humanidad. Y, en respuesta, un grupo de jóvenes humanas llamadas «Pandoras», arriesgan sus vidas para pelear contra ellos.

—¡Wow! Eso es impresionante. ¿Y son fuertes esas tales Pandoras? —Emocionado, Gokú se acercaba al Dios de la tierra.

—Si, Gokú. Pero antes de enviarte a ese mundo, te daré un regalo. —Kami-sama hizo brillar su mano, poniéndola en el pecho del guerrero.

—¿Qué me acabas de hacer? —Preguntó el azabache con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo sabrás cuando estés ahí. —Fue la respuesta de Kami-sama mirándolo con calma.

Gokú, Kami-sama y Míster Popo caminaban hacia el exterior del templo sagrado mientras platicaban.

—Bien, Gokú... toma mi hombro. —Ordenó Kami-sama. El mencionado hizo caso y tomo su hombro—. Míster Popo, te encargo el templo.

Pero antes de marcharse al nuevo mundo, Gokú le llamó ganando la atención del dios de la tierra que se giró para preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba—. ¿Puede venir conmigo la nube voladora? —Preguntó, juntando sus manos en señal de ruego. El dios de la tierra asintió, no tenía ningún problema en que su nube lo acompañara.

—Es hora de irnos, Gokú. Se nos hace tarde. —El azabache tocó con una de sus manos el hombro de Kami-sama y la otra la agitaba, despidiéndose de su maestro Popo.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Gokú y Kami-sama desaparecen de la vista. Míster Popo solo les deseó suerte y bienestar al guerrero azabache.

Planeta Tierra de la Galaxia del Sur.

Un muchacho de 15 años llamado, Kazuya Aoi, viajaba en un avión mientras platicaba con una hermosa joven.

Kazuya tiene el pelo negro corto, ojos marrones y su cuerpo es de una estructura delgada.

—Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Chiffon Fairchild. —Se presentaba la joven de 17 años.

Chiffon se parece físicamente a una adolescente promedio. Ella generalmente mantiene sus ojos cerrados, ya que son de un color poco natural. Ella tiene el pelo rubio (Nota: marrón en el anime), que llega hasta los hombros y dos flequillos en la frente que se dividían al medio. Aparte de sus ojos entrecerrados, Chiffon es bien conocida por estar sonriendo constantemente.

—« _Que linda». —_ Pensaba Kazuya observando a la voluptuosa joven.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó confundida la joven peli marrón. Pero, Kazuya solo negaba con su cabeza muy apenado—. Muy bien, hagamos un repaso rápido antes de que lleguemos. Cuando una Pandora comienza su segundo año, elige a un compañero de primer año, el cual es llamado, Limiter.

—¿Por qué de primer año? —Preguntaba Kazuya con curiosidad.

—Eso es... por el **Ereinbar**. —Contestó Chiffon mirando detenidamente al pelinegro.

—¿Ereinbar? —Se preguntó Kazuya.

—Es el mecanismo de control que gobierna los sentidos humanos. —Explicaba Chiffon por medio de una pantalla, que mostraba la imagen de una cabeza y todos sus componentes—. Las Pandoras y Limiters comparten el Ereinbar, y sincronizan sus sentidos durante el combate. También, la sincronización es mayor cuando el compañero de la Pandora es más joven que ella. Es por eso, que los Limiters son chicos jóvenes. —Kazuya escuchaba atento la explicación—. La Pandora y el Limiter que comparten Ereinbar, son llamados: Ereinbar set. El Ereinbar Set, neutraliza el Freezing de un Nova. Esto permite a una Pandora moverse libremente alrededor de un Nova para poder atacarlo. —Chiffon miro atento al joven pelinegro antes de proferir otra palabra—. Combatir con un Nova siempre genera decesos, pero tenemos que combatirlos. Combatirlos como lo hizo tu hermana... como lo hizo, Kazuha-san.

Si, ese era el nombre de la hermana mayor de Kazuya. Oír ese nombre, trajo consigo gran tristeza al joven, quien agachó su cabeza recordándola. No era menos, la joven Kazuha se había sacrificado en la octava cruzada Nova.

* * *

 **Fuera de las Instalaciones de West Génetics.**

En un flash, Gokú y Kami-sama aparecieron en una superficie rocosa y sin rastro de vida y ki a sus alrededores.

—Bien, Gokú, aquí te dejo. Cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo? —Se despedía el dios de la tierra, preparándose para volver a su mundo.

—¡Nos vemos, Kami-sama! —Levantando su dedo pulgar, Gokú se despedía de su maestro quien levanto su mano para también despedirse.

Pero, de inmediato, el guerrero sintió un Ki que lo perturbó. Sin perder el tiempo, subió a su nube voladora y despegó a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la firma de Ki.

* * *

 **West Génetics.**

En las instalaciones de Génetics, se libraba una batalla sin precedentes. Una joven de cabellos rubios peleaba sin cuartel, desasiéndose fácilmente de otras Pandoras que la atacaban.

—Seré la más fuerte. —Musitó la joven de nombre, Satellizer L. Bridget, o como la nombran todos: La reina intocable.

Es conocida como la Reina Intocable, debido a que ella siempre aleja violentamente a los Limiters y Pandoras que se le acercan. Esto se debe a que ella es Afenfosfóbica, es decir, tiene miedo a ser tocada.

Satellizer es una mujer joven que está en sus últimos años de adolescencia. Tiene el cabello rubio largo que cae a su espalda con varias extensiones que se extienden sobre la frente. Sus ojos son azules. También lleva una diadema azul sobre su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar. Cuando no está en batalla, ella lleva un par de gafas negras semi-montadas con las llantas que se sientan debajo de las lentes, ya que ella es miope. Su rasgo más distintivo son sus grandes pechos, igual que el de las demás Pandoras que asisten a West Génetics; esto se debe principalmente a su origen extranjero. Su uniforme también es algo distinto a como es el diseño estándar de la escuela, que consiste en un vestido rojo largo que llega hasta los tobillos con detalles en color oro. El vestido está abierto en la parte superior, dando vista a los hombros y el pecho. Las mangas llevan hombreras que llevan el emblema de Génetics. Además de llevar botas de cordones de color marrón que llegan hasta las rodillas.

— **Volt Weapón** activada. —Musitó Satellizer con sus ojos cerrados debido a la concentración. Repentinamente, seis estacas de luz salieron de su espalda—. **¡Nova Blood!** —Exclamó, extendiendo su mano para que de esta se formara una hoja afilada de mango gigante.

La Pandora rubia es una experta en el uso de esta arma, y efectivamente, pone sangre Nova para hacerla más letal en un combate contra uno.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Sin previo aviso, ocho Pandoras atacan al mismo tiempo a la rubia. Pero, con un movimiento horizontal de su hoja, se desase fácilmente de tres. La rubia era tan rápida, que cuando apareció por detrás de las demás Pandoras, estas ya tenían cortes en sus espaldas y torsos.

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar.**

—Por eso la llaman La Reina intocable: Satellizer L. Bridget. —Mencionó una mujer vestida de monja, quien observaba la batalla por medio de un monitor.

—¿Ella es de la familia Bridget? —Preguntó un hombre con vestimentas de general, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la susodicha.

* * *

 **Academia **Génetics**.**

El joven Kazuya aterrizaba sin inconvenientes en las instalaciones de West Génetics, mientras alguien esperaba su llegada en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Ese alguien era una chica de pelo azul llamada, Ticy Phenyl, amiga de Chiffon.

Pasado unos minutos, Kazuya era guiado por la academia Génetics por Chiffon y Ticy. Sin embargo, un suceso inesperado estaba por ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOM!_

Una chica de cabello rojo con coletas llamada, Ganessa Roland, cae del techo. Empero, la joven no se dio cuenta que todo su torso estaba completamente al descubierto, además de dejar a la vista sus grandes atributos, que descolocaron por completo al ruborizado Kazuya.

Posteriormente, Satellizer cae de pie frente a Ganessa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, algo paso con Kazuya cuando fijó su mirada en la rubia.

—¿Nee... san? —El chico comenzó a llorar. Por algún motivo desconocido, creyó que era su fallecida hermana mayor.

En el momento en el que iba a correr para abrazar a la Pandora Rubia, un sonido proveniente del aire lo descoloco.

—¡Yuuujuu! —Se escuchó un gritó. La voz era de un joven quien caía desde una gran altura. Gokú se había arrojado de su nube.

 ** _¡Crush!_**

Con gran fuerza, Gokú cayo parado al piso, dejando de paso una grieta por la fuerza de impacto. Aparte, todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos, pero un poco confundidos al desconocido joven.

—A ver, a ver, ¿De quién era ese Ki? —Gokú buscaba por todos lados moviendo su cabeza, hasta que... — ¡Te encontré! —Exclamó, viendo fijamente a la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Lleno de emoción, Gokú desaparece de la vista de todos los presentes, y reaparece en frente de Satellizer. Muy cerca para ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¡Hola, soy Gokú! —Se presentaba con su típico saludo, es decir, levantando su mano con una expresión llena de alegría—. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

—Yo... yo... yo... —Tartamudeaba nerviosa la rubia. Nerviosismo causado, porque un joven desconocido la tenía entre sus brazos.

Satellizer no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se acercaran a ella, pero esto era diferente. Es más, si hubiera sido otro hombre, sin rechistar, lo habría apaleado. Pero con Gokú se sentía nerviosa, tímida, como cuando a una chica se le acerca la persona que le gusta.

—¿Qué es esa reacción? Pero ¿Por qué Satellizer-san reacciona de esa manera? —Se preguntó Ticy atónita, viendo la timidez de la rubia.

Por otro lado, había alguien que estaba realmente sorprendida, y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— _«¡Que velocidad tan increíble!_ _Incluso, debe tener la misma velocidad que yo». —_ Pensaba Chiffon quien, por un momento, abrió sus ojos.

—¡Oye, tú... el de cabellos alborotados! —Le llamaba la atención Ganessa. Gokú solo la ignoró—. ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! —Gritaba furiosa, hasta que, un poco fastidiado, el azabache le puso atención—. Deberías salir de aquí, o tu linda cara se arruinará. —Amenazó con altanería en su proferir.

No obstante, tras escuchar la amenaza, Satellizer rápidamente se pone en frente de Gokú tratando de protegerlo. No sabía del porqué de su reacción; se sentía confundida. —« _¿Mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta?»_ —Pensó, para luego voltear su rostro por un momento en dirección al joven desconocido. Sin embargo, al mirarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo tras ver como el azabache la miraba fijamente sin despegar su mirada. Gokú parecía algo desconcertado.

—« _¿Que estoy haciendo?». —_ Se decía la Pandora. Pero al percatarse del acto que había hecho, soltó su arma para cubrirse el rostro con sus manos por la pena.

—¡Bajaste la guardia, estúpida! ¡Es mi victoria! —Rápidamente, Ganessa fue en contraataque con su Volt Weapón en mano.

Viéndose en peligro, Satellizer cubrió con sus antebrazos su rostro esperando el ataque, pero antes de que impactara, sintió como algo o alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos, dando un salto y esquivando con maestría el ataque.

Al abrir sus ojos, la rubia pudo ver como Gokú miraba con frialdad a la atacante.

—Pero ¡Qué tramposa eres! —Gokú miró con molestia a Ganessa. Luego volteó hacia la rubia quien estaba en sus brazos de manera nupcial—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de la nerviosa y ruborizada rubia.

* * *

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Observando desde una pantalla, la mujer vestida de monja, al igual que los hombres quienes la acompañaban, veían con sorpresa la hazaña del joven desconocido. Era increíble que un hombre, **_(un desconocido)_** , pudiera tocar a una de las Pandoras más temibles de Genetics.

—¿Cómo apareció tan rápido en ese lugar? —Se preguntaba con sorpresa la monja de nombre, Margaret.

—¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Se supone que las Pandoras son las únicas con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana! —Exclamó un oficial de alto rango, quien miraba atento la pantalla.

—Y eso no es todo. Incluso, está provocando en Satellizer una reacción, que ningún Limiter en Genetics ha logrado... tocarla. —Margaret no podía quitar su mirada del joven—. _«¡¿Quién es ese chico?! ¿De dónde vendrá?» —_ Pensó, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar con impotencia al no saber las respuestas.

* * *

 **Con Gokú y Satellizer.**

La rubia aún se encontraba segura en los brazos de Gokú. Por algún motivo, estar en esos fuertes brazos no le incomodaba para nada. Era raro.

Pero, por desgracia, Satellizer sintió como la dejaban delicadamente de pie en el suelo.

—Aquí estarás bien. —Gokú dejó a la rubia al lado de Chiffon, Ticy y Kazuya—. Esta chica te cuidará. _«Esto es extraño... s_ _iento un poder muy fuerte proviniendo de ella_ _»_. —Goku miró por un momento a Chiffon. Por extraño que parezca, Chiffon y Ticy solo asintieron sin decirle absolutamente nada al joven.

—¡Esper...!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Con preocupación en su rostro, Satellizer trató de detener al azabache, pero había desaparecido de su vista nuevamente.

—Satellizer-san, ¿Conoces a ese muchacho? —Pidió saber Chiffon, pero fue ignorada por una preocupada rubia que miraba concentrada en dirección en donde se iba a realizar la batalla.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Gokú apareció en frente de Ganessa y la miró de una manera despreocupada.

—Oye, pudiste haber lastimado a esa chica si yo no intervenía. —Despreocupado, Gokú se ponía las manos en la nuca. Este gesto, molestó un poco a la pelirroja.

—¡Pues eso era lo que intentaba, estúpido idiota! —Habló exaltada la pelirroja, viendo detenidamente al guerrero quien estaba en frente.

—Bueno, sí pelea es lo que quieres... ¡Adelante! ¡No me decepciones! —Sin más opción, Gokú se situó en posición de combate, agitando su mano para provocar a la Pandora pelirroja.

—Pero que posición tan ridícula. —Se burlo—. ¡Te voy hacer trisas, niño bonito! —Ganessa le amenazó, mientras veía la posición de combate, **_(ridícula para ella)_** , del confiado joven.

—¿Qué diablos hace? —Preocupada, Satellizer miró con atención como el joven desconocido expresaba confianza en su rostro... como si todo lo tuviera calculado.

Intranquila, Satellizer se disponía en ir en ayuda, pero antes de si quiera hacer un movimiento, vio como Chiffon, con un semblante serio, se paraba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

—¡Quítate! ¡No vez que si no hago algo lo lastimaran! —Exclamó muy preocupada la rubia. Su preocupación fue tomada como algo sin sentido para Chiffon. Se suponía que los dos jóvenes apenas se habían conocido hace unos minutos.

—Ese chico es fuerte. Él no perderá, Satellizer-san. —Mencionó Chiffon con seguridad. Esto, de alguna manera, tranquilizó a la rubia quien decidió quedarse a observar la batalla entre la Pandora pelirroja y el joven desconocido.

* * *

 **Con Gokú y Ganessa.**

—¡Estúpido! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Atadura de Cadenas! —Ganessa invoco unas cadenas plateadas que levitaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kazuya miraba con dudas las cadenas.

—Es una Volt Weapón: Las armas usadas por Pandoras para luchar contra los Novas. —Explicó Chiffon con algo de preocupación es su voz, sintiendo que el joven azabache le sería difícil enfrentar a dicha arma.

—¡Maldición, tengo que ayudarlo! —Satellizer se empezaba a desesperar, sintiendo que debía proteger al muchacho, que la salvo de ser lastimada de gravedad, o peor.

—¡Cálmate, Satellizer-senpai! ¡El no perderá! —Kazuya trataba de calmar a la rubia. Su impaciencia se veía claramente, pero algo le decía que no debía entrometerse en la batalla.

—« _¿Qué le pasa a Satellizer-san?_ » —Pensaba Chiffon mirando el extraño comportamiento que expresaba la rubia.

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Un pequeño estallido alertó a todos los presentes, mirando en dirección a la causante del ataque.

A una alta velocidad, Ganessa atacó a Gokú con sus cadenas, pero cada estocada que colisionaba con el piso, y dejaban leves agujeros en el concreto, fueron esquivados con maestría.

—¡Maldito... eres muy rápido para huir! —Ganessa miraba con fastidio al guerrero quien, para sorpresa de los presentes, esquivaba los ataques con elegancia—. ¡Te estas burlando de mí, Maldit...!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Ganessa no pudo seguir hablando; lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Gokú había desaparecido y reaparecido frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que nadie se percatara de su movimiento.

—¿Co-como lo hiciste? ¿Por qué eres tan rápido? —Algo asustada, Ganessa vio como el joven azabache estaba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante lleno de confianza.

—¡¿Quieres que luche con todo mi poder?! —Profirió, cambiando su expresión a una seria, con la cual, asustó levemente a la pelirroja.

En ese momento, por instinto, Ganessa retrocedió unos pasos sudando nerviosa y con algo de temor, al ver como el joven cambio de un segundo a otro su semblante, mientras un aura blanca trasparente lo rodeaba.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Verdad? Es solo un mal sueño. —Incrédula, se decía a sí misma. Ella misma se percató que sus piernas temblaban, además de empezar a traspirar una gran cantidad de sudor.

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar.**

—¿Ese muchacho no está yendo enserio? —Estupefacta se preguntaba la monja Margaret, tras escuchar las palabras del guerrero pelos de punta.

—« _Debemos reclutar a ese joven». —_ El manda más miraba con impresión. Sin duda, Gokú les sería de gran ayuda en contra de las criaturas que amenazan a toda la humanidad.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en la Pelea.**

Ganessa no reaccionaba, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que existiera un hombre que fuera más fuerte que ella. Eso era ilógico.

—Yo no perderé. ¡YO NO PERDERÉ! **¡MODO PANDORA!** —Exclamó, ahora más decidida a vencer a su oponente. No estaba dispuesta a perder.

De inmediato, un exoesqueleto color carmesí comienza a recubrir su cuerpo. Gracias a esto, sus estadísticas en general, aumentaron en gran proporción.

—¡No puede ser... esto se salió de control! —Exclamó Chiffon preocupada, por ver como la pelirroja ya estaba fuera de sus cabales. Además, el Modo Pandora estaba prohibido por los altos mandos de Génetics.

Al no estar atenta, Chiffon no se percató de como Satellizer estuvo a punto de ir ayudar a su salvador. Pero, antes de interferir, una voz la detuvo.

—¡No interfieran! ¡Yo me haré cargo! —Gokú estaba emocionado. Y esto era corroborado mientras golpeaba su pecho y expresaba un rostro lleno de confianza y seguridad.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡No soportaras mucho contra ella en ese modo! —Le regaño la rubia preocupada, pero molesta a la vez—. ¡Te ayudare... te guste o no! —Esta vez gritó, haciendo retroceder unos pasos al "valiente" Gokú.

—Por favor, déjame pelear, ¿Sí? —Esta vez, el azabache puso una cara tan tierna que, las Pandoras presentes, sin excepción, no evitaron sentirse atraídas por ver el rostro de niño pequeño reflejado en el joven. Incluso, la monja quien estaba observando todo, sintió una gran empatía por el muchacho.

—« _Que tierno»._ —Pensaron todas al unísono, sintiendo que tenían a un inocente niño pequeño frente a ellas.

—Es-es-está bien... solo por ahora dejare que pelees con ella. —Un poco tímida, Satellizer trataba de ser sería en el momento, pero su estremecimiento era algo que no podía ocultar.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias! —Alegre agradeció Gokú, quien volvió a situarse en posición de combate.

Ganessa, sin embargo, al percatarse de que Gokú había bajado la guardia, lo envolvió con sus cadenas, apretando el cuerpo del joven quien grito de una manera salvaje, causando el temor en la mayoría de los presentes, sobretodo en Satellizer.

—Vez, ¡Eso te pasa por distraerte, imbécil! —Exclamó confiada y de forma altanera la pelirroja—. ¡Jajajaja...! Ahora rinde...

Sin embargo, sería interrumpida.

—¡Jejeje!

Una carcajada. No, fue más bien una pequeña risilla proveniente del pelos de punta.

—Que decepción, creíste que me ganarías con esto... —Goku comenzó a elevar su Ki, pero solo un poco—. ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! —Aplicando de su gran fuerza, las cadenas comenzaron a cortarse una por una.

—¡Qué fuerza tan monstruosa! —Expresó Chiffon impactada. No solo ella lo estaba, todos los presentes estaban con la boca abierta, sobretodo Satellizer. Una fuerza física, que solo una Pandora de Élite puede tener.

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con un gritó potente, Gokú termino de cortar las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y le impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—¡Uff! Eso fue un buen calentamiento. ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres muy fuerte, pero con eso jamás me ganaras. —Expresó, mientras estiraba los brazos que estaban un poco entumecidos.

Acto seguido y con lentitud, volteo su mirada hacía una temblorosa y estupefacta Ganessa.

Por consecuente, camino lentamente hacia ella quien, aterrada, volvía a su forma base sin la armadura que recubría su cuerpo, y quedando por completo descubierto.

—Me-me-me rin... —Trataba de proferir palabras la Pandora, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

La pelirroja estaba tan aterrada, que no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Para ser más exacto, solo la parte superior.

Gokú se detuvo frente a Ganessa y comenzó sacarse la parte superior naranja de su dogí, confundiendo a la mayoría que habían observado la batalla desde el principio.

—¡Qué indecente! —Exclamó molesta Satellizer, girando su cabeza para mirar hacía otra parte.

—¡Vaya! Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. —Comentó Chiffon demasiado atenta a la escena que se llevaba a cabo. Parecía muy interesada en este tipo de cosas.

—¡Presidenta! ¡Debe mantener la compostura! —Exclamó sonrojada Ticy. De alguna manera, la peliazul no podía apartar su mirada del apuesto joven azabache.

Al ver como Gokú se agachaba sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad, Ganessa cerro sus ojos y esperó lo peor. Incluso, pensó que le harían cosas indecentes.

—Oye, tú... Toma. —El joven desconocido le entregaba la parte superior naranja de su dogí—. Cúbrete. Bulma me dijo que las mujeres nunca deben mostrar su cuerpo desnudo a los hombres. No sé porque lo habrá dicho, pero si lo dijo ella, está bien... creo. —Esta expresión infantil sorprendió a Ganessa, y no solo a ella.

—Lo sabía. —Menciono Kazuya, sin embargo, todos lo miraron con sus ojos entrecerrados... escena bastante cómica—. Bueno, solo tenia una leve sospecha.

—¡Vaya! Resultó ser todo un caballero. —Sorprendida, Ticy veía todo lo sucedido.

—Gra-gracias... y, lo siento mucho. —Empezaba a sollozar la pelirroja mientras tomaba la prenda y cubría su desnudo cuerpo.

—¡Ay! Creo que la hice llorar. —Preocupado, el joven guerrero se tomaba la cabeza al no saber que hacer en estos momentos—. Por favor, no llores... esto me hace sentir muy mal.

—Creo que por fin encontraste a un Limiter, ¿Eh? Satellizer-san. —Se mofaba Chiffon, cubriéndose la boca de una leve risilla. Sin embargo, su semblante cambio—. « _Aunque, dudo que sea uno_ _»._

—¿Eh? ¡No-no digas tonterías! —La rubia le reprendía, sin embargo, dio una linda sonrisa mientras volteaba su mirada para que no la vieran.

Gokú solo observaba desconcertado a todos los estudiantes de West Genetics, sin entender lo que pasaba. Para el, estos chicos eran muy raros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, me largo... debo remasterizar las otras partes. Me tardare, pues no hay mucho tiempo._**

 ** _En fin, ahora me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche._**

 ** _Y no olviden comentar._**

 ** _¡Chao!_**


	2. 02: La furia de un Guerrero

**Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este Fanfic, el cual, tanto les agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La furia de un Guerrero.**

* * *

—Diálogos.

 _«Pensamientos»._

 ** _¡Onomatopeyas!_**

 ** _(Nota y/o aclaración)._**

* * *

Ganessa, quien derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable por atacar a un chico amable que le ofreció parte de su Gi para que se cubriese, resaltando que, en toda la batalla ni siquiera la golpeo, no hallaba la manera de proferir solo dos palabras: "lo siento".

—Por favor, no llores. ¿Qué hago ahora? —Si bien, Gokú se acercó a la pelirroja para tratar de calmarla, de la nada, su instinto le advirtió de un peligro inminente—. ¿Alguien se acer...?

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Gracias a su velocidad de reacción, Gokú pudo desenfundar su báculo sagrado, deteniendo dos estocadas de una daga y una lanza. Siendo más especifico, la daga se dirigía a su cuello y el filo de la lanza a su pecho.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero que muchacho tan interesante! Lograste bloquear nuestras armas. —Impresionada, mencionó una joven mujer quien portaba su **Volt Weapón** llamada **"Getsurō"**. Para ser más especifico, se trata de una lanza afilada.

La joven mujer de 22 años llamada Yumi Kim, está dotada de un cuerpo muy voluptuoso. Además, posee un cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, que se extiende hasta el cuello, y ojos color marrón claro. Por otro lado, Yumi es conocida por sus pechos extremadamente grandes. Irónicamente, ella tiene una debilidad cuando la tocan allí, debido a que su busto es bastante sensible.

Su atuendo se compone de una camisa azul pálida de manga larga, con una corbata azul marino y falda a juego, acompañada de medias marrones largas, y un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto.

—¡Este mocoso es muy fuerte, Maldición! No lo puedo mover ni un centímetro. —Con esfuerzo, otra hermosa mujer trataba de hacer retroceder a Gokú, sin embargo, físicamente hablando, era casi imposible.

La joven de nombre, Elize Schmitz, también portaba su **Volt Weapón** llamado **"Doppelgänger"** , que consta de dos dagas gemelas.

Elize, es una mujer alta, con el cabello corto y verde que llega hasta el cuello, acompañado de unos ojos color verde oscuros. Su cabello cae sobre su cara en varios mechones con una cola de caballo atada en la espalda. Conocida por su altura, Elize, es la mujer más alta registrada en todo West Génetics.

Habitualmente, **(y ahora no es la excepción)** , lleva consigo una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre una camisa lavandera de mangas largas, acompañada de una falda marrón oscuro, medias marrones claros y botas del mismo color. A diferencia de su compañera Yumi, Elize es conocida por sus espléndidas curvas, sin olvidar su característica más notable: un pecho más grande que el otro.

—Bien. Vamos a ver qué haces frente a dos de nuestras mejores soldados. —El hombre que se hallaba a un lado de Margaret, estaba bastante seguro que el joven escondía una increíble fuerza.

—¿No cree que sea demasiado para él? —Dudosa y un poco preocupada, la monja Margaret le discrepaba.

—Claro que no. Tengo la seguridad de que ese muchacho no nos ha mostrado todas sus capacidades —El hombre solo se limito a decir estas palabras, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla. No tenía dudas de que Gokú guardaba un gran potencial.

* * *

 **Combate:**

Gokú seguía forcejeando con las jóvenes mujeres, y ninguno daba marcha atrás.

Por otra parte, Chiffon parecía sobrecogida, debido que Gokú, o más bien un hombre, **_(débiles en este mundo)_** , le pudiera hacer frente a dos de las mejores Pandoras Élites de Génetics.

Kazuya, en cambio, confundido miraba a la Presidenta. Quería saber, porque el joven desconocido parecía tan fuerte, si las Pandoras son las que poseen estadísticas sobrehumanas.

Kazuya se acercó a Chiffon para inquirir respuestas. Sin embargo, antes de mencionar una palabra...

—Ellas son **Numbers** , ¿Verdad? —Satellizer, preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la batalla; analizando cada detalle de la pelea.

—¿Numbers? —Con más dudas quedo Kazuya, anhelando que alguien se lo aclarara.

Sin más, Chiffon reveló que las dos chicas que combatían con Gokú, eran parte de las cuatro que ayudaron a terminar la octava cruzada Nova de hace 4 años, y que ahora, trabajan en West Génetics como instructoras.

—La mujer de cabello castaño, es la profesora de física e instructora de formación: Yumi-Sensei. —Ticy la apuntaba—. Y la de cabello verde, es la oficial médico de West Génetics: Elize Schmitz.

—Entonces, ellas deben ser muy fuertes. —Señalaba con incertidumbre el joven Kazuya.

Esta mención, no paso desapercibida por la pelimarrón quien asintió a la declaración del **Limiter**. Eso era más que evidente. Por algo sobrevivieron a la octava cruzada Nova.

No obstante, la atención de la bella presidenta era dirigida hacia el joven guerrero.

—A pesar de todo, lo que más me sorprende es su resistencia. ¿Miren eso? —Apuntaba a Gokú quien no mostraba signos de cansancio, ni después de haber luchado con Ganessa.

—Él... no está fatigado. —Satellizer miraba con impresión al joven guerrero. Para ellas, era increíble que alguien sostuviera una lucha pareja sin siquiera estar extenuado después de una batalla.

—Exacto. Además, ni siquiera se inmuta por tener a dos de las más fuertes Pandoras atacándolo a la vez. —A Chiffon se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente. ¿Nerviosismo? No, más bien, era una leve conmoción tras ver las capacidades del joven. —Su forma de luchar es la un verdadero maestro. Obsérvenlo bien, se nota en su respirar, su postura de combate y la manera en que espera el momento perfecto para atacar. Sin duda, él es un luchador innato.

—¡Esto se esta poniendo muy emocionante! —Gokú se sentía eufórico—. Ustedes son mucho más fuertes que la chica rubia y la pelirroja. —Esta mención fue refiriéndose a Satellizer y Ganessa.

Gokú estaba emocionado, embozando una brillante sonrisa, al igual que un infante abriendo su regalo en navidad. A pesar de su edad, Gokú seguía siendo un niño.

Sin embargo, en cierta manera, ese gesto les pareció arrogante a las Numbers, quienes se molestaron en demasía.

—¡Deja de parlotear! —Alegó Yumi, aplicando más fuerza. Pero era imposible, no podía hacer retroceder al guerrero. Físicamente, la Number era muy inferior—. _«¡¿Que fuerza tan increíble?!»_

Luego de dar una sonrisa llena de confianza, Gokú dio un paso rápido hacia atrás, provocando el desequilibrio de las jóvenes quienes aplicaban una fuerza contraria.

—¡Crece báculo sagrado! —Gokú apunto hacia Elize su báculo; pues, solo una décima de segundo de distracción basto para que el joven pelinegro actuara, dando un veloz golpe con su báculo creciente.

—¡Cuidado, Elize! —Exclamó Yumi, empujando con su hombro a la peliverde, quien se vio paralizada por el inesperado ataque.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Con mucha fuerza, el báculo de Gokú golpeó el estómago de Yumi, haciéndola escupir saliva. La fuerza del impacto fue grande, ya que la mando a volar varios metros hacia una pared de concreto, atravesándola en el trayecto.

—¡Uy! Creo que se me pasó la mano. —Gokú se frotaba la nuca de manera nerviosa. El joven no había medido bien la fuerza con la que ataco.

—¿Ese pedazo de madera... creció? —Preguntó llena de intriga, Elize, sin quitar su mirada del arma.

—¡Jejeje! Perdón por eso. Creo que se me paso la mano un poquito. —La risa nerviosa de Gokú lo decía todo. No había calculado la fuerza del ataque.

—¡Me las pagaras... maldito!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Con gran molestia, Elize se abalanzo velozmente desapareciendo y siendo imperceptible para algunos de los presentes. Claro, con excepción de Gokú y Chiffon, quienes podían seguir el paso de esa velocidad.

—Vaya, es muy rápida. —Un poco impresionado, pero sin perder tiempo, Gokú cerró sus ojos tratando de detectar la energía de la Number peliverde. —¿Dónde estarás?

 ** _¡Flash!_**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Elize aparece a espaldas de Gokú, quien miró con sorpresa.

—¡Te tengo! —Gritó la peliverde, con una de sus espadas en posición para finiquitar al joven guerrero.

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

Con un corte horizontal, provocado por una de sus espadas, Elize cortó la cabeza del azabache. Esta escena, aterro a los que veían la batalla, sobre todo a cierta Pandora rubia.

—¡Nooooooooo!

El gritó se escuchó por varios metros a la redonda. Era la reina intocable, Satellizer L. Bridget. De inmediato, tapo su boca para tratar de ahogar ese grito, el cual no pasó desapercibido por algunos que la observaban y conocían muy bien su personalidad.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

—Oye, tranquilízate. —Gokú apareció a espaldas de Satellizer, poniendo sus manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla.

El grito ahogado de Satellizer se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio al sentir que su salvador estaba bien. Y claro, estaba impresionada de que el chico estuviera vivo. Por dios, había visto una decapitación frente a sus ojos, no era menos.

—¡Tonto! ¡No me preocupes de esa manera! —La rubia dio media vuelta acercándose a Gokú para darle unos suaves golpes en al pecho, reprendiéndolo de una forma que, a la vista de todos, era tierna—. Tonto. —Musitó.

—Perdón. —Se disculpaba Gokú, sintiéndose un poco mal. No importa si fuera una desconocida, no le gustaba ver tristes a las personas.

—Joven... Gokú, ¿Verdad? —Interrumpió Ticy, tratando de buscar información del luchador desconocido. Los dos jóvenes, _(Goku y Satellizer)_ , la observaron. Aunque primeramente, un chico de cabello negro tomo la palabra.

—¡Espera! ¡Estoy seguro que vi cómo te cortaban la cabeza! —Exclamó Kazuya muy sorprendido. Esto hizo reaccionar a Satellizer, quien quería saber lo sucedido y del porque seguía con vida.

—¡Ah! Eso se llama Zanzóken. —Gokú levantaba sus manos tratando de explicar algo que a la mayoría se le dificultaba. Siendo realista, Gokú no era de esos que explicara bien las cosas.

—Ilusión de imagen, ¿Verdad? —Contestó Chiffon sorprendiendo a los presentes—. ¡Increíble! para crear una imagen residual, se necesita de una velocidad muy superior al mach. —Gracias a esta explicación todos entendieron de inmediato.

—Pero, el Accel Turn solo lo pueden hacer Pandoras de alto nivel. —Mencionó Satellizer.

—¿Accel que...?

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

Gokú fue interrumpido por una pequeña explosión que se escuchó en la dirección en donde Yumi se había estrellado.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! —Reía la susodicha muy feliz y sin mostrar heridas en su cuerpo—. Interesante. ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó, mientras sacudía el polvo de sus ropas, las cuales se hallaban un poco rasgadas.

—¡Son Gokú! —Contestó emocionado, levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

—Bien, Son. Me gustaría quedarme a pelear más tiempo contigo, pero tengo asuntos importantes como maestra. —Yumi deshizo su Volt Weapón—. ¡Verdad, Elize! —Llamó a la peliverde.

Elize solo suspiró, mientras que al igual que Yumi, deshizo su Volt Weapón.

—Un gusto joven Son. —Saludaba. Gokú devolvía el saludo con naturalidad, como si los tres se conocieran de toda la vida—. Luchemos en otro momento, ¿Está bien? —Lo decía guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Claro! ¡Seria genial! —Gokú agitaba su mano despidiéndose con gran alegría de la dos hermosas jóvenes. —Eso fue muy divertido.

—¿Por qué se habrán ido? —Kazuya miraba a Chiffon esperando recibir una respuesta a su pregunta.

Chiffon solo cayo y miro las cámaras de vigilancia, sabiendo que esto debió hacer sido una orden de los altos mandos de Génetics.

—¡Jejeje! Este mundo es muy interesante. —Mencionó Gokú muy alegre.

—¿Este mundo? —Preguntó Satellizer muy curiosa.

Sin importarle nada, Gokú explicó todo lo relacionado a su persona y cómo fue que llego a este mundo con ayuda de una persona. Lo más que pudo, trato de ocultar la identidad de Kami-sama.

Los muchachos presentes, no podían creer lo que les relataban. No era una sorpresa ver algo o alguien de otra dimensión **_(Los Novas vienen de otra dimensión, vaya la redundancia)_** , sino en la manera que hizo para trasportarse a este mundo, es decir, teletransportación. Para ellos, una tecnología muy avanzada, cabe mencionar.

—Otra cosa, Gokú-san, ¿Toda esa fuerza la tienes con tan solo entrenar? —Pidió saber Chiffon, cambiando el tema de la charla.

—Claro. Desde que tengo memoria he entrenado mucho. —Contestó Gokú, percatándose de que alguien no estaba presente—. ¿Dónde está la chica rubia? Creo que se llamaba Satella. —Trataba de recordar.

—Si te refieres a Satellizer-san, ella debe haberse ido a su habitación. —Mencionó Ticy —. Ella no es muy sociable que digamos.

—Ya veo... Y yo que quería luchar contra ella. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. —Gokú lo dijo de manera despreocupada, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos como era de costumbre.

La chica miró con impresión al joven luchador, al ver lo tonto y despreocupado que era su personalidad.

* * *

 **En la Noche.**

En los dormitorios de tercer año, se encontraba una joven llamada Miyabi Kannazuki, o más conocida como: «La devoradora de los Limiters novatos».

Miyabi tiene el cabello azul que le llega hasta los omóplatos, y sus ojos son de un color marrón. Además, tiene un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado y un busto considerable.

—Estudiante de 2° año Satellizer L. Bridget. —Susurró un chico quien le masajeaba los hombros a Miyabi.

—¿Es la que causo el alboroto de hoy? Conozco su nombre... es famosa después de todo. —Miyabi bebía una copa de vino, mirando una imagen, más bien, una foto de Satellizer—. Pero en realidad, no me agrada. —De un momento a otro, la joven cambio su expresión de soberbia a una de odio. ¿Razón? Satellizer se estaba llevando la atención de todos, siendo un insulto a su persona—. ¿Y qué hay del nuevo Limiter? —Preguntó.

Uno de sus chicos se acercó y le entrego una foto de un joven pelinegro, más bien, Kazuya Aoi.

—Oh, ¡Muy bien! ¡Wow! Es muy guapo. —Miyabi se pasaba su lengua por los labios sensualmente—. Me asegurare de que su única iniciación sea la mía.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

Gokú y Kazuya se dirigían al comedor con un muchacho rubio de nombre Arthur Criptón, el cual se aloja muy cerca de la habitación que les había otorgado la Monja Margaret.

Arthur es un muchacho de pelo rubio con ojos azules, y siempre es visto con el uniforme de la escuela Génetics. _**(Arthur es el Limiter de Ganessa)**._

—Fue muy amable de su parte que esa señora me diera un lugar donde dormir. —Gokú se lo mencionaba a Kazuya.

Ni tonta ni perezosa, Margaret le ofreció hospedaje y comida si se quedaba en West Génetics, con la condición de entrenar a los Limiters y Pandoras.

—Si que lo fue. —Kazuya lo miraba—. Oye, Gokú, ¿En verdad vas a entrenar a los estudiantes? —Preguntó.

Gokú miró algo confuso al joven, quien se notaba raro, mirando hacia otra dirección de manera pensante, absorta a su entorno y sin tomar mucho en cuenta a Arthur y Gokú.

Por raro que suene, sabía que solo lo querían a él y a Gokú por sus habilidades, sobre todo por él pelos de punta, quien demostró ser bastante poderoso... incluso más que una Pandora.

Arthur iba a decir unas palabras, sentía que el ambiente estaba algo raro, pesado se podría decir. Sin embargo, el sonido de los trastes y cubiertos que venían del comedor de la academia, alarmaron a cierto pelos de punta.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Solo una leve distracción bastó para que Gokú desapareciera de la vista de los dos Limiters. Se notaba su hambrina, dado a que se colo sin permiso en la fila de los estudiantes. Que más da, ahora es un maestro, así que tendrá "ciertos" beneficios por ser un docente de la academia.

—¡Genial! —El guerrero estaba alegre—. ¡Mira toda esa comida! —Tan feliz estaba, que retrocedió en dirección a Arthur solo para zarandearlo cómicamente.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. —Muy graciosamente al rubio le vibraba la voz.

—¡Woah! ¡Tienen comida japonesa, coreana, china! ¡Incluso francesa! —Kazuya lo decía feliz. Su semblante había mejorado bastante—. ¡¿En verdad esto es comida para una escuela?!

—Por supuesto. Tenemos un trato especial aquí. La academia Génetics tiene el futuro de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. —Contestó una chica llamada Kaho Hiiragi.

Kaho Hiiragi de 15 años, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos son marrones claros, así como un físico esbelto y bien proporcionado. Ella usa el uniforme estándar de la academia Génetics.

—¿Para qué es esa enorme fila? —Preguntó Kazuya con algo de intriga.

—Bueno, son solo inmaduros. —Contestó Kaho con una cara cómica—. _«La Burger Queen es más popular que el platillo más fino»._ —Pensó, sin cambiar su expresión graciosa, claro está.

—Bueno, yo le llevare comida francesa a mi chica. Así que nos vemos en las clases de la tarde. —Con bolsas en mano se despedía Arthur, debido a que Ganessa, _**(su Pandora)** ,_ se encontraba en la enfermería después de luchar con Satellizer y Gokú. A pesar de que por parte de Gokú, no recibió ningún golpe.

—Arthur debe llevarse bien con Ganessa-senpai. —Expresó Kazuya alegremente.

—¡Todo el día es demasiado! —Exclamó Kaho que entrecerraba sus ojos. Una expresión bastante graciosa, de hecho. Sin embargo, cambiaría su expresión para preguntar—: Y Gokú-san, ¿Dónde está?

Con su dedo, Kazuya señalo en dirección al Burger Queen, donde el pelinegro pedía una orden masiva de hamburguesas. Cincuenta, para ser más preciso.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, todos los alumnos de la academia se enmudecieron y miraron abriendo paso a una chica rubia con anteojos, quien también se dirigía al Burger Queen.

—Es Satellizer-senpai. —Habló Kazuya admirado de ver a la rubia presente.

En frente del encargado de la caja registradora, Satellizer se dispuso a pedir su hamburguesa, sin embargo, al voltear su rostro hacia su izquierda, vio como Gokú la miraba fijamente, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Satellizer solo escuchó un "hola" por parte del pelinegro, antes de empezar a ruborizarse y a ponerse nerviosa, a tal punto de salir corriendo apenada del lugar sin llevar consigo su orden de hamburguesas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Gokú, tras ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica. —Olvido pedir.

* * *

 **Azotea de la Academia.**

 ** _¡Grgr!_**

Gruñía el estómago de Satellizer. Y todo por Gokú, quien la hacía ponerse nerviosa solo por verlo al rostro.

—Tengo hambre. —Sentaba en el suelo, se quejaba deprimida mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas. _—«¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Gokú-san?»_ —Pensaba, mientras un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas—. « _Su sonrisa es tan linda..._ » ¿Eh? ¡Nooooooooo! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! —La rubia, muy avergonzada, se tomaba la cabeza para, de manera cómica, zarandearla.

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, alguien tocaría el hombro de la rubia.

—¡Hola! —Saludo Gokú de forma jovial—. ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó.

Satellizer estaba paralizada, debido a que Gokú estaba agachado frente a ella, casi rozando sus frentes y la punta de sus narices. Típico de Gokú.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —Gritó Satellizer, muy femeninamente por la impresión—. ¿Go-Go-Gokú-san?

Al fijarse bien, se podía observar como la rubia estaba que botaba humo de su cabeza y orejas. Gokú estaba muy cerca, solo unos centímetros más y algo más podría pasar.

—¡Toma! —Gokú, sin embargo, muy feliz le regalaba una bolsa de hamburguesas—. Veo que tienes hambre. ¡Mira! Yo tengo muchas, así que te regalo estas.

La chica estaba tratando de proferir palabras, pero el nerviosismo se la carcomía por dentro, mejor dicho, por todos lados.

—Nada de peros. Te morirás de hambre si no comes, ¿Lo sabias? —Esas palabras llenas de honestidad, demostraba lo inocente que era Gokú.

Muy dificultosamente, Satellizer le dio un gracias. Por dentro estaba tan feliz. No sabía que Gokú fuera un chico tan bueno, que se preocupara por los demás.

—Oye, Satella, ¿Podemos sentarnos a comer contigo? —Preguntó Gokú, que estaba acompañado de Kazuya—. Puedo llamarte Satella, ¿Verdad?

Con un lindo rubor en su rostro, Satellizer asintió con un "Sí". Incontinenti, abrió la bolsa que Gokú le había regalado y, con mucha satisfacción, le dio una mordida a una de las hamburguesas.

—Vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí. No pensé que la gran Satellizer fuera una perra. Mira que estar con dos hombres a la vez. —Una voz femenina se escuchó en el aire, mofándose de la rubia.

Esas palabras, hirieron bastante a Satellizer, quien agachó su cabeza triste, pero molesta a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse del lugar, Gokú la detuvo tomándola suavemente de su mano.

—No te vayas, Satella. —Gokú le pidió amablemente, ocasionando gran sorpresa en Satellizer.

Gokú, por otro lado, miro con bastante molestia a la joven, quien lanzaba improperios a la Pandora rubia.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y por qué insultas a Satella?! —Serio, y bastante, Gokú pidió respuestas a la desconocida.

—Pero ¡Qué falta de respeto! —Uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba con la chica, estaba dispuesto en atacar a Gokú por su falta de modales hacía Miyabi.

Pero antes de que el joven se abalanzara sobre el pelos de punta, Miyabi le detuvo bloqueándole el paso con su brazo

—Está bien. Te diré mi nombre. ¡Miyabi! ¡Miyabi Kannazuki! Soy de tercer año.

—Ya veo. Yo soy Gokú. —Saludó formalmente solo para no ser grosero con la joven Pandora—. ¿Sabes algo? Te diré una cosa. —De a poco, Gokú fue cambiando su expresión a una más sería—. Si vuelves a insultar a Satella, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Satellizer agacho su cabeza, no queriendo mostrar lo colorado que estaba su rostro, y más al sentir como Gokú la tomaba de su mano para mantenerla a salvo detrás de su espalda.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —Amenazó. Gokú podía sentir las malas intenciones de Miyabi.

—¡Ja! Tienes muchas agallas, guapo. —Miyabi miraba a uno de sus chicos—. Encárgate de ese idiota. —Ordenaba, yendo en dirección de un Kazuya asustado, el cual no se podía mover ni un solo centímetro.

El muchacho asintió y se abalanzó sobre Gokú para atinarle un gancho en el rostro.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crack!_**

—¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

Después de golpear el rostro de Gokú, el joven dio un fuerte alarido desgarrador y lleno de dolor, al sentir como los huesos de su mano derecha daban un fuerte crujido, señal de fractura. Sin duda alguna, el rostro que había golpeado, era tan duro como el acero.

—Que chico tan debilucho. —Gokú miraba al joven tirado en el suelo.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —Le preguntó preocupado otro de los jóvenes, quien se acercó a socorrerlo. — ¡¿Que le hiciste, monstruo?! —Le recrimino.

—Pero si yo no hice nada. —Gokú estaba un poco extrañado, ya que solo se quedo quieto sin hacer nada. Esa fractura, fue responsabilidad del atacante, quien arremetió sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Molestos, los dos chicos restantes se abalanzaron sobre el pelos de punta, sin embargo, fueron detenidos por Miyabi

—¡Úsenlo!

Con un gesto de Miyabi, los dos jóvenes entendieron lo que debían hacer. Confusos, Gokú y Kazuya, notaron como los chicos se posicionaban en diferentes direcciones. Los tres formaron una especie de triangulo.

—¡Ereinbar preparado! —Exclamó Miyabi.

En todo el sector de la azotea, todos, a excepción de Satellizer quien se percató del **Freezing** , fueron paralizados completamente; es decir, Gokú y Kazuya fueron las víctimas.

— **¡FREEZING!** ¡MÁXIMO PODER! —Exclamó uno de los Limiter, haciendo que la parálisis sea, incluso, más fuerte.

La confusión de Gokú y Kazuya era demasiada, debido a que no entendían muy bien lo del supuesto Freezing. De hecho, Gokú era el más embrollado. A pesar de la situación, le parecía interesante conocer una habilidad que paralizaba el cuerpo de un oponente. Extraño, pero interesante.

Desde otro ángulo y perspectiva, Satellizer vio como Gokú estaba inmóvil. Esto la molestó, por lo cual, se abalanzó sobre los Limiters dispuesta a atacarlos con su Nova Blood.

—¡Suéltenlo! —Satellizer, por algún motivo, estaba cegada, y en su mente solo estaba el rescatar al pelinegro a toda costa. Pese a su fuerte convicción, fue detenida de improvisto por el Volt Weapón de Miyabi llamado, "Homing Dagger", que consta de múltiples dagas que levitan alrededor de su persona. La habilidad de Homing Dagger, funciona para atacar omnidireccionalmente al enemigo.

—¡HAAAA!

Sin misericordia, Miyabi apuñaló los brazos y piernas de Satellizer, quien dio un muy fuerte alarido.

—¡FREEZING COMPLETADO! —El Limiter de la mano fracturada, paralizo y por consecuente tomó del cabello a Satellizer, arrastrándola hacia su ama: Miyabi.

—¿Qué te pareció el Freezing, Satellizer? —Tomándola del cabello, Miyabi acercó a Satellizer hacia su rostro, mientras que un semblante bastante maníaco se formaba en su rostro—. No vales nada.

Por órdenes de Miyabi, uno de sus Limiter se acercó y empezó a manosear los pechos de Satellizer. Esta escena, estaba siendo observada por unos molestos Gokú y Kazuya, sobre todo Gokú.

Luego y sin misericordia, Miyabi comenzó a dar golpes desgarradores por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, quien empezaba a llorar, pero no por ser golpeada, sino por el manoseo, algo que le traía muy malos recuerdos.

—¡Déjenla, maldita sea! —Esas lágrimas que derramaba la rubia, provocaron en Gokú algo que no sentía desde la muerte de su amigo Krílin, es decir, ira... una ira que crecía con el pasar de los segundos.

Esto a Miyabi le pareció divertido, y más cuando lanzó agresivamente de cara a Satella en el pavimento.

—Esto de verdad te gustara. —Carcajeó con perversidad, en el tiempo que miraba a Gokú.

—¡No la toquen! —Gokú ya estaba en su límite, apretando sus puños con mucha cólera—. ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?! —Exigió respuesta. Se estaba desesperando, pues veía a la rubia en una posición bastante extraña.

Los Limiters de Miyabi, posicionaron a Satella con su trasero en alto **_(postura de un perro)_** , dispuestos a manosear y abusar sexualmente de su persona. Antes de subir su vestido y dejar al descubierto sus posaderas, un pequeño temblor sacudió la azotea.

—¡Como se atreven! —La energía de Gokú empezaba a desbordarse, y el Freezing que lo paralizaba se resquebrajaba—. ¡Son unos... Malditos!

—Gokú-san. —Sorprendida y un poco asustada, Satellizer observó como Gokú era el que provocaba el temblor que aumentaba en fuerza, ya no solo sintiéndose en la azotea, sino que en todo West Génetics.

Gokú seguía aumentando su energía. Ya había perdido la paciencia. Además, el piso debajo de sus pies se agrietaba por la presión.

* * *

 **En la Academia.**

Un temblor sacudía toda el área de la academia Génetics. Los estudiantes se resguardaban bajo sus pupitres muy aterrados, y otros estudiantes eran sacados por las salidas de emergencia. Nadie sabía que era lo que provocaba el sismo, más bien, algunos creían que se trataba de un ataque Nova.

—¡Presidenta! ¡¿Por qué esta temblando?!—Pidió saber Ticy con miedo, en tanto se escondía debajo de un pupitre.

—¡No lo sé! —Chiffon tampoco sabía lo que pasaba. Solo se aferraba a una pared para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

* * *

 **En la batalla.**

—¡Déjenla! —Gokú ya estaba furioso, y no le importaba que el temblor siguiera intensificándose con el paso de los segundos—. ¡Son unos estúpidos! —A posteriori, el aura visible de Gokú, provocó grandes ráfagas de viento que segaban por unos momentos a Miyabi y sus secuaces.

Miyabi preguntaba con miedo, como era posible que Gokú estuviera provocando una catástrofe natural en todo West Génetics. Uno de los temerosos Limiter, apuntó con sus manos tratando de intensificar el Freezing.

—¡Gokú, tranquilízate! ¡Destruirás toda la academia! —Le gritaba Kazuya desde el suelo.

Si. Gokú tiene el suficiente poder para destruir todo West Génetics y más. Esta revelación, dejo perpleja a Miyabi quien empezó a entrar en pánico. En cambio, Gokú hacía caso omiso a las palabras y seguía incrementando su poder.

—Les dije... —En los segundos que Gokú detuvo su proferir, fueron como si el tiempo se detuviera solo por un instante, parecido a cuando las memorias de nuestra vida completa pasan frente a nuestros ojos en un flash antes de morir. Este fue el sentimiento que sintió Miyabi y sus Limiters—. Que la dejaran. —Esto lo dijo en un susurro. Sin embargo...

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

Una luz potente proveniente de Gokú, cegó por unos momentos a todos en la azotea, acompañado de una explosión que sacudió toda el área de West Génetics.

— _«Esto se salió de control». —_ El polvo provocado por la explosión, impedía la visibilidad del entorno aKazuya.

Tan pronto como la polvareda se fue disipando, y el sonido del entorno volvía a escucharse, una voz alertó a todos los presentes de la azotea.

—Como se atrevieron a tocarla... ¡Ella estaba llorando por su culpa! —Gokú se hallaba furioso, con Miyabi y sus Limiters—. ¡No se los perdonare!

Desde otra perspectiva, Kazuya temía que el pelinegro matara a los estudiantes, los cuales se mofaron de Satellizer. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer él en sus condiciones? Aún no sabía manipular el Freezing.

A paso seguro, Gokú caminó lento, mientras la fuerza de sus pisadas agrietaba el concreto del piso por cada paso que daba; y esto, durante el tiempo en que unas venas palpitantes aparecían en su cien. Gokú está furioso.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Gokú desapareció de la vista de todos. A posteriori, reapareció en frente del joven que tenía aprisionada de los brazos a Satellizer.

 _¡Crash!_

Gokú tomó al muchacho de la nuca y lo azotó levemente en el concreto, para no matarlo; solo dejarlo inconsciente por unos minutos.

—« _¿El-él puede usar el Accel Turn?_ » —Pensaba Miyabi sorprendida, dado a que Gokú se movía muy rápido—. _«¡Imposible! Solo las Pandoras tenemos esa habilidad»_.

Los dos Limiters que quedaban, aún se hallaban tirados en el suelo y conmocionados por todo lo sucedido. Con brevedad se levantaron, para nuevamente usar el Freezing y así neutralizarlo. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, esta vez, el Freezing no hacía efecto; su Ki le daba protección, permitiéndole neutralizar el Freezing.

—¿¡Creen que eso funcionará conmigo dos veces!?

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Nuevamente, Gokú desapareció de la vista, causando un sobresalto y pusilanimidad en los presentes.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Miyabi empezaba a entrar en pánico, tratando de hallar algún rastro del guerrero desaparecido—. ¡Ese no es Accel Turn! ¡Es su propia velocidad!

—A-a-ayu...

Al voltear su rostro, Miyabi se percató de como Gokú apareció a espaldas de su segunda víctima. Acto seguido, con su antebrazo, él pelos de punta lo estranguló hasta dejarlo sin aíre, y por completo inconsciente.

Esto se veía mal. Kazuya divisaba como Gokú arrojaba al Limiter, quien se hallaba con los ojos en blanco, mientras caía lentamente al pavimento.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

—¡Otra vez desapareció! —Pánico fue lo que sintió Miyabi. El corazón le martilleaba en su garganta, los vellos de su nuca erizándose, los ojos le ardían, las manos heladas y la seguridad de que, en cualquier momento, Gokú apareciera en su espalda, dispuesto a quebrar su cuello con tan solo un movimiento de sus manos, era lo que pasaba por su mente—. _«¡Este tipo nos va a matar!»_

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Apenas dicho eso, Gokú se manifestó por el frente del joven, quien se había fracturado la mano al golpear el rostro del guerrero.

Antes de proferir una palabra, el joven Limiter sintió como era tomado del cuello. De a poco su vista se nublaba y su respiración se le era muy dificultosa. Lo único que pudo divisar, antes de caer en las manos de la inconciencia, fue un rostro de ferocidad, como un león cuando tiene en vista a su presa.

A posteriori, Gokú soltó al muchacho, entre tanto este caía como muñeco de trapo al pavimento. En seguida, Gokú giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia la dirección de Miyabi.

—Es tu turno. —Esta frialdad de Gokú, hace bastante tiempo que no la mostraba. De hecho, ese semblante solo se vio cuando Krílin murió a manos de Tambourine.

Miyabi solo se preguntó si moriría; solo eso pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de pedir clemencia, cosa que Gokú hubiera perdonado por su personalidad, Miyabi se percató de como Satellizer caminaba directo hacia ella.

La rubia estaba furiosa, con su rostro ennegrecido, a tal punto que sus ojos no se apreciaban por la oscuridad de sus flequillos. Sus puños se hallaban tan apretados, que un poco de piel se desgarraba de ellas; acto, que le hizo escurrir sangre de sus palmas, mientras dejaba un hilillo rojizo por el camino.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

En pleno centro del rostro, Miyabi recibió un fuerte puñetazo. Acto, que provocó fractura y sangrado en la nariz de la susodicha. Pese a la sorpresa de Gokú, este decidió no interferir por ahora.

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Esto era una masacre de golpes. A Satellizer no le importaba nada, ni siquiera como sus manos se empañaban de sangre tras dicha golpiza. El terror de Kazuya era evidente, ¿Acaso Satellizer no sentía nada por tal aberrante acto? ¿Tan fría es con sus enemigos?

En cambio, Miyabi comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, suplicando a la rubia que por favor se detenga. A pesar de ello, Satellizer con un rostro que carecía de emociones, se desentendió de las suplicas.

—Te matare. —Este susurro tan aterrador fue oído por un impactado Gokú y Kazuya; y más, cuando se percataron de la invocación de Nova Blood.

Un ataque más bastaría para que Miyabi muera de manera lenta y dolorosa. Ese momento fue un infierno para la Pandora; sus segundos de vida estaban contados.

—Lo... siento. —Estas dos palabras bastaron para hacer dudar unas décimas de segundo a Satellizer. Dudas, que de inmediato desaparecieron. Sin embargo...

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Gokú aparece a un lado de la rubia, tomando sus manos para detener el ataque.

—Es suficiente castigo, Satella. Ella acaba de disculparse. —Pese a las palabras de Gokú, la rubia seguía aplicando fuerza, dispuesta a estoquear a Miyabi—. Por favor, Satella...

Esta última frase, hizo menguar a Satellizer de su ataque. Lentamente, Gokú le arrebataba a Nova Blood de sus manos. La rubia seguía con su rostro ennegrecido. La ira había cesado, al igual que la lluvia invernal cesa a comienzos de primavera.

Lentamente, Satellizer levantó y miró sus manos empapadas de sangre. Esto la conmociono.

—Lo siento... Gokú-san... —Un líquido transparente comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas. Su semblante carecía de emociones, al grado que la luz de sus ojos desaparecía por completo. Se sentía tan sola.

Gokú, sin embargo, quedo atónito. Algo en su interior se quebró al ver el estado de la rubia. Un sentimiento comenzó a nacer. Debía hacer algo, debido a que, entre más pasaba el tiempo, más le dolía su pecho por verla así.

En consecuencia, Nova Blood fue arrojada por Gokú a un lugar distante, mientras tomaba a la rubia, levantándola para apoyarla en sus pectorales. Los recuerdos del pasado, hicieron que Gokú recordara los abrazos de su abuelo, los cuales siempre funcionaban cuando se encontraba triste o desanimado.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor. —Lo que no sabía el inocente pelinegro, es que Satellizer estaba que explotaba. Su rostro ardía como el infierno y sentía como su corazón daba más de cien latidos por segundo. Eso creía—. No dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar. Lo prometo.

Los ojos carentes de vida, habían retomado su luz, volviendo al igual, el lindo tonó azul que poseían.

Por un lado, Gokú completamente hipnotizado por los hermosos zafiros azules que lo miraban, no pudo despegar su mirada de la hermosa Pandora. Por primera vez, sentía que debía protegerla con recelo, sin dejar que nadie más la lastime o la haga llorar.

En contraste, Satellizer trataba de algún modo de desviar su mirada, pero le era imposible apartarse del joven. Se sentía tan bien estar resguardada en sus brazos, que simplemente no pudo; le era difícil. Además, no podía apartar la mirada de esos profundos ojos negros.

—¡¿Que paso aquí?! —De la nada, Chiffon hacia aparición en escena; mejor dicho, en la azotea.

Por unos minutos, no hubo ápice de ruido. De por sí, el silencio es incómodo, no importa en qué lugar te encuentres, siempre lo será.

—¡Yo provoque todo este desastre! —Habló, él pelos de punta—. Y si, yo lastime a estos chicos, dado a que nos atacaron. Yo solo me defendí. —Era claro, Gokú nunca se anda con rodeos; y si tenía que decir la verdad, pues, que más da—. Perdón por todo, Chiffon.

Gokú solo hacia reverencias, mientras era reprendido por Chiffon. Sin embargo, esto no le gusto para nada a Satellizer. Sentía que Chiffon era demasiado cercana al pelos de punta. Chiffon noto esto y solo atino a sonreír con su característico ¡Ufufu! Luego de ver como la Pandora rubia tomaba el brazo de Gokú con mucho recelo, y lo hundía en sus grandes encantos.

Por otra parte, Kazuya jamás olvidaría este día tan agotador. Luego de dar un suspiro, observo a Gokú quien, sin duda, será un factor importante para derrotar a los Novas _._ Todo esto pasaba por su mente.

—¿Que te pasa, Kazuya? Te veo muy pensativo. ¿Paso algo? —Preguntó el guerrero Gokú, caminando junto a Satellizer. Kazuya solo volteó su rostro, haciéndose el desentendido—. Vamos, no mientas. ¿Me estas ocultando algo? —Gokú comenzaba a hacer fastidioso.

—Jamás te lo diré. —Kazuya salía corriendo, mientras era seguido por Gokú. Los dos reían a carcajadas, como niños en un parque de atracciones.

—Estos chicos se comportan como niños. —Chiffon suspiraba—. ¡Ticy! Llévate a Miyabi y los jóvenes a la enfermería. Yo tengo que atender algunos asuntos. —Ordenó la peli marrón.

Chiffon miró a Gokú. Sabía que pronto personas conocidas irían por él, Kazuya y Satellizer. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una de cansancio, tras ver los pequeños estragos que había provocado Gokú.

—Ahora, ¿Que escusa voy a darle a la directora?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de esta remasterización. Habían muchas fallas e incoherencias en este capítulo, que acabo de editar.**

 **En fin, todo está arreglado.**

 **Bien, es hora de decir adiós. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Y no olviden comentar!**

 **¡Chao!**


	3. 03: La Pandora Escarlata

**Hola, como están. Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La Pandora Escarlata.**

* * *

Un día la tierra fue invadida por seres extra-dimensionales conocidos como **Novas**. Usando tejidos artificiales llamados **Estigmas** y sellándolos en sus cuerpos, una nueva rasa de guerreras nació. Estas chicas poseen la habilidad de usar poderosas armas y habilidades que excedían a la de los humanos normales. Teniendo un chico más joven como compañero, ambos luchaban como pareja en los combates. Estas chicas son las únicas que pueden resistir el efecto **Freezing** de los **Novas,** así que la humanidad las llamó... **Pandoras.**

Pero existe una leyenda que dice; el guerrero proveniente de otro mundo, el guerrero capaz de encarar y vencer a los **Novas,** el gran guerrero que vendrá en los momentos de desesperación y angustia, cuando la tierra este al borde de la extinción, ese hombre aparecerá y hará lo que muchos no pudieron; Vencer y traer la paz. Este guerrero es conocido en los escritos antiguos como... **Guerrero Definitivo.**

* * *

La noche era tranquila en la academia **Génetics** , y Gokú daba golpes al aire con una técnica marcial digna de un maestro. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una chica rubia que desde el momento que el saiyajin prometió protegerla, la chica no se ha despegado del guerrero. Ella no solo sentía admiración hacia él, sino que era algo más fuerte. Siempre que lo veía sonreír sentía como su pecho empezaba a doler y tampoco podía evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. ¿Qué será ese sentimiento? ¿Por qué solo le pasa con él? Todo eso pasaba por su mente, mientras observaba al Saiyajin muy concentrado en su entrenamiento.

Ya terminada su práctica, Gokú ve como Satellizer miraba hacia el cielo estrellado perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa, Satella? —Gokú preguntaba sacando a la rubia de su leve estadía mental.

—Solo miro las estrellas. —Contestó Satellizer sin despegar su mirada del cielo—. Es muy difícil ver noches así.

—Ya veo. Yo en la montaña Paoz las observaba cada noche… Eso de alguna manera me tranquilizaba mucho. —El saiyajin lo decía sentándose a un lado de la rubia—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Satella? Cuando era pequeño, mi abuelito no me dejaba salir en las noches de luna llena.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Satellizer llena de curiosidad.

—Bueno, él me decía que cuando aparecía la luna llena, un monstruo muy poderoso aparecía. —Contaba el Saiyajin mirando hacia el cielo, mientras era observado por Satellizer—. Y me dijo que nunca debía hacerle frente, pero... —Gokú puso una expresión triste—. Esa cosa mato a mi abuelito, y peor aún, incluso yo estando ahí presente, no me percate de que ese monstruo nos había atacado.

—Lo siento. —Satellizer bajaba su mirada, recordando que hace algunos años también había perdido a alguien importante.

—No te preocupes. —El saiyajin le volvía a sonreír.

El azabache seguía relatándole todo sobre su persona, ya que Satellizer se había marchado cuando relataba todo lo concierne a su mundo.

Los chicos platicaban sin percatarse que las horas pasaban rápidamente, pues Satellizer se encontraba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonriente. Pero no todo dura para siempre, ¿Verdad?

El saiyajin detendría su platica en seco, sintiendo una presencia cerca y qué esta los observaba.

—Eres Satellizer L. Bridget, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó una joven de 17 años llamada, Ingrid Bernstein.

Ingrid tiene el cabello de color rojo y sus ojos son verde azulados. Ella tiene patillas largas que alcanzan más allá de su hombro y golpean justo sobre sus ojos. La mayoría de las veces, su expresión es fría y amarga.

Ella usa el uniforme estándar de la academia **Génetics.**

—¿Qué quieres? —Seria, pregunto la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres? Pero que descortés. Bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por no presentarme. —Ingrid con una expresión de pocos amigos, extendía su mano para saludar a la rubia. A pesar de todo, la chica era bastante honrada—. Soy Ingrid Bernstein, **Tu superior.** ¡Y será mejor que no rechaces el apretón de manos! —No cambiaba su semblante de seriedad.

Sin embargo, antes de que Satellizer profiriera palabras, el Saiyajin interrumpió como era de costumbre, interponiéndose sin preocupación alguna entre las dos chicas.

—¡Hola, soy Gokú! ¡Un gusto, Ingrid! —El saiyajin con su típico saludo, estrechó la mano de la pelirroja dejándola sorprendida y confusa.

—¿Eh…? Si, un gusto... ¿Gokú?—La pelirroja correspondió el saludo, pero seguía algo sorprendida.

—¿Tú también eres una **Pandora** como Satella? —El saiyajin pregunto emocionado, esperando una respuesta para pedirle una pelea amistosa a la hermosa joven.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —Contestó fríamente la pelirroja.

—¿Te gustaría pel…?

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

—¡Solo dilo! Quieres pelea, ¿Verdad? —Satellizer interrumpía al Saiyajin, poniendo su **Volt Weapón** en el cuello de Ingrid.

—No hay apuro. Si quieres una lucha… —Ingrid con su mano apartaba el arma de la rubia—. Entonces una lucha tendrás. —La pelirroja se ganaba a espaldas de Satellizer—. Lucharemos en 24 horas, ¿Entendido…? Yo pensaba que no tenías un **Limiter** , pero por lo que veo, encontraste uno. —La pelirroja miraba al saiyajin.

—Limi... ¿Qué? —Se preguntaba el Saiyajin arqueando una ceja—. ¡Oye, tú! —Llamaba el guerrero. Ingrid solo volteo su mirada para verlo—. ¿Qué es un Limito? —Preguntó riéndose y frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa boba.

 ** _¡Plop!_**

La pelirroja caía de espaldas cómicamente. De igual forma se levanto, y con mucha rabia se acerco al saiyajin para regañarlo.

—¡Es **Limiter,** idiota! —Íngrid acercaba su rostro a la cara del Saiyajin, mientras venas palpitantes se veían en su cien—. Los **Limiters** son los compañeros en batalla de las **Pandoras**. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

—¡Si señora! —Gokú se enderezaba al igual que un soldado—. « _¡Que miedo! Esta chica se parece mucho a Bulma». —_ Pensó el saiyajin nervioso.

—Bueno, como sea... ¡Satellizer! Nuestra pelea será conforme a las reglas. —Comentó la pelirroja tranquilizándose—. Así que tendré a mi **Limiter** peleando a mi lado… Un compañero listo. No tienes oportunidades de ganar.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Íngrid le daba a entender que las reglas eran para protegerse entre ellos y el que las rompía debía pagar de alguna u otra forma. Gokú solo escuchaba, pero no entendía absolutamente nada... el saiyajin solo pudo entender que lucharían en 24 horas, pero lo demás, nada.

—Si fuera tú, buscaría un **Limiter** para nuestra pelea. Ya que por lo que veo, este chico no lo es. —Íngrid miraba al Saiyajin. Luego se giraba dándole la espalda a los dos jóvenes—. ¡Ah! Y, por cierto. Mi **Limiter** Leo, es más poderoso que los noviecitos de Miyabi. —Dijo Íngrid de espaldas mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos salvajemente. Pero esto fue oído por el saiyajin que se empezaba a emocionar—. Y por supuesto, mi fuerza es superior a la de Miyabi. —Concluyó la pelirroja yéndose del lugar.

—¡Espera un momento! —Llamó el Saiyajin deteniendo a Íngrid.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Satella no necesita buscar a nadie. Conmigo bastara para pelear. —El Saiyajin se golpeaba el pecho confiado y dejando intrigada a la pelirroja.

—¿Gokú-kun? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —Susurró Satellizer agachando su cabeza con algo de tristeza.

—¡No! Eso va en contra de las reglas. —Contestó Íngrid que miraba seriamente.

—¿Acaso… tienes miedo? —Gokú se burlaba, para que la chica cediera.

—¿Acaso… quieres que te mate? —Íngrid se paraba frente al saiyajin mirándolo con rivalidad—. Esta bien. Dejare que participes... Sera en 24 horas, muchacho. —Agregó, perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes, caminando en dirección a las habitaciones de la academia.

Dando un suspiró, el saiyajin volteo su mirada hacía Satellizer. —Esto será divertido, ¿No lo crees? —Y, Chocaba sus puños lleno de emoción.

—Gokú-san, siempre te metes en problemas por mi culpa. —Satellizer lo decía triste.

—No digas tonterías, yo digo que es todo lo contrario... es muy divertido estar contigo. —De manera amigable, el saiyajin sonreía como un idiota; típico de el.

La rubia solo agachó la cabeza, ya que en realidad no quería seguir involucrando más al saiyajin en sus asuntos. Así que pensaría en algo para que Gokú no luchara. Pero antes...

—¡Kaho! ¡Sal de ahí, quieres! —Llamó el saiyajin dejando intrigada a la rubia. La peli castaña salía de atrás de una pared mientras se frotaba la cabeza y sacaba su lengua, expresión que decía: **Creo que me encontraron**.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Satellizer miraba algo molesta a Kaho, quien se resguardaba a espaldas del saiyajin—. ¿Qué haces? ¡No lo toques! —Expresó la rubia viendo como la peli castaña, al parecer, se llevaba muy bien con Gokú.

—¡Tranquila, Satella! Es solo una amiga. —El saiyajin lo decía para tranquilizar a la rubia, pero, muy molesta, abandona el lugar dejando solos a Gokú y Kaho—. ¡Satella...! ¡Espera...! —El saiyajin trataba de detenerla, pero sin éxito—. Pero ¿Qué le pasa? —Se preguntaba muy extrañado.

—Lo siento, Gokú-Senpai. —Kaho hacia una reverencia—. Al parecer Satellizer-Senpai se enojó por mi culpa.

—Oye Kaho, no te preocupes. —Dijo el saiyajin—. Pero ¿Por qué nos espiabas? —Pidió saber.

—Es que iba a mi habitación, pero al salir me topé que tú y Satellizer-Senpai, hablaban con Íngrid-Senpai. Así que decidí escuchar a escondidas. Perdón. —La chica se frotaba la cabeza.

—Ya veo. —El saiyajin lo decía despreocupadamente—. Bueno, si eso era todo, está bien… Supongo.

—Gokú-Senpai, eres un tonto. —Menciono Kaho mientras suspiraba. Pero la chica cambiaría su expresión a una seria—. Senpai, debes entender que Íngrid-Senpai es muy poderosa... por algo está entre las diez más fuertes en toda la academia.

—Bueno, a mí me da igual. Con tal de que sea fuerte, no habrá ningún problema. —Gokú se ponía las manos en la nuca—. ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste entre las diez más fuertes?

—¡Ay! Pero que lerdo eres. —Kaho se golpeaba la frente.

—¡Genial! Entonces debe haber chicas más fuertes. —Gokú lo decía feliz mientras se alejaba y dejaba sola a Kaho.

—¿Senpai? ¡SENPAI! —La peli castaña seguía al saiyajin—. ¡Espérame!

 **Varias Horas Después.**

Satellizer se encontraba tomando un baño mientras pensaba en Gokú y Kaho. Ella prácticamente apretaba sus puños solo con imaginarse lo cerca que Kaho se encontraba del saiyajin. Esto de alguna manera, hacía que Satellizer insultara a Kaho mentalmente y no solo a ella, sino que también a Gokú con igual exactitud.

Como era posible que el tonto de Gokú estuviera con otra chica, si él le había prometido estar con ella siempre para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Satellizer solo daba pequeños gritos de molestia, para después sentarse en la tina y apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas.

—Gokú, tonto. —Susurraba la chica muy deprimida.

Pero Satellizer al percatarse de su actitud, abriría sus ojos en grande manera no entendiendo el porqué de sus….

—¿Celos? ¿Estoy celosa? —Se preguntaba la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras cubría su cabeza con sus antebrazos.

Por otro lado, Gokú buscaba la habitación de Satellizer para hablar con ella y pensar en una estrategia para la batalla. Pero como era de esperarse por parte de Gokú, al él no le importan las estrategias, solo quería hablar con Satellizer pues, la emoción era grande por pelear con una de las **Pandoras** más fuertes de toda la academia.

Pasados unos minutos, Gokú ya estaba en la entrada de la puerta a la habitación de Satellizer. Lo primero que hizo el saiyajin fue tocar la puerta, pero nadie respondía... así que solo tomo la manilla para luego girarla y subsecuente entrar en la habitación sin permiso alguno.

Ya dentro, Gokú empieza a llamar a Satellizer, pero esta seguía sin responder. Cansado de esperar, lo único que se le ocurre es esperar sentado en la cama. Sentado, solo miro la habitación de extremo a extremo esperando a que apareciera la rubia.

—Vaya, es una habitación bastante acogedora... ¿Qué es esto? —El saiyajin tomaba un peluche a un lado de él—. ¡Es un cachorro! Parece que a Satella le gustan los peluches. ¿Y esto? —Ahora tomaba un libro—. Di… a… rio, diario. —Leía el exterior.

—¿Gokú? —Satellizer salía de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo.

—¡Satella! —Gokú muy feliz la miraba.

Sin embargo, la rubia se percataría de lo que Gokú tenía en sus manos. —¡No! ¡No puedes mirar adentro! —Rápidamente, corrió en dirección al saiyajin para quitarle su diario.

El saiyajin miraba extrañado la reacción de la rubia, pero lo que sorprendió fue ver que la chica corría con sus ojos cerrados, mientras extendía uno de sus brazos y con el otro se sujetaba la toalla.

De un rápido movimiento, Satellizer le arrebata el diario de sus manos a Gokú, para posteriormente dar un suspiro de alivio. Pero no se había percatado que cuando tomo el diario, soltó inconscientemente la toalla, mostrando su voluptuoso cuerpo al saiyajin.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡No me mires! —Gritó muy ruborizada, tomando una sábana para cubrir su hermoso cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, como tú digas. —El saiyajin muy calmado se volteaba. Luego de unos minutos, pregunto—: ¿Puedo ver ahora?

—S-sí. —Contestó muy nerviosa Satellizer.

Al voltear su mirada, el saiyajin se percató del rostro molesto que expresaba la rubia. El realmente no entendía porque la chica volteaba su mirada con desagrado hacia otra parte.

—¿Por qué estás enojada? —Preguntó bobamente el saiyajin.

—No te importa. —Satellizer inflaba sus mejillas lindamente, sin mirar a Gokú.

Gokú lentamente se acercaba a la chica, pero está muy enojada le dice qué se detenga. Gokú sin comprender el porqué de su repentino enojo, hizo caso y se detuvo en seco.

—Peleare sola contra Íngrid, ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Satellizer lo decía con su miraba baja. — ¡No necesito la ayuda de un hombre! —Esta vez miro fríamente al Saiyajin qué quedaba perplejo frente a tal situación.

—Pero...

—¡Lárgate! —Satellizer le gritaba.

El Saiyajin solo bajo su cabeza, frotándose la nuca confundido. —Bueno, si eso es lo qué quieres. —El saiyajin salía deprimido de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Perdóname, Gokú-kun, pero no quiero qué te sigas involucrando conmigo _._ Perdóname. —Decía la rubia mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

 **Con Íngrid.**

La pelirroja estaba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación, recordando a su mejor amiga Marín que murió hace unos años atrás en batalla. Íngrid solo decía que uno debe pelear para proteger a todos ya que, para ella, ese era el deber de una **Pandora.**

—Un lugar donde las **Pandoras** nos reunimos es aquí, la base de un ejército, y dentro de un ejército es fundamental tener un respeto de honor sobre la jerarquía de los compañeros. —Decía Íngrid—. ¿Tu qué piensas sobre este principio, Satellizer L Bridget?

Tal y como dijo la pelirroja, Satellizer se encontraba a espaldas de Íngrid con una expresión muy seria mientras decía que, si uno quiere luchar sin la interferencia de un **Limiter** , uno debe atacar al oponente mientras el **Limiter** esté ausente. Para Satellizer ese era su principio de lucha.

—¿En verdad? —A Íngrid le hizo gracia la respuesta.

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

Una explosión estremeció a toda la academia, siendo notado por casi todos los estudiantes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —El saiyajin se sentaba en su cama sintiendo dos choques de energías qué provocaron un leve temblor—. ¡Maldición! ¡Satella está en peligro! —Gokú se levantaba rápidamente, para subsecuente dar un salto desde la ventana de su habitación y salir corriendo en dirección al Ki de Satellizer.

 **Con Íngrid y Satellizer.**

—No tengas una mala idea de tu superior, Satellizer L Bridget. —Decía Íngrid que tenía tomada del rostro a la rubia—. ¡Yo dije qué lucharía con mi **Limiter** porque las reglas así lo dictan! —Apretaba con más fuerza el rostro de Satellizer—. Pero eso no significa qué yo sea débil sin mi **Limiter.**

Íngrid apretaba el cráneo de Satellizer con mucha más fuerza, hasta qué nombró a cierto pelinegro ausente.

—Oye, ¿Dónde está ese tal Gokú? —Preguntó la pelirroja. — Acaso al cobarde le dio miedo venir.

—¡A él no lo metas en esto! —Gritó furiosa la rubia—. Gokú-kun no tiene nada qué ver en nuestra pelea.

—Bueno, da igual... —Íngrid miraba seria a Satellizer, para después poner una sonrisa burlona—. No me interesan los cobardes.

—¡Jaja!

— **¡Tsk!** ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Íngrid lo decía molesta, apretando con más fuerza el rostro de Satellizer.

—Si Gokú-kun estuviera aquí, ya te habría puesto en tu lugar. Él es muy fuerte... incluso fue capaz de luchar con dos **Numbers** a la vez. —La rubia miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Íngrid no podía creer lo que Satellizer le decía, era algo imposible para un hombre, ni siquiera un **Limiter** con entrenamiento podría con una **Pandora** , y mucho menos con una **Number...** eso era algo ilógico.

—¡Mientes! —Íngrid miraba muy furiosa a la rubia.

—Qué, ¿Acaso te dio miedo enterarte de qué hay alguien más fuerte que nosotras las **Pandoras**? —Se mofaba Satellizer.

—Bueno, eso ahora no importa, ya que todo lo qué dices es mentira. —Íngrid dejaba su impresión a un lado y se volvía a concentrar en la batalla—. Primero acabare contigo, Satellizer L Bridget.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

De una potente patada en la barbilla, Satellizer hace retroceder a la pelirroja, quien reía divertida por el débil ataque de la rubia.

—¡¿Muéstrame ese poder del qué tanto hablan?! —Íngrid se posicionaba para subsecuente exclamar—: **¡Divine Trust!**

La pelirroja invocaba su **Volt Weapón** qué consistía en dos Tonfas Blade. **(Nota: Internet por si las dudas).**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Ingrid atacaba brutalmente a Satellizer, quien fue forzada a retroceder contra la pared de otro dormitorio del edificio. Ingrid soltó un golpe que por poco le da en la cabeza a la rubia, pero este al a verse desviado, impactó con la pared que se desmoronó por la fuerza del golpe.

—« _¿Qué es este poder?_ » —Pensaba la rubia muy sorprendida—. « _Debo ponerme seria»._ **¡Nova Blood!** —Satellizer invocaba su **Volt Weapón.**

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Crac!_**

Con **Nova Blood** , Satellizer bloquea un ataque qué se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo, cuando las dos **Volt Weapón** impactaron, la **Nova Blood** de Satellizer se hizo pedazos como si de vidrio se tratara.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Inmediatamente, Ingrid le propina una patada en el estómago a la rubia la cual sale disparada cayendo en el techo de una habitación, dejando en este un leve agujero.

—¿Qué te pasa, Satellizer? ¡¿Te das por vencida?! —Íngrid miraba seriamente desde abajo del edificio—. ¡Baja de inmediato! ¡Tú no decides cuando se termina esta pelea!

Satellizer solo miraba de reojo a la pelirroja con muchas heridas en su cuerpo mientras pensaba. —« _¿Tan fuerte es? ¡Si! ¡Ella es más fuerte y rápida que yo! Si quiero ganar, las tácticas normales no servirán»._

— **¡Accel! —** Exclamó Satellizer aumentando su velocidad de golpe.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

—¿Desapareció? —Preguntó Kazuya qué se encontraba viendo la pelea desde atrás de un árbol—. Dónde está Gokú-san cuando se necesita.

—Así qué puedes usar **Accel.** Creo que está bien para alguien de segundo año. —Íngrid miraba sin expresión alguna.

Con una expresión de tranquilidad, la pelirroja cierra sus ojos quedándose parada en medio de una Satellizer, quien giraba muy velozmente alrededor de Íngrid.

Satellizer creía que Íngrid no podía seguir su velocidad, ya que la pelirroja se encontraba parada sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—¡Te tengo! —Expresó Satellizer atacando con su **Nova Blood** por un costado de la pelirroja.

 ** _¡Crac!_**

Satellizer quedaría impactada, viendo como Íngrid levantaba su mano levemente y detenía a **Nova Blood** con su **Divine Trust** , haciéndola pedazos en el camino.

De inmediato, Satellizer retrocede mientras Íngrid le decía que su **Accel Turn** había sido impresionante pero inútil, ya que con solo velocidad no era suficiente. Satellizer necesitaba dividir el sonido para poder confundir al enemigo, es decir, el ataque debía venir de al menos dos direcciones para qué fuera más efectivo, pues el **Accel** básico era eficiente contra los **Novas** , pero contra las **Pandoras** era diferente, ya que todas las chicas de tercer año podían usar un **Accel** básico.

—¡Te mostrare como es un verdadero **Accel**! —Exclamó Íngrid con un rostro serio—. **¡Tempest Turn!**

Íngrid a gran velocidad crea cuatro imágenes residuales de ella, dejando confundida a la rubia qué no sabía en qué dirección atacaría la pelirroja.

—« _¡No puedo esquivar esto!_ » —Pensó la rubia que se empezaba a desesperar.

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Satellizer recibía golpes críticos provenientes de todas direcciones. Por otro lado, Kazuya miraba aterrado como la rubia era masacrada. Pero la pelea era observada en las sombras por una chica que portaba un celular en sus manos.

—Está haciéndolo mejor de lo que esperaba. —Decía la chica que se encontraba sentada en el techo de uno de los edificios—. Tal vez no debí haber llamado a Leo.

 **En la Pelea.**

Íngrid caminaba lentamente en dirección a Satellizer, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo mal herida.

—Ni siquiera necesite de mi **Limiter** para vencerte. —Íngrid tomaba del cabello a Satellizer, para subsecuente rasgar su ropa y así poder arrancar sus **Estigmas** —. Escucha. Por tu rebeldía hacia tus superiores, tus **Estigmas** serán confiscadas.

—¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUGGGHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! —Gritaba del dolor, mientras una de sus **Estigmas** era arrancada de su espalda.

 ** _¡Fiuu!_**

Un haz de energía se dirigía velozmente hacia Íngrid.

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

Gracias a su **Accel Turn** , Ingrid evadió con mucha dificultad el ataque, el cual dejo un pequeño agujero en el piso. Pero, para sorpresa de Íngrid, el ataque solo era una distracción.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

El saiyajin aparece enfrente de Íngrid, propinándole una patada de Karate en el estómago. Esto hizo que la pelirroja atravesara toda una habitación de la academia.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue eso? —Íngrid se levantaba de los escombros un poco herida—. Eso me dolió... me dolió demasiado. —Se quejaba la pelirroja, pasando su mano por su boca y limpiando un hilillo de sangre que salía de esta.

Al levantarse, Íngrid miró en dirección a Satellizer, sin embargo, se sorprendería al ver al chico que la retó la noche anterior al un lado de ella. Muy serio, Gokú miraba a Íngrid, quien sintió un leve escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

La pelirroja al ver al saiyajin, empezó a recordar todo lo que le dijo Satellizer mientras combatían: **«Gokú-kun lucho contra dos Numbers a la vez»**.

—Entonces, ¿Todo lo que dijo Satellizer es cierto? —Íngrid se preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada—. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

 **En Otro Lugar** **.**

—¿Quién es ese muchacho? —Se preguntaba sorprendida la chica que observaba la pelea desde el techo de un edificio—. « _Es muy veloz, ni siquiera yo pude verlo._ » —Pensó, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su rostro—. ¡Maldición! Esto no estaba en mis planes.

 **Volviendo con Gokú.**

—¡GOKÚ-SENPAI! —Gritaron felices al unísono Kaho y Kazuya.

—¿Eh? —Kaho miro a Kazuya con confusión—. ¡¿Qué haces ahí, pedazo de idiota?! —Le gritó Kaho desde su habitación.

—¡Jajaja! —Kazuya solo se reía nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—¿Go-Gokú-kun? —Susurró Satellizer, quien miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos al saiyajin parado frente a ella.

Satellizer solo bajó su mirada pensando que Gokú se encontraba molesto con ella, pero se sorprendería al ver que el Saiyajin se agachaba, y con su mano levantaba su barbilla con delicadeza, diciéndole que comiera la semilla. Satellizer solo asintió y abrió su boca para luego masticarla. Al tragar la semilla, Satellizer sintió como sus heridas desaparecían por completo, dejando a todos los presentes impactados, viendo como la rubia se levantaba sin herida alguna.

—¿Qué era eso, Gokú-senpai? —Preguntó Kaho que se encontraba presente.

—Es una semilla de mi mundo, capaz de curar cualquier tipo de herida. —Contestó el saiyajin—. Se llaman, **Semillas del ermitaño**.

— **¡Wow!** Increíble. —Mencionó Kazuya, quien se encontraba a un lado de Kaho.

—Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Gokú con una ceja arqueada y cruzado de brazos.

Los dos chicos iban a responder, pero Gokú los interrumpe. —Bueno, da igual. —Gokú se ponía las manos en la nuca despreocupadamente.

 ** _¡Plop!_**

Los dos chicos caen de espaldas de forma graciosa, sacando una linda carcajada en Satellizer que veía la escena.

—¡GOKUUUUU! —Gritaron los dos chicos enojados encarando al saiyajin.

—¡Jejeje! Perdón. —El saiyajin se frotaba la nuca mientras sonreía.

Pero los chicos fueron interrumpidos de su plática, cuando escuchan a un joven gritar el nombre de Íngrid.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, mirando fijamente al joven.

—Él es Leo-senpai, es el **Limiter** de Íngrid-senpai. —Contestó Kaho.

Leo tiene los ojos azules y el pelo rubio. Él solo se vio usando el uniforme escolar de **Génetics** y el uniforme de combate que usan todos los **Limiters.**

—¿Leo? —Íngrid miraba al joven.

—¡Íngrid-senpai! ¿Está bien? —Preguntaba preocupado el ojiazul.

—Si. —Contestó Íngrid que miraba molesta en dirección a Gokú y sus amigos—. « _Ese tipo. Debo tener cuidado con él»_. —Íngrid miraba al saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, Gokú y los muchachos hablaban olvidándose que hace unos momentos, hubo una pelea que casi le cuesta los **Estigmas** a Satellizer.

—¡Satellizer-senpai! Esto es tuyo. —Kazuya le entregaba la **Estigma** que Íngrid le había arrancado de su espalda.

Pero al ver como Kazuya se acercaba a ella, rápidamente se resguardo a espaldas del Saiyajin, ya que se sentía incomoda con otros hombres.

—Perdónala, Kazuya. Es que ella es muy tímida. —Decía Gokú mientras tomaba la **Estigma** —. Yo se la daré. —Gokú ahora miró a la rubia—. ¡Toma, Satella!

Gokú al tocar las manos de Satellizer, siente como estas empezaban a temblar y al rato mojarse, pues Satellizer se encontraba derramando lagrimas que caían es sus manos mientras que Gokú, por alguna razón, no soltaba las manos de la rubia.

—Gokú-kun…. lo siento…. lo siento tanto. —Sollozaba Satellizer, mirando al saiyajin con una expresión que haría sucumbir a cualquier hombre—. Pe-perdóname p-por haberte gritado. Tu siempre me estas salvando... incluso ahora viniste a salvarme, después de haberte tratado tan mal.

—¡No seas tonta, Satella! —Expresó el Saiyajin, pegando su frente con la de ella—. Yo jamás me enojaría contigo.

Por unos minutos los dos muchachos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mientras que a cierta peli castaña le salían corazones alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! —Kaho Gritaba como toda una fan.

—Debo admitir… —Íngrid miraba fríamente a Gokú y Satellizer—. Que hacen muy buena pareja.

—¡Íngrid-senpai! —Exclamaron al unísono Kazuya y Kaho.

—Así que saliste ilesa. —Gokú miraba seriamente a la pelirroja, para posteriormente tomar la cintura de Satellizer, apegándola de manera protectora hacia él—. No volverás a lastimar a Satella.

—¿G-Gokú-kun? —Satellizer miraba a Gokú con un brillo en sus ojos. Con un rubor y una linda sonrisa, Satellizer pondría su cabeza en el pecho del Saiyajin.

— _«Esto es increíble, nunca creí que Satellizer-senpai dejara que alguien la tocara»._ —Pensaba Kaho sorprendida, viendo como la rubia parecía muy feliz junto al saiyajin—. Bueno, después de todo es Gokú… él es muy especial. —Suspiró la peli castaña, mirando alegre la escena.

Pero había alguien que empezaba a perder la cordura.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué quebrantan las reglas que nos protegen a todos?! —Gritó Íngrid molesta. Luego se abalanzó directo hacia Satellizer para atacarla.

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

Rápidamente, el saiyajin se pone en frente de Satellizer desenfundando su báculo sagrado, así deteniendo las **Volt Weapón** de Íngrid.

—¡¿Como puede un pedazo de madera detener a mi **Divine Trust**?! —Exclamó Íngrid enfurecida.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estas tan enojada?! —El saiyajin miraba serio pero muy confundido.

Con una expresión de confusión, Kazuya no entendía por qué Íngrid estaba tan obsesionada con las reglas. El entendía que las reglas eran para mantenerlos unidos, pero ¿Las **Pandoras** son humanas también? El dudaba si era correcto imponerlas en ellos, ya que al final las reglas fueron hechas por simples humanos.

—Esta pelea no tiene sentido. —Decía Kazuya.

— Para Íngrid-senpai, si tiene sentido. —Dijo Kaho con una expresión triste.

Kaho empezó a relatar que hace un año, durante una sesión de entrenamiento al aire libre, la mejor amiga de Ingrid, Marín, murió cuando ella luchaba sola con un **Nova** , y cree que Marín habría sobrevivido si los estudiantes más jóvenes no huyeran debido a la falta de disciplina en sus filas.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. Es por eso que Íngrid-senpai es tan estricta en cuanto a las reglas se refiere. —Mencionó Kazuya, mientras observaba la pelea de Gokú e Íngrid.

 **En la Pelea.**

Íngrid empezaba a perder los estribos, ya que no acertaba ningún golpe certero al saiyajin.

—Oye, así nunca me vas a ganar. —Gokú con una expresión normal se agachaba esquivando una patada de Íngrid.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo darle un golpe! ¡Veamos si puedes seguir mí velocidad! —Íngrid atacaba con el filo de su **Divine Trust** al cuello de Gokú, pero el saiyajin con una acrobacia hacia atrás, la esquiva sin problemas.

 ** _¡Tempest Turn!_**

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Íngrid vuelve a crear cuatro imágenes residuales, para subsecuente abalanzarse contra el saiyajin a una super velocidad.

—¡Eso no será suficiente! —Exclamó Gokú.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

La pelirroja aparecería a espaldas del saiyajin, pero este solo levantaría su mano sin mirar hacia atrás, dándole un leve puñetazo en la barbilla a Íngrid. **(Nota: Escena de Gokú vs Zamazu).**

—¡¿Como pudiste saber dónde aparecería?! —Le exigió respuestas Íngrid mientas se tomaba la barbilla muy adolorida.

—Yo puedo predecir los movimientos del Ki. —Contestó el saiyajin naturalmente—. Así que no te servirá de nada crear imágenes.

—Hablas del Ki, o sea, ¿La energía que utilizan algunos artistas marciales? —Preguntó muy sorprendida la pelirroja.

—¿Conoces el Ki? —El saiyajin preguntaba muy sorprendido.

—¡Pues claro! El Ki o Chi, como lo llaman en otros países… es la energía interna que reside en cada ser viviente. —Íngrid dejaba boquiabierta a Gokú.

— **¡Wow!** Eres increíble. Sabes muchas cosas. —El saiyajin alababa a la pelirroja.

—Eso es muy básico. —Contestó—. Ahora entiendo porque eres tan fuerte. Pero dominar una energía tan complicada como el Ki, es algo imposible.

—A mí me costó mucho aprender el Ki. —Le mencionaba Gokú—. Para ser franco, yo aún no domino el Ki por completo.

—Ya veo. Pero, aun así, es la primera vez que veo un Ki tan avanzado. —Mencionó Íngrid mientras se volvía a situar en posición de combate—. ¡Te venceré!

—¡Jejeje! Pues... ¡Ataca! —Exclamó el Saiyajin emocionado.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

—Gokú-senpai sabe usar el Ki. —Decía Kaho impresionada.

—¿Ki? Pero si esa es la energía que ocupan los monjes. —Mencionaba Kazuya—. Qué, ¿Acaso eso es impresionante?

—¡Por supuesto que lo es, tonto! —Kaho le gritaba—. El Ki es una energía muy difícil de controlar. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que Gokú-senpai lo dominara a una edad tan corta y de una manera tan avanzada. Podría afirmarte que nadie en este mundo, ni siquiera está cerca de dominar el Ki como Gokú-senpai… te lo aseguro. —Kaho lo decía muy seria sin despegar su mirada de la pelea.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué beneficios te da el Ki? —Preguntó Kazuya.

—Bueno, por lo que se… algunos de los mejores artistas marciales mencionan que el Ki, es capaz de brindarte más fuerza física, resistencia y velocidad sobrehumana. También, el Ki es ocupado por algunos doctores de otros países, para terapias y enfermedades. —Explicaba Kaho.

Por otro lado, Satellizer apuntaba al cuello de Leo con su **Nova Blood** para que el susodicho no interfiriera en la batalla.

 **Íngrid vs Gokú.**

Todo lo que intentaba Íngrid era completamente inútil, Gokú era más veloz y fuerte físicamente, también tenía mucha más experiencia en combate que la pelirroja, o sea, todo estaba en su contra. Incluso dudaba si podría darle pelea en su **Modo Pandora** , ya que el saiyajin se veía que estaba jugando con ella.

— _«Debo apostarlo todo». —_ Pensaba Íngrid ahora con determinación—. **¡Modo Pandora!** **¡Traje de poder!** —Exclamó la pelirroja, para posteriormente crearse un traje exoesqueletico blanco que cubría por completo su cuerpo. **(Nota: El traje es muy parecido al de los Power Rangers).**

—Ese traje se parece mucho al de Ganessa. —Gokú miraba atento a Íngrid. — Bueno, ¡Ven con todo! —El saiyajin se ponía en posición de combate.

—Solo tengo 3 minutos para derrotarlo. —Comentó Íngrid sintiendo el cansancio en todo su cuerpo.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

Gokú e Íngrid chocaron sus puños creando una explosión que se sintió por todas las instalaciones de Génetics. Pero….

—¡Jejeje! —Reía el saiyajin mientras tomaba de las muñecas a Íngrid y le propinaba un rodillazo en el estómago, que por poco la hace perder el conocimiento.

— **¡Cof, Cof!** Está golpeando mucho más fuerte que antes. —Íngrid tocia tomándose la boca del estómago muy adolorida—. Es imposible, no puedo ganarle.

El rodillazo de Gokú había sido tan fuerte, que Íngrid cae de rodillas al suelo mientras su traje se empezaba a deshacer lentamente.

 **En Otro Lugar.**

—¿Un golpe? ¿Solo un maldito golpe le bastó para dejar tan mal a Íngrid? —Se preguntaba aterrada la chica que observaba la pelea—. ¿De dónde salió ese monstruo?

 **De Vuelta en la Pelea.**

—No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Íngrid perdía completamente la cordura—. ¡POR CULPA DE ESOS COBARDES MARÍN MURIÓ! ¡SI EN ESE MOMENTO LA FORMACIÓN NO HUBIERA CAÍDO! ¡SI LOS DE PRIMERO NO HUBIERAN HUIDO!... —Gritaba fuera de sus cabales la pelirroja yendo en contra del saiyajin—. ¡ENTONCES, MARÍN NO HABRÍA MUERTO! ¡ENTONCES, ESTARÍA CONMIGO AHORA! ¡LOS BASTARDOS QUE ABANDONAN A SUS COMPAÑEROS Y PISOTEAN LOS REGLAMENTOS, DEBEN PERECER!

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

Gokú solo se quedó parado recibiendo el puñetazo de Íngrid, que lo hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, ella no habría muerto. —Íngrid lo decía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras su traje desaparecía por completo—. Soy tan débil.

El saiyajin apartaba delicadamente el puño de Íngrid, tomando a la pelirroja en sus brazos, ya que había gastado toda su energía en la batalla.

—¡Gokú-kun/senpai! —Gritaban todos los chicos llegando donde el saiyajin.

—¡Íngrid-senpai! ¿Está bien? —Leo muy preocupado iba en dirección donde la pelirroja que Gokú había recostado en el suelo.

—¡Íngrid-senpai! —Llamaba Kazuya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Esta pelea no tuvo sentido. —Contestó Kazuya serio.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —Íngrid se trataba de levantar, pero no podía.

—Incluso en una situación impredecible, siempre es deber del comandante tomar las decisiones. ¿Crees que Marín-senpai se lamenta de su decisión? —Kazuya lo decía dejando impactada a Íngrid—. Ella dio su vida para cumplir con su deber. Su perdida es merecedora de respeto. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Íngrid-senpai? —Preguntaba el pelinegro—. ¡Pasaste por alto sus motivos y culpaste a otros de su muerte! ¡Tú eres la única que ha subestimado su noble sacrificio!

— _«¿Estaba menospreciando a Marín?»_ —Pensaba Íngrid impactada.

—Si Marín-Senpai estuviera aquí, se sentiría muy decepcionada.

Estas últimas palabras quebraron completamente a la pelirroja, quien lloraba con desconsuelo, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su amiga.

—¡Soy una idiota! Perdóname Marín. —Íngrid no paraba de llorar.

—No hables. Estas muy herida. —Gokú se acercaba a la pelirroja—. Toma, cómela… esto te curara. —Y le daba una semilla del ermitaño.

Íngrid al igual que Satellizer, fue sanada completamente de sus heridas.

—Esto es increíble. —Íngrid se observaba su cuerpo—. Estoy curada. Muchas gracias, Gokú-san. —Agradecía mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— ¡¿Están todos bien?! —Preguntó Kaho que venía con dos chicas.

—¿Virginia y Chirou de segundo año? —Dijo sorprendida Íngrid para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria. — ¡Virginia! Tu hace un año peleaste con Marín, ¿Cierto? Te preguntare sobre eso. ¿Te lamentas de haber abandonado a Marín?

— **«Los que no puedan luchar, retírense».** Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Marín-senpai antes de que tu llegaras al campo de batalla. —Contestó Virginia dejando impactada a Íngrid.

Virginia relataba que era imposible derrotar a los **Novas** con alumnos de primer año, pues sus **Estigmas** eran muy inmaduros; Incluso los de primer año intentaron luchar, pero rápidamente alcanzaron su límite y murieron en vano. Es por lo que Marine intento proteger la formación, pero al final ordenó la retirada.

—¿Lo ordenó Marín? ¿Incluso habiendo tantas **Pandoras** ese día? —Preguntaba la pelirroja sorprendida.

— No lo sé. Yo creo que debe haber sido por la muerte de Albert **. (Nota: Limiter de Marín).** Que Marín-senpai estaba confundida. —Comentaba Virginia—. **«Incluso sola quiero salvar tantos Kouhai como pueda».** Creo que esa fue su forma de pensar antes de morir.

Todos los presentes a excepción de uno, bajaba su mirada en señal de respeto. Hasta que cierto chico pelos de puntas abrió la boca.

—Creo que se preocupan demasiado. —El saiyajin se ponía las manos en la nuca muy despreocupado.

—¡Gokú-senpai! —Kaho le pellizcaba la mejilla—. ¿¡Acaso no conoces el respeto!?

—¡Ay, Ay, Ay! Kaho, eso me dolió. —El saiyajin se frotaba la mejilla.

—Gokú-san. ¿Por qué dices que no nos preocupemos? —Preguntó Íngrid confundida.

—Pues es muy simple. —todos los presentes lo miraban detenidamente—. Solo tenemos que revivir a tu amiga.

Todos quedaron completamente paralizados frente a tal respuesta, ellos creían que Gokú ya había perdido el juicio por decir disparates, incluso Íngrid se empezó a enfurecer.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

—¡No hagas esas bromas ahora, idiota! —Íngrid gritaba mientras humo salía de su puño tras haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza a Gokú.

—Pero ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —El saiyajin algo molesto se levantaba del piso con un enorme chichón en su cabeza—. ¡No es una broma, es cierto!

—¿A qué te refieres, Gokú? —Preguntaba Kazuya.

— Lo que pasa, es que en mi mundo existen unos artefactos llamados, **Esferas del Dragón.** —Narraba el saiyajin—. Esas esferas son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, y uno de esos deseos podría usarse para...

—¡Revivir a Marín! —Contestó Íngrid con un brillo en sus ojos, que dejo sorprendido al mismísimo Leo—. Por favor Gokú-san, ¡Revívela! te lo imploro. —Íngrid tomaba de las manos al saiyajin mientras le suplicaba.

—¡Claro! Pero tendrás que esperar a que vuelva Kami-sama para poder ir a mi mundo. —El saiyajin se lo decía alegre—. Podrás esperar, ¿Verdad?

—¡Si! —Contestó Íngrid con lágrimas de felicidad. — ¡Gracias Gokú-san!

Íngrid estaba tan alegre, que de la pura emoción abrazó al saiyajin, dejando furiosa a cierta rubia que miraba la escena.

 ** _¡Cof, Cof!_**

Kaho tocia fingidamente, haciendo reaccionar a la pelirroja que se separaba del saiyajin muy ruborizada.

—Pe-perdón. —Íngrid estaba muy nerviosa.

—¡Jejeje! No te preocupes. —El saiyajin le sonreía inocentemente mientras que, por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja no podía despegar su mirada del saiyajin.

— _«Es muy lindo»_. —Pensó la pelirroja muy ruborizada.

—Gokú-senpai. —Kaho le tocaba el hombro al saiyajin—. Mira. —La peli castaña apuntaba a Satellizer que apretaba sus puños y ponía una cara enojada, pero tierna, al saiyajin.

—¡Gokú... tonto! —Satellizer se marchaba del lugar con el saiyajin detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

—¿Satella? —Preguntó Gokú confundido, pues ya era la segunda vez que Satellizer se enojaba por algo que no entendía—. Pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Satella! ¡Espérame! —El saiyajin lo decía mientras perseguía a la rubia.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Unas jóvenes se encontraban hablando entre las sombras con la chica que había observado la batalla del saiyajin.

—¡Jamás me dijeron que a Satellizer la protegía un monstruo! —Exclamó la chica molesta.

La joven de 17 años llamada, Attia Simmons, aparenta ser una niña pequeña, menuda, con el pelo corto de color blanco plateado y los ojos de color marrón claro. Su cabello está retorcido en dos rizos-colas en ambos lados de la cabeza, dándole una forma similar de tifones. Ella es muy pequeña para su edad, siendo la Pandora más baja de toda la academia.

—Ya veo. Así que ese chico llamado Gokú pudo vencer sin problemas a Íngrid. —Decía una chica oculta entre las sombras—. ¿Tu qué piensas, **Elizabeth**?

—Solo asegúrate de observar los movimientos de esos tres. —Ordenaba Elizabeth—. _«Son Gokú, Satellizer L Bridget y Kazuya Aoi»._ —La chica pensaba con un rostro lleno de seriedad, para luego dibujársele una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Esto se pone interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Ya que esta parte la hice más larga que las otras dos.**

 **Bueno amigos, les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que le han dado a este Fic... en verdad, gracias. Y si tienen dudas del capítulo, pueden hablarme por la cuenta de FanFiction.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao!**


	4. 04: Conociendo a La Chica Del Tíbet

**Hola compañeros rufianes, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Bueno, sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Conociendo a La Chica Del Tíbet.**

* * *

 **Academia Génetics.**

Como le había prometido a la directora Margaret, Gokú se encontraba parado y de brazos cruzados, frente a **Pandoras** y **Limiters** de segundo año en el patio de la academia.

El saiyajin estaba meditando mientras se decía en su interior, que diablos les decía, o como demonios empezaría a entrenar a los alumnos, si esta era la primera vez en su vida que entrenaba a alguien.

—¡HMMM...! —Gokú se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la barbilla—. ¡HMMM...! —El saiyajin no salía de su trance mientras todos los alumnos lo observaban detenidamente—. ¡HMMM...! —Todos los alumnos acercaban su mirada al saiyajin—. ¡HMMM!... —Los estudiantes tragaban saliva acercándose más al saiyajin—. ¡HMMM...! ¡AH! ¡Hola, soy Gokú!

 ** _¡Plop!_**

Todos los estudiantes caían de espaldas, mientras Gokú solo reía de manera nerviosa.

—¡GOKÚ-SENSEI! ¿¡PARA ESO SE TARDÓ TANTO!? —Gritaron todos al unísono, al parecer muy molestos.

—Ay perdónenme, es que no sabía que decir. —El saiyajin se reía nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla.

Sin embargo, al levantar su mirada, el saiyajin vería como Satellizer tenía su cabeza volteada mirando de manera perdida hacia otro lugar.

—¡Hola, Satella! —El saiyajin levantaba su mano saludándola.

—¿Gokú-kun? —Satellizer se impresionaba de ver al saiyajin presente, pues no se había percatado de que el nuevo maestro de combate seria el susodicho—. ¡Gokú-kun! —Exclamó alegre corriendo como quinceañera enamorada directo hacia al Saiyajin.

Los alumnos al ver a la rubia abrirían su quijada, si no es por decir hasta el suelo, viendo como Satellizer estaba increíblemente alegre tomando las manos del Saiyajin.

—Gokú-kun será mi maestro, ¿Verdad? —Lo decía emocionada mientras Gokú asentía—. ¿Podrías quedarte quieto un momento? —Pedía la rubia tomando la mano de Gokú y poniéndola en su mejilla.

Este gesto de la rubia dejó a todos los alumnos hombres muy sonrojados, ya que nunca habían visto a la Reina intocable sonreír tan lindamente.

—Que preciosa. —Susurraron todos los hombres en voz baja.

—¿Satella? —El saiyajin miraba un poco confundido a Satellizer, pero no le desagradaba para nada que la rubia acomodara su mejilla en su mano. Incluso le agradaba, y mucho.

—Cuando Gokú-kun me toca, no es para nada repulsivo. Pero no entiendo por qué. —La rubia miraba al Saiyajin con una mirada tan tierna, que los alumnos sacaban humo de sus narices por ver tanta hermosura.

Posteriormente, Satellizer quitó lentamente la mano del saiyajin de su rostro, para luego ganarse en primera fila para no despegar su mirada del azabache.

Por algún motivo, Gokú se tocaba el pecho no entendiendo el por qué su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Esto siempre le pasaba cuando veía feliz a Satellizer. Gokú realmente no entendía lo que sentía, así que decidió guardarse esa pregunta para después hablarlo con Kaho y así salir de su duda.

—¡Gokú-Sensei! —Llamó una de las alumnas—. Nos dijeron que nos enseñaría combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Eso es verdad? —Preguntó.

Gokú solo se tomó la barbilla, para de nuevo perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, creo que sí. —Contestó el saiyajin sin quitar su mano de la barbilla y dejando con una gota de sudor a la joven **Pandora**.

—Como este bueno para nada nos va a enseñar a luchar, si yo mismo podría ponerlo en su lugar. —Un estudiante salía de entre la multitud y miraba al saiyajin altaneramente.

El muchacho caminaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos directo hacia Gokú. Hasta que….

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

—Si le tocas un solo cabello a Gokú-kun, da por hecho que tu cabeza rodará por el piso. —Satellizer ponía su **Nova Blood** en el cuello del estudiante, mirándolo siniestramente y con un aura purpura rodeando todo su cuerpo.

Sintiendo el filo de **Nova Blood** cerca de su cuello, el chico empezaba a sudar y a temblar de manera desesperada, viendo como cada vez el arma de la rubia se acercaba más y más a su piel.

—Tranquila, Satella. —El saiyajin ponía su mano en el hombro de la rubia—. Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer.

La rubia solo asintió, para subsecuente deshacer su **Volt Weapón** e irse caminando tranquilamente a su lugar.

—Bien, ¡Ataca! —El saiyajin solo permaneció parado mientras movía su mano provocando al muchacho.

—¡No me subestimes! —El chico se abalanza hacia Gokú directo a darle un puñetazo, pero el Saiyajin miraba con aburrimiento, pues su velocidad era realmente patética.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente. —El saiyajin ponía su puño cerca de su cintura, para luego dar un puñetazo al aire.

 ** _¡Fuuuu…!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Gokú había creado una ráfaga de aire comprimida muy parecida a la que hizo con Milk, para mandar a volar al chico y hacerlo estrellar con una pared de la academia.

Todos al ver esto, quedaron completamente boquiabiertas viendo como el chico mandado a volar, caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

En ese momento el silencio se sintió por unos minutos, hasta que uno de los alumnos empezó a aplaudir y subsecuente sentir como todos los estudiantes también hacían lo mismo.

—¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO...?! ¡GENIAL...! ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE...! ¡ERES GENIAL, GOKÚ-SENSEI!

Esos eran los gritos de los estudiantes, que vociferaban maravillados tras la gran técnica mostrada por el saiyajin.

Gokú solo miraba confundido la reacción de los estudiantes, pues para él era algo extraño que los chicos en vez de asustarse se emocionasen por tal demostración.

—Gokú-kun, ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Satellizer algo sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada.

—¡HMMM...! No sé cómo explicarlo. —Gokú solo reía frotándose la nuca mientras Satellizer lo miraba extrañada.

—¡Jajaja! Eso fue increíble, Gokú-kun. —Yumi hacia aparición.

—¡Yumi-Sensei! —Exclamaron los estudiantes sorprendidos por ver a la hermosa mujer ahí presente.

—¡Hola, Yumi! —El saiyajin saludaba a la joven mujer con mucha naturalidad.

—¿Sabes, Gokú-kun? —Yumi le hablaba sensualmente al oído, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Ahí veces que me siento muy sólita, ¿no te gustaría divertirte conmigo esta noche? —Yumi concluyó con una mordida coqueta en la oreja del saiyajin.

—¿De qué hablas, Yumi? —Al parecer a Gokú no le afectaba la insinuación de Yumi.

Por otro lado, Satellizer se encontraba parada apretando sus puños e inflando sus mejillas lindamente, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos. Al ver esa expresión, Gokú se zafo de Yumi y fue en dirección para ver qué era lo que le pasaba a Satellizer. Sin embargo, antes de llegar con ella, la rubia de un salto se marcha del lugar dejando al Saiyajin por primera vez muy preocupado. Claro, él siempre se preocupaba por Satellizer, pero esta vez era distinto, el realmente se sentía pésimo siempre que la veía triste. Así que volteo su cabeza para ver a Yumi y decirle que por favor se encargara de la clase, mientras él se ausentaba por unos minutos.

 **El Tíbet: Nakartse. Samding Gompa.**

Una joven de 18 años se encontraba arrodillada reverencialmente frente a un anciano con bastón que la miraba fijamente.

—Así que deseas partir en un viaje, Rana. —Dijo el anciano—. Que la diosa Kunrun que habita en ti, te proteja. —El anciano le daba su aprobación—. Presiento que en tu vida tendrás un encuentro predestinado. —El anciano también se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto.

—Si, gran sabio. —Contestó Rana con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

Rana tiene el cabello azul recogido en dos coletas bajas, mientras que sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello. Su piel es de un color tostado y en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo tiene dibujado un símbolo en azul; al igual que otros personajes tiene un gran busto.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Gokú se encontraba aun persiguiendo a la rubia, pero pararía en seco cuando observa que Satellizer se detiene por algún motivo.

— **¡Uff!** Por fin te alcancé. —Con un tono de alivio, Gokú se paró en frente de Satellizer—. Satella, ¿Por qué siempre te enojas cuando se me acerca una mujer? —Preguntó desconcertado. Muy nerviosa y mirando hacia el suelo, Satellizer no sabía que responder—. Enserio no me gusta verte así. —Mencionaba el guerrero, sentándose en el suelo, muy cerca de la rubia—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Satella? Desde hace un tiempo, siempre que te veo sonreír, el pecho me empieza a doler un poco. Esto quería preguntárselo a Kaho o Kazuya, pero creo que es mejor que tú me respondas, ¿No crees? —El saiyajin lo decía recostándose en el pasto, para luego mirar hacia el cielo.

Tras escuchar esto, el corazón de Satellizer empezó a latir de una manera tan acelerada, que sus latidos se escuchaban en el momento de silencio que ya hacia presente. Satellizer no pudo evitar ruborizarse tras la confesión indirecta del saiyajin, pues ella sabía que Gokú era en, algunos sentidos, bastante inocente e ingenuo. Pero, ella tampoco podía evitar sentirse celosa cada vez que lo veía con otras mujeres, o evitar enojarse cada vez que se le acercaban o lo miraban coquetamente. Y sí, a Gokú muchas **Pandoras** se le insinuaban, e incluso le pedían ser su **Limiter.**

—¿Satella? Estas bie….

—No hables. —Satellizer se arrodillaba en el piso cerca de Gokú, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca del saiyajin—. Gokú-kun, no puedo contestarte esa pregunta aún. Tienes que entenderme. —Dijo la rubia sentándose en el pasto, para después tomar y recostar la cabeza de Gokú en su regazo—. Prométeme que no le harás esa pregunta a nadie… prométemelo. —La rubia muy nerviosa se lo pedía, pues ella sabía lo que podría estar sintiendo el Saiyajin—. « _¿Gokú-kun se estará enamorando de mí?_ » —Se preguntaba la rubia.

—Lo prometo. —Contestó el saiyajin cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

—Gracias. —Satellizer empezaba a acariciar los cabellos del azabache—. Gokú-kun. —Llamó la rubia, llamando la atención del Saiyajin—. ¿Podrías ser mi **Limiter** , por favor? —Satellizer con nerviosismo esperaba la respuesta.

—Pero… yo no soy un Limito. —Contestó el saiyajin, sacando una dulce sonrisa de los labios de Satellizer.

A Satellizer le daba mucha gracia que Gokú se equivocara cada vez que una palabra era difícil de proferir, pero esto de igual manera la enternecía mucho, ya que el Saiyajin en esos aspectos, era un poco bobo, por así decirlo.

Al ver esa dulce sonrisa, Gokú no pudo evitar sonreír, pues en verdad le encantaba verla con esa expresión tan dulce y llena de felicidad.

—Te ves muy bien, Satella. —Mencionó el Saiyajin, quien la miraba fijamente—. Sabes. Sí, acepto ser tu limito.

Más que ruborizada, Satellizer estaba muy feliz sonriendo, pues sí que le hacía gracia ver que, en los momentos más importantes, Gokú era un completo torpe.

 ** _¡Grgrgr!_**

—Creo que mi dio mucha hambre. —El saiyajin se frotaba el estómago mientras embobaba una enorme sonrisa—. Vamos a comer.

—¡Si! —Contestó alegre la rubia.

 **En el Comedor de la Academia.**

Gokú se encontraba comiendo, por no decir masacrando, plato tras plato. Kazuya, Kaho y Arthur que se encontraban presentes, solo se avergonzaban de su amigo, pero igual ya estaban acostumbrados de ver al saiyajin tragar como piraña cada vez que comían.

Por otro lado, Satellizer comía tranquilamente sus veinte hamburguesas que tanto le fascinaban a ella.

—« _Son tal para cual»._ —Pensaba Kaho entrecerrando sus ojos de una manera muy graciosa mientras los observaba comer.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y Satellizer se despedía del saiyajin y los demás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kazuya, Kaho y Arthur solo voltearon su rostro para ver a Gokú y preguntarle de por qué Satellizer se veía tan alegre.

—Gokú-senpai, ¿Por qué Satellizer-senpai se veía tan contenta eh? —Kaho con su codo picaba al saiyajin sonriendo de manera astuta y moviendo sus cejas de arriba-abajo. — No sé lo que hiciste para ponerla tan contenta, pero debe haber sido algo bueno, ¿verdad? Jijiji. —Kaho con una sonrisa contenida le guiñaba el ojo a Gokú para ver si entendía, pero el idiota solo la miraba de forma confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El saiyajin preguntaba con una expresión boba.

—« _¡Hay! Pero que tonto». —_ Pensó Kaho golpeándose la frente completamente resignada.

—Déjame a mí. —Kazuya ponía la mano en el hombro de la peli castaña—. Lo que Hiiragi-san trata de decir es, ¿Por qué Satellizer-senpai está feliz? Solo eso. —Preguntó el pelinegro.

—¡AH! Era eso. —Por fin Gokú entendía—. ¡HMMM! Pues, no tengo idea, ¡Jejeje!

Gokú solo reía como es de costumbre, pero Kaho era sujetada de los brazos por Kazuya y Arthur, ya que la chica estaba tan furiosa que, en ese preciso momento, lo único que deseaba era estrangular al Saiyajin.

—¡Ah! Debe ser por que acepte ser su **Limiter**. —El saiyajin daba un chasquido con sus dedos, ya que la rubia desde que Gokú acepto ser su **Limiter** , no ha dejado de sonreír—. Si, debe ser por eso.

Kazuya, Kaho y Arthur estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de contestar Gokú. Como puede ser que Satellizer o, mejor dicho, la Reina intocable le pidiera al Saiyajin ser su **Limiter** sin siquiera ser uno.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TAMBIÉN TE INVITO A QUE FUERAS A SU HABITACIÓN?! ¡¿Y ESTA NOCHE?! —Kaho gritaba poniendo su rostro cerca a la de saiyajin—. Increíble Gokú-senpai, simplemente eres increíble—. La chica solo dio un suspiro, para luego volver a su asiento.

—Deberías relajarte Kaho. No sé por qué te alarmas tanto por eso. —Dijo el saiyajin tranquilamente.

—Entonces aún no han hecho el bautizo, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Arthur, pero Gokú solo ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender.

—Un bautizo simboliza la unión entre **Pandora** y **Limiter**. —Explicaba Kaho—. Incluso vas a tener tu primera vez.

—¿Primera… vez? —El saiyajin seguía sin entender.

—Cuando una **Pandora** elige a su **Limiter** , habrá un día en que lo invite a su habitación durante la primera noche, los dos hablarán y **jugarán** para llegar a ser más cercanos. —Kaho lo decía colocando su mano en el pecho y la otra la alzaba como toda una poetisa.

Todos al ver lo ridícula que se veía la peli castaña, solo entrecerraron sus ojos mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus nucas.

—Ya veo. Pero ustedes deben saber que yo no soy un **Limiter**. —Dijo Gokú.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero con toda esa fuerza que tienes, no necesitas ser un **Limiter** bueno para nada como Kazuya o Arthur. —Decía Kaho burlándose de los susodichos.

—¡OYE! —Kazuya y Arthur se molestaron, pero Kaho solo los ignoró.

—Deberías comprarle algo lindo a Satellizer-senpai, ¿No crees? —Dijo Kaho dándole una sonrisa al saiyajin.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —Decía el saiyajin—. Pero no sé qué comprarle. —Ponía una mano en su barbilla.

—Yo tenía pensado ir a **Shintoshi** , ¿Porque no vienes conmigo, Gokú? Así podrás comprarle algo lindo a Satellizer-senpai. —Mencionó Kazuya.

—¡Genial! Gracias Kazuya. —El saiyajin se alegraba.

Gokú con Kazuya se despedían de sus amigos, mientras Kaho agachaba la cabeza un poco triste al parecer.

—Qué suerte tiene, Satellizer-senpai. —Suspiraba deprimida la peli castaña.

—¿Kaho? No me digas que…

Kaho no se había percatado de que Arthur seguía presente, así que la chica solo sonrío de manera forzada mientras su rostro cambiaba a un color rojizo. La peli castaña al percatarse que había abierto la boca de más, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. La hermosa joven saldría corriendo del lugar dejando a Arthur muy confundido.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Cierta rubia se miraba al espejo muy ruborizada, mientras se probaba vestido tras vestido, viendo cual le quedaría mejor para así poder recibir a su hombre. Satellizer estaba tan alegre de que Gokú aceptara ser su **Limiter** , pero lo que más la alegraba, fueron ciertas palabras que le hacían acelerar su corazón cada vez que las recordaba: **«Siempre que te veo sonreír, el pecho me empieza a doler un poco».**

—Gokú-kun me quiere. —Satellizer muy ruborizada no podía dejar de sonreír felizmente—. Este se me ve mejor, ¡No este! o mejor este. —La rubia indecisa se probaba vestidos.

 **Japón/West Genetics/Shintoshi.**

Gokú y Kazuya recorrían el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, Kazuya, a excepción del saiyajin, se encontraba muy emocionado por ver tanta gente reunida, algo que en su país no era muy recurrente.

—Bien Gokú. ¿Qué le regalaras a Satellizer-senpai? —Kazuya preguntaba.

—Le comprare esto. —El saiyajin apuntaba a un oso de peluche gigante en una vitrina.

—¿Un peluche? —Kazuya miro de manera confusa al saiyajin.

—Si. Satella en su habitación tiene algunos peluches, y este creo que la pondrá muy contenta. —El saiyajin contestaba muy alegre.

En el momento que iba a entrar en la tienda, Gokú es detenido del hombro por tres sujetos que vestían como maleantes. Uno de los sujetos puso su brazo rodeando los hombros del saiyajin amigablemente, para amigablemente mostrarle la ciudad. Gokú al ser tan ingenuo solo aceptó, ya que los chicos prometieron llevarlo a un lugar donde poder comprar un peluche mucho más grande para Satellizer. Por otro lado, Kazuya solo miraba sospechosamente, mientras seguía a los sujetos, pues sabía que, si intentaban algo malo, les saldría el tiro por la culata.

—Es por aquí amigo. —Dijo uno de los sujetos apuntando a un callejón. Pero antes de que Gokú contestara, ve como Kazuya es empujado bruscamente hacia el callejón. — ¿Que hacen? —Preguntó confundido el guerrero.

—¡Jajajaja! Tendrás que pagar si quieres que a este muchacho no le pase nada. —Amenazaba uno de los sujetos poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Kazuya. — ¡Quiero todo lo que traes!

—No puedo hacer eso. Prometí comprar un peluche para Satella. —Dijo el saiyajin de manera despreocupada.

—Qué tipos más tontos. —Kazuya cerraba sus ojos sabiendo lo que iba pasar.

—¡¿Qué dijist…?!

El tipo fue interrumpido de su proferir cuando escucha una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada del callejón. Todos al escuchar esa voz, voltean su mirada, llevándose la sorpresa de sus vidas por ver a una chica con un extraño atuendo de pieles y collares nativos, deteniendo a los vándalos en el acto.

—¡En el nombre de la diosa Kunrun! Yo, Rana Linchen, ¡No puedo dejar que lastimen a esos muchachos! —Rana apuntaba con su dedo a los susodichos.

—Otro campesino más. ¡Esta perra quiere ser jodida también! —Exclamó uno de los tipos acercándose a Rana—. Deberías largarte o saldrás last….

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Antes que el sujeto pusiera su mano en la peliazul, recibe en pleno rostro un puñetazo que lo hizo perder el conocimiento al instante.

—¡Como si solo lo fuera hacer! —Exclamó Rana muy seria viendo al tipo inconsciente.

— ¡Maldita perra! —Gritaron los dos amigos del sujeto mientras corrían directo atacar a la peliazul.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Gokú a una gran velocidad intercepta a los susodichos, para subsecuente tomar sus cabezas y estrellarlas una con la otra.

Rana al ver lo fácil que el saiyajin se deshizo de los tipos, no pudo proferir palabras y solo se quedó observándolo atentamente, mientras el saiyajin también la miraba.

—¡Eres muy fuerte! —Exclamaron al unísono Gokú y Rana—. ¿Eh? ¡Jajajajajajaja! —Comenzaron a reír los dos jóvenes.

—¿Como te llamas-de arimasu? —Preguntó Rana emocionada, dejando confundido a Gokú y Kazuya por su extraño lenguaje.

—¡Hola, soy Gokú! —Contestó el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa—. Y tú, ¿Como te llamas? —Ahora preguntaba el saiyajin.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Rana Linchen-de arimasu! —Contestó de forma muy similar al saiyajin—. Y vengo desde Nakartse, Tíbet-de arimasu. —Dijo la peliazul, para luego voltear su rostro en dirección a Kazuya.

—¿Ah? Perdón por no presentarme; mi nombre es Kazuya Aoi. Un gusto, Rana-san. —Saludaba el pelinegro formalmente—. Y muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—No fue nada-de arimasu. —Contestó amablemente.

Los tres chicos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente mientras Rana, por algún motivo, no se despegaba del saiyajin. Gokú y Rana como si se conocieran de antes, entablaban una conversación que dejaba al margen a Kazuya.

—¿Diosa Kunrun? ¡¿También hay un dios dónde vives?! —Preguntaba emocionado el saiyajin.

—¡Si! —Contestó Rana—. ¡¿No me digas qué en donde tu vives, también hay un dios-de arimasu?! —Esta vez preguntó la peliazul mientras el saiyajin asentía.

 _—«Creo que Gokú encontró a su alma gemela»._ —Pensó Kazuya suspirando.

—Bien, Gokú-san, Kazuya-san. Fue un gusto conocerlos, y que la diosa Kunrun los guie-de arimasu. —Rana se despedía muy alegre.

Pero la chica al no conocer la ciudad, cruzaría la calle con el semáforo en rojo viendo como un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad, mientras tocaba su bocina para que la chica se hiciera a un lado. Pero confundida, Rana solo miraba al camión acercarse sin siquiera moverse de su posición.

—¡CUIDADO! —Gritó Kazuya muy asustado.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

A una super velocidad, Gokú toma a Rana nupcialmente. La chica miraba muy sorprendida al Saiyajin por tal velocidad.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Rana… ¡Jejeje! —Mencionó el saiyajin sonriente. Con un rubor en sus mejillas, Rana miraba a su salvador.

—« _Si, tiene que ser él_ - _de arimasu»._ —Pensaba Rana, pues parece que había encontrado lo que el gran sabio le mencionó—. « _Gokú-san es mi destinado-de arimasu_ _»_ _._

—Bien, aquí estarás mejor. —Gokú dejaba de pie en el piso a Rana.

—¡Genial! Gokú-san es muy rápido-de arimasu. —Exclamó emocionada la peliazul. Pero….

 ** _¡GRGRGR!_**

—¡Jejeje! Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el guerrero viendo como Rana se apenaba.

—¡Estas equivocado-de arimasu! Aunque solo he almorzado. ¡Estaré bien, incluso si no como-de arimasu! —Negaba Rana muy apenada, pero el saiyajin solo tomo su mano mientras se dirigían a un restaurant. — Gracias-de arimasu. —Susurró la peliazul.

—¡Jejeje! Kazuya, nosotros vamos a comer, ¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó el saiyajin.

—No gracias, ¿solo quiero saber si puedes volver a la academia por ti solo? —Kazuya preguntaba.

—¡Claro! No hay ningún problema. —Contestó el azabache.

 **Restaurante.**

Gokú y Rana se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del local de comida, mientras Gokú pedía todo el menú. Por otro lado, Rana se estaba un poco nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad y no conocía mucho las costumbres de la gente de ciudad.

—¡Ya escogí-de arimasu! —Exclamó Rana mientras todas las personas del local la observaban—. ¿Qué pasa? —Se preguntaba algo confundida.

—No pasa nada. —Dijo el saiyajin—. Así que pediste pasta, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, mientras Rana asentía con la cabeza.

Algunos minutos habían pasado, y la mesa en donde se encontraba Gokú y Rana, estaba completamente repleta de platos, ya que el saiyajin tragaba como aspiradora sin dejar rastro de alimentos. Rana observaba muy atónita la forma anormal que tenía Gokú al comer, pues ella no era la única que lo observaba.

—Oye Rana, ¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó el azabache, ya que la chica no despegaba su mirada de él.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, perdón. —Se disculpaba Rana, para luego quedar mirando su plato sin saber cómo se comía la pasta.

Rana sin saber qué hacer, toma el plato y como un cachorro empieza a comer su pasta, ya que le costaba mucho comer con el tenedor.

El saiyajin al ver esto solo sonrío, ya que Rana le recordaba a el mismo antes de conocer a Bulma.

—Abre la boca. —Le pidió Gokú mientras tomaba el tenedor para darle de comer a la peliazul.

La chica ruborizada solo asiente con su cabeza, mientras Gokú introducía pasta en la boca de la hermosa chica.

—¿Como sabe? —El saiyajin la miraba.

—¡Es muy, muy delicioso-de arimasu! —Expresó Rana con gran alegría—. Es como si Kunrun supervisara la propagación completa de sabrosos sabores en perfecta armonía-de arimasu.

—Bueno, no sé lo que dijiste, pero parece que te gustó. —Dijo el azabache inocentemente.

A continuación, Rana empieza a explicar todas las dudas que tenía el saiyajin sobre la diosa Kunrun. Rana decía que a su cuerpo le habían implantado lágrimas de Kunrun, y que había venido a **West Génetics** para encontrar a su destinado. También decía que en su pueblo natal no existían muchos hombres, pero con los pocos que había, ni así sus lágrimas de Kunrun reaccionaban a ellos, es por lo que vino a la ciudad, ya que en este lugar hay muchos hombres y uno de ellos podría ser su destinado.

Gokú solo miraba fijamente a la peliazul, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por ella, ya que el saiyajin no preguntaba nada y estaba quieto como una estatua.

—¿Qué pasa Gokú-san? —Preguntó Rana.

— Sabes una cosa. —Dijo el saiyajin mientras se frotaba la nuca. — No entendí absolutamente nada. ¡Jejeje!

Rana en vez de enojarse, empezó a reír a carcajadas pues la respuesta de Gokú, le había parecido muy graciosa.

—Eres muy raro, Gokú-san-de arimasu. —La chica secaba sus lágrimas por haber reído tanto.

—¡Te encontré, Gokú-senpai! —Kaho llegaba con Kazuya y Arthur.

—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo me encontraron? —Preguntó Gokú.

—Pues nos encontramos con Kazuya en el camino, y nos dijo dónde encontrarte. —Contestó la peli castaña.

—Si, Hiiragi-san no paraba de preguntar por ti. —Arthur miraba de manera sarcástica a Kaho.

—¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, IDIOTA! —Kaho muy sonrojada le gritaba al rubio.

—Ustedes, ya cálmense. —Expresó Kazuya deteniendo en el acto a los dos jóvenes.

—Bueno chicos, ella es una Rana. —Dijo Gokú sacando una carcajada en los presentes. — ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó el saiyajin de manera inocente.

—Es Rana Linchen, Gokú. —Corregía Kazuya.

—¡Jajajaja!

Todos al oír esa risa llena de alegría, voltearon sus rostros para ver a una Rana tomándose el estómago mientras reía a carcajadas al igual que una niña pequeña.

—Gokú-san es tan raro. —Mencionó Rana, mientras todos miraban al saiyajin y también empezaban a reír.

Habían pasado unos minutos después de esto, y Rana se había presentado como debía ser. La peliazul les contó todo lo que le contó al saiyajin, pero al contrario de Gokú, todos entendieron a la primera.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que viniste desde el Tíbet a encontrar a tu persona destinada? —Preguntó Kaho—. Es tan romántico. ¿Cómo es tu persona destinada? —Añadió con otra pregunta la peli castaña.

—Todavía no lo encuentro-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana, para luego voltear a ver al saiyajin—. Pero creo que no me costara mucho trabajo encontrarlo-de arimasu.

—¿A dónde vas Gokú? —Preguntó Arthur viendo como el saiyajin se paraba de la mesa.

—¡Voy al bañoooo! —El saiyajin salía corriendo, dejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Gracias a Kunrun, encontré a mi destinado-de arimasu. —Rana juntaba sus manos, como si de rezando estuviera.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Y quién es **Kunrun**? —Kaho le susurraba en voz baja a Kazuya.

—No lo sé. —Contestó Kazuya también en voz baja.

—¡Hey, perras!

Todos fueron interrumpidos de su plática, pero Rana y Kazuya se sorprenderían al ver a los tipos que ella y Gokú habían golpeado.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! —Kazuya se levantaba de su asiento encarando a los vándalos.

—¡Aún tenemos negocios contigo, maldito estúpido! —El joven golpeado por Rana, miraba furioso a Kazuya—. ¡Les haremos pagar por lo de antes! —Amenazó.

Todos habían salido del restaurant, para luego ir al mismo callejón donde habían sido apaleados por el saiyajin y Rana.

—Esperen un momento, ¡¿Dónde está el otro sujeto?! —Preguntó uno de los vándalos, pero nadie contestó—. **¡Tsk!** No importa, después nos encargaremos de él.

—Acaso creen que unas basuras como ustedes podrán contra Gokú-senpai. —Se burló Kaho con una sonrisa siniestra—. Lo único que vienen a hacer es desquitarse, ¿¡No es así!?

—¡Cierra la puta boca perra! No tengo nada contigo, ¡Así que apártate! —Ordenaba el líder de los vándalos, al mismo que Rana había golpeado.

—Veraz. Aoi-kun y Gokú-senpai son… —Kaho miraba seriamente a los sujetos, para después salir de sus manos, algo que dejaría impactados a los presentes—. ¡Amigos muy apreciados para mí! ¡ **Dual Katana!**

—¡No jodan! ¡Un **Volt Weapón**!

Y como el chico expresó, Kaho de sus manos hizo aparecer unas **Volt Weapón** muy parecidas a navajas Wakizashi.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Esa perra es una maldita **Pandora**! —Exclamó el líder de los vándalos un poco asustado.

—Ahora entienden en qué situación están. —Amenazó Kaho mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar—. ¡Lárguense! O quieren ver lo que una **Volt Weapón** designada para desgarrar a los **Novas** puede hacer. ¡¿Quieren comprobarlo?! —Kaho trataba de intimidar a los vándalos, pero en vez de asustarlos los enfurecía más.

—¡No sé muevan! —El líder sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a Kaho—. Esta pistola es real y no una imitación, ¡Si no quieres terminar en el suelo, deja tu estúpida actuación!

—Si no es un juguete, ¡Entonces dispara! —Kaho provocaba al vándalo.

—¡PERRA ESTÚPIDA!

 ** _¡Bang!_**

El tipo fuera de sus cabales, dispara el arma sin duda alguna dejando aterrados a Kazuya y Arthur.

—Son patéticos. —Kaho había detenido la bala con su **Volt Weapón** , así aliviando a todos sus amigos—. Los ojos de las **Pandoras** son muy superiores a la del humano común y corriente. ¿En verdad creíste que esa arma iba a funcionar? Pero, por otro lado… ¡Disparaste! —Kaho se abalanza a gran velocidad al líder de los vándalos—. ¡Di tus plegarias!

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Kaho le propina un codazo en la nariz al tipo del arma dejándosela fracturada.

—Agradece que no te golpee con mi espada. —Kaho embobaba una sonrisa salvaje mientras miraba seria al vándalo. Pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación, cuando observa que a Arthur le apuntaban en la cabeza con una pistola.

—¡Deshazte de tu **Volt Weapón**! ¡¿O quieres que esparza el cerebro de este tipo por todo el lugar?! —Amenazaba el hombre que acompañaba a los vándalos.

—¡Cobarde! —Exclamó Kaho furiosa.

—¡Hazlo rápido! ¡¿O quieres ver el interior de la cabeza de este afeminado?! —Volvía amenazar el hombre, mientras Kaho de mala gana hacia caso y desasía su **Volt Weapón** —. ¡Ahora desnúdate! Y esa sucia perra de allá igual. —Ordenó el hombre también obligando a Rana desnudarse.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Kaho se encontraba furiosa e impotente—. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

—¡Si no quieren que mi dedo resbale, desnúdense! —Gritó muy airado el hombre.

Kaho y rana no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso a las palabras, pues Arthur realmente estaba en peligro de muerte. Las dos chicas lentamente se quitaban sus prendas quedando solamente en ropa interior.

—¿Así está bien-de arimasu? —Rana mostraba parte de su hermoso cuerpo a los vándalos.

—¿Por qué no puedo usar **Freezing** ahora? —Pensaba Kazuya mientras apretaba sus puños de impotencia.

—« _Mierda, justo como pensé»._ —Pensó el hombre que tenía a Arthur amenazado—. _«Como no descuidan su entrenamiento de Pandora, su cuerpo es jodidamente bueno»_ **.** —El hombre miraba con deseo a Kaho.

— **¡Tsk!** Esta perra. —El líder de los vándalos se levantaba del suelo e iba en dirección a Kaho—. Eso me dolió, sabes…. Acabas de romperme la nariz. —El chico ponía su arma en un seno de Kaho—. Como pago, me darás tu sexi cuerpo.

—¡Hiiragi-san! —Kazuya y Arthur miraban aterrados la escena.

—Espera un momento, ¿Es verdad que las **Pandoras** no mueren con pequeñas heridas? —El vándalo miraba maniáticamente a Kaho mientras apuntaba su arma en el muslo de la peli castaña—. Veamos si es cierto, preciosa.

 ** _¡Bang!_**

—¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA! —Sin ninguna pisca de misericordia, el tipo dispara su arma en el muslo de Kaho, haciéndola gritar y llorar del dolor.

—¡Como pudiste! —Exclamó Rana furiosa.

—¡Cierra la boca, o quieres que le vuele los sesos a esta perra! —Amenazó el líder vándalo.

Kaho se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo llorando aterrada, pues el vándalo apuntaba a su otro muslo como si disfrutara de la tortura.

—¿Veamos cuanto dolor puede soportar una **Pandora**? —El tipo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo como Kaho lloraba desconsoladamente por el dolor.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Kaho, ya que esta empezaba a recordar a alguien que podría ser de gran ayuda frente a esta terrible situación, alguien que siempre está ahí cuando se requiere, alguien en el que ella confía plenamente.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Y Kaho no se equivocaba, ya que el saiyajin aparece de la nada propinándole una potente patada en el rostro al líder de los vándalos, tirando casi todos sus dientes en el camino.

—¡Gokú! —Gritaron felices todos al unísono, pero se asustarían un poco al ver el rostro furioso que expresaba el saiyajin.

—¡Malditos estúpidos! ¡Como se atrevieron a lastimar a Kaho! —El saiyajin miraba furiosamente, mientras los vándalos y el hombre empezaban a temblar del miedo.

—¡No te creas tanto, imbécil! —Exclamó el hombre apuntando ahora al saiyajin.

 ** _¡BANG!_**

 ** _¡BANG!_**

 ** _¡BANG!_**

 ** _¡BANG!_**

 ** _¡BANG!_**

—¡GOKÚ! —Gritaron aterrados todos sus amigos.

El hombre había vaciado el arma en Gokú, pero quedaría aterrado al ver que lentamente el saiyajin abría su mano y dejaba caer las balas al piso.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Gritó aterrado el hombre cayendo sentado al suelo.

Gokú solo ignoraría al hombre e iría en dirección a Kaho para así ayudarla.

—Gokú-senpai. Perdón. —Kaho lloraba disculpándose.

—Pero de que te disculpas, si no has hecho nada malo. —El saiyajin miraba algo confundido a la peli castaña—. Cómela, no hables por ahora. —El saiyajin le daba a comer una semilla a Kaho.

—Gracias, Gokú-senpai. —Kaho secaba sus lágrimas, para subsecuente comer la semilla y recuperarse en el acto.

—Oye Kaho, solo dime Gokú, ya que senpai suena algo raro. —El saiyajin levantaba a Kaho del suelo—. Sabes, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa? —Preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Eh? —Kaho empezaba a sonrojarse con un rojo muy potente—. ¡No me mires! —Pedía la peli castaña muy apenada cubriéndose con sus manos su esbelto cuerpo.

—¡Gokú-san! —Rana se abalanza sobre el saiyajin muy alegre—. Gokú-san, tu eres mi elegido… no hay duda-de arimasu.

—¡Suéltalo! —Kaho tomaba un brazo del saiyajin—. ¡Él no es tuyo!

El saiyajin solo se frotaba la nuca con un rostro lleno de incomprensión. —« _¿Por qué estarán peleando?» —_ Pensó el saiyajin viendo como las chicas jalaban sus brazos.

El hombre que miraba todo, empezó a alejarse de a poco para tratar de huir, pero es detenido por Kazuya y Arthur que se tronaban los nudillos mirando muy furiosos al susodicho.

—Crees que saldrás ileso después de todo lo que hiciste. —Mencionó Kazuya con su rostro ensombrecido.

—Te haré pagar por todo. —Prosiguió Arthur mirando fríamente.

—No por favor, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Se escucho un grito de dolor por toda la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros rufianes, esta parte no es igual a la del anime, si no a la del manga, pues de esta manera Kazuya conoció a Rana. (Bueno, aquí es Gokú obviamente).**

 **Bueno compañeros, enserio gracias por todo el apoyo que le han brindado a este fic. «Thank you»**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao!**


	5. 05: Satellizer vs Rana

**Hola compañeros rufianes, como están. Bu** **eno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Satellizer vs Rana.**

* * *

La noche había caído en la academia **Génetics** , y Satellizer se encontraba sentada esperando al saiyajin que ya se había tardado más de 2 horas.

La rubia traía puesto un sexi vestido purpura que haría babear a cualquier hombre, no importa qué edad tuviese. Pero Satellizer no estaba para nada feliz, pues se había esmerado mucho en hacer una cena para Gokú, pero este ni siquiera se aparecía.

—¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo, Gokú-kun?! _—_ Satellizer empezaba a enojarse, pero su expresión cambiaría a una más positiva cuando escucha que tocaban la puerta—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas hacer esperar a una persona, Gokú-kun?! —La rubia se levantaba de su asiento e iba en dirección a la puerta.

 ** _¡Slam!_**

Al abrir la puerta, Satellizer daría un pequeño grito de espanto, viendo como en la entrada de su habitación se encontraba un enorme oso de peluche.

—¡Sorpresa! —El saiyajin aparecería por detrás del oso, embobando una enorme sonrisa.

Satellizer al ver la expresión de Gokú, como si fuera por arte de magia, su enfado desaparecería al instante pues no podía, aunque quisiera, enojarse con el chico más lindo y torpe de todo el mundo.

—¡Te tardaste mucho! —Satellizer hacia un lindo puchero—. ¡Estoy enojada! —Satellizer con un enojo fingido, volteaba su rostro hacia otra parte—. ¡Gokú, tonto!

—Por favor, Perdóname. —El saiyajin juntaba sus manos de manera suplicante.

—Está bien, pasa. —La rubia aun fingía enojo, pero por dentro solo reía por ver al saiyajin sufrir—. Deja el oso por ahí.

—Pero… Satella, ¿Aun sigues enojada? Enserio, lo siento. —El saiyajin agachaba su cabeza deprimido, pero la rubia solo lo ignoraba—. ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó yendo hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué haces, Gokú-kun? —Preguntó confundida la ojiazul.

—Ya lo veraz. ¡Nube voladora! —Llamó el saiyajin con voz enérgica. Satellizer miraba confundida al azabache.

Un pequeño destello amarillo se veía acercarse, para la impresión de Satellizer, viniendo hacia los jóvenes a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué es e…? ¡¿Gokú, que haces?!

Sin previo aviso, el saiyajin tomó nupcialmente a Satellizer, dando un salto a la nube, para luego volar hacia el inmenso cielo estrellado.

—¡Gokú, me voy a caer! —Gritaba la rubia aferrándose con sus manos fuertemente al cuello del saiyajin—. ¡Ayúdame, Gokú! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

—Tranquilízate, Satella. —El saiyajin se sentaba en la nube. Luego tomó a Satellizer por la cintura, para posteriormente acomodarla en su regazo.

—¡Ayúdame, Gokú! —Satellizer no paraba de gritar, pero por alguna razón se veía muy linda pidiendo ayuda—. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

—Solo abre los ojos, Satella. —Pedía el saiyajin, pues la rubia había cerrado sus ojos desde el momento que subió a la nube—. ¡Mira Satella! —Le mostraba la luna.

—Tengo mucho miedo. —Satellizer le decía mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, solo para percatarse que Gokú la tenía sentada en su regazo—. ¡¿Gokú-kun, que haces?! Esto es muy vergonzoso. —Exclamaría la rubia, pero esta vez de la vergüenza.

Gokú daría una pequeña carcajada, para así luego voltear su mirada hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado que yacía esa noche.

Los minutos pasaban, y de a poco Satellizer empezaba a tranquilizarse. La rubia más relajada, empieza a observar su entorno, percatándose de como volaban gran altura, por encima de las nubes.

—Es increíble. —Dijo Satellizer mientras observaba las estrellas y a la gran luna llena.

Tras decir esas palabras, voltearía su mirada hacia Gokú, pero se percataría que el saiyajin la observaba fijamente sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Satellizer al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír pues, el saiyajin, se le quedaba viendo con una cara muy estúpida.

—Satella, te ves muy bien. —Mencionó el saiyajin sin despegar su mirada de la rubia.

Por alguna razón, a Satellizer le encantaba que Gokú la mirara, ya que no la veía con deseo, sino que prácticamente se quedaba embobado en su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, o sea, estaba completamente perdido en ella. En realidad, Gokú no sabía que decir en ese momento, hasta que unas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Satella. —Llamó el saiyajin con voz suave.

—Si, Gokú-kun. —Satellizer lo miraba muy atenta.

—Juro por mi vida que… —El saiyajin expresaba un rostro lleno de determinación, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Siempre te protegeré.

Esas palabras cavaron profundo en el corazón de Satellizer. Ella ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos, Gokú simplemente la enamoró por completo con esas últimas palabras, las cuales hicieron latir su corazón fuertemente.

—Gokú-kun. —Susurró mientras los jóvenes acercaban sus rostros el uno con el otro. Pero en el momento que los dos iban a impactar sus labios, el saiyajin se percataría que Satellizer temblaba.

—¿Tienes frio? —Preguntó viendo como la rubia se frotaba los hombros y al respirar, vapor helado salía de su boca.

Satellizer solo asentía con la cabeza. Pero quedaría atónita al sentir como Gokú la tomaba y la atraía hacia él en un abrazo cálido. Satellizer con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en su rostro, solo recostaría su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin, sintiendo la calidez y protección del chico que había robado su corazón.

Varios minutos pasaron y Gokú se dirigía a la habitación de la rubia. Ya llegados al lugar, deja en su cuarto a Satellizer para luego despedirse. Pero antes de que el saiyajin partiera, Satellizer lo detendría tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sat…? —El saiyajin fue jalado de su dogí por la parte frontal, solo para que Satellizer pusiera sus labios en la mejilla del azabache.

—Buenas noches. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Satellizer antes de cerrar su ventana tan roja como un tomate.

Gokú solo se tocaba la mejilla, sintiendo otra vez ese dolor en el pecho que había sentido con anterioridad.

Por otro lado, Satellizer se tomaba el pecho mientras expresaba una mirada totalmente perdida. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Habrá sido un impulso? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. La rubia ya pasado su embobamiento, solo quedaría mirando el enorme oso de peluche que Gokú le había regalado. Al ver detenidamente el peluche, Satellizer no pudo evitar lanzarse encima de él, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras recordaba la gran noche que la hizo pasar el chico de sus sueños.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Kaho, Rana, Arthur y Kazuya se encontraban en la habitación de Gokú platicando mientras lo esperaban ya que, por algún motivo, el saiyajin necesitaba hablar con ellos.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc!_**

—Por fin llegó. —Kazuya se levantaba de su asiento e iba en dirección hacia la puerta.

—¡Hola! Están todos, ¿Verdad? —Gokú preguntaba por sus otros amigos.

Rápidamente, Gokú y sus amigos se acomodaron en la habitación, para posteriormente comenzar con su plática.

—¡Arthur! Y tú también Kazuya. —El saiyajin los miraba seriamente—. En unos días más los entrenare, les guste o no.

—Pero, Gokú…

—Nada de peros... ¡Arthur! Por ti, Kaho fue gravemente lastimada. —El Saiyajin miraba con seriedad a Arthur, quien bajaba su mirada entendiendo que su amigo decía la verdad—. Y tú, Kazuya. No hiciste absolutamente nada... ni siquiera te percataste que ese tipo tomaría por la espalda a Arthur. ¿Acaso solo dependerás de tu **Freezing** para solucionar todo?

Kaho iba a intervenir por los chicos para que Gokú no fuera tan duro, pero sería interrumpida por Rana que, con solo una expresión de su rostro, le decía: **«No te intercales».**

—Esto lo hago por su bien, amigos. Las **Pandoras** por muy fuertes que sean, seguirán siendo humanas de carne y hueso. Ellas sienten miedo, dolor, angustia, es decir, lo que cualquier chica normal siente. —El saiyajin se los explicaba con palabras comprensivas—. Las **Pandoras** también necesitan a alguien que las proteja… ¡Arthur! ¿Qué harás cuando veas a Ganessa en peligro de muerte, y por culpa de tu debilidad no puedas salvarla? —Preguntó con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

Al oír esa palabras tan profundas, Arthur solo abrió sus ojos en gran manera, sin saber que responder.

—Bien, cambiando de tema… ¡Rana! ¿Por qué tienes la misma energía que las **Pandoras**? —Preguntó el Saiyajin frunciendo el ceño.

—Mientras tu no estabas, supimos que ella también era una **Pandora**. —Contestó Kaho—. Y a lo que llama lágrimas de **Kunrun** , en realidad son **Estigmas**. —Explicaba.

—También supimos que Rana-san, era una estudiante transferida. —Esta vez habló Kazuya.

Kaho, Arthur y Kazuya, le explicaron a Rana que ella en realidad era **una Pandora** , y al destinado que ella tanto buscaba se trataba de un **Limiter.** Rana a la primera no entendía mucho, pero los muchachos le explicaron bien, ya que la peliazul era muy parecida a cierto torpe azabache.

—¡Si! Entonces Gokú-san es mi **Limiter** -de arimasu. —Con gran alegría, Rana tomaba del brazo al Saiyajin.

—Pero, Rana... Yo no soy un **Limiter.** —Mencionó el guerrero. Al oír esas palabras, Rana se deprimió bastante—. Pero si quieres, puedo serlo. —Esta vez lo dijo con una actitud bastante relajada.

—¡Si! —Con un cambio mágico en su expresión, Rana se abalanzó sobre el saiyajin abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pero si tú ya tienes a Satellizer-senpai. —Con mucha confusión, habló Kazuya.

—Que, ¿Acaso no puedo ser **Limiter** de las dos? —Preguntó el Saiyajin con un semblante bobo.

—¡NO! —Con mucha molestia contestó Kaho.

—Oye, Kaho... ¿Por qué no le pides que también sea tu **Limiter?** ¿Eh? —Arthur picaba con el codo a Kaho de forma jocosa.

 _ **¡Pow!**_

—¡No digas tonterías! —Con gran rubor en sus mejillas y también con un enojo bastante notable, Kaho golpeo con su puño la cabeza de Arthur—. ¡Gokú jamás aceptaría ser mi Lim…!

—Por mí no hay problema. Si quieres que sea tu **Limiter,** solo pídemelo. —El saiyajin lo dijo con una expresión despreocupada, mientras interrumpía a la peli castaña.

Kaho se sorprendería tras escuchar las palabras del saiyajin, pero sin perder tiempo, se armaría de valor y sin ninguna pizca de duda alguna, le pediría a Gokú ser su **Limiter**.

Con un semblante que demostraba relajo, el saiyajin quedó mirando a la chica quien, después de un momento, vio como el susodicho le regalaba su sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza. Tras ver esa expresión, Kaho se ruborizó a tal punto que, con mucha vergüenza, tomó una almohada para así cubrir su rostro.

—Gokú-san, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta: ¿Cómo es posible que las balas no te hicieran absolutamente nada-de arimasu? —Preguntó Rana tomando la mano del Saiyajin para mirarla con detenimiento.

—Realmente no lo sé. Desde que era muy pequeño las balas de cualquier arma nunca me hacían mucho daño. —Contestó el saiyajin con naturalidad—. Incluso mi amiga Launch, me disparaba constantemente con una ametralladora.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA AMETRALLADORA?! —Gritaron todos estupefactos.

—También, cuando derrote a la patrulla roja, ellos me lanzaban misiles y tampoco me hacían mucho daño... pero sí que dolían. —Con gran naturalidad, el saiyajin ponía sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—¿De que estas echo, Gokú? —Preguntó Arthur quien temblaba de la impresión.

—Yo he peleado con tipos muy fuertes en mi mundo. —Mencionaba el saiyajin, atrayendo la atención de cierta peliazul.

—¿Tu mundo-de arimasu? —Preguntó Rana con un semblante de duda.

—¡Es verdad! A Rana-san no le has contado nada ti, Gokú. —Comentó Kazuya, mirando al mencionado.

Con lujo y detalle, Gokú relató todo lo sucedido hacia su persona en su mundo. Rana estaba muy emocionada escuchando al guerrero, quien hacia gestos con sus manos explicándole absolutamente todo a la joven.

—Y eso es todo. ¿Qué te pareció? —El saiyajin terminaba de relatar.

—¡Genial, genial, genial-de arimasu! —Exclamó con emoción en su proferir.

—Por alguna razón, nunca me aburro con las historias que nos cuenta Gokú. —Mencionó Kazuya.

—« _¿Quién será, Satellizer?» —_ Rana pensaba detenidamente.

 **En Otro Lugar.**

Yumi y Elize hablaban muy seriamente en un laboratorio mientras observaban una computadora.

—Usualmente las **Pandoras** promedio solo portan de dos a cuatro **Estigmas** , y las **Pandoras** con seis **Estigmas** son evaluadas como Élite. —Explicaba Elize—. Pero había alguien que llevaba la sorprendente cantidad de veinte **Estigmas** , por eso era considerada lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Kazuha Aoi. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Kazuya? —Preguntó Yumi.

—Si Kazuha-san era una **Pandora** especializada. —Decía Elize dejando intrigada a Yumi—. Eso también hace a Kazuya un **Limiter** especializado, ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón. Pero aun no puedo creer que Kazuya también tenga el **Body Estigma**. —Contaba Yumi con impresión—. Bueno, no podríamos esperar menos del hermano pequeño de Kazuha Aoi. —Agregó la peli café.

—Si, es por eso que Kazuya puede usar **Freezing** sin entrar en **Ereinbar Set**. —Explicaba Elize mientras tomaba una taza de café—. Él tiene **Estigmas** en el 30% de su estructura muscular, es más, su **Body Estigma** es más perfecto que el de su hermana. —Esta revelación dejo sorprendida a Yumi—. Incluso en este momento, hay más **Estigmas** creándose en todo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo genuino de **Estigma.** —Sin embargo, Yumi la miraba con un poco de enojo en su expresión— ¿Tienes algo que agregar? —Preguntó Elize.

—¿Podría ser que el gobierno supiera de esto, para así poder enrolar al chico en la academia? —Preguntó algo molesta.

—Probablemente lo sabían... Supongo. —Contestó Elize muy relajada—. Digo… Como también Kazuha atrajo la atención del gobierno. Y no solo ella, sino que también Gokú-kun.

—Me leíste la mente. Ahora, ¿Qué me puedes decir de Gokú-kun? —Preguntó Yumi con bastante interés.

—No vas a creer lo que descubrí sobre él. Es fantástico... algo fuera de este mundo. —Contestó Elize emocionada—. Mira esto. —Apuntaba a su computadora.

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —Yumi estupefacta observaba la computadora de Elize, donde mostraba al saiyajin irradiando un aura blanca-trasparente alrededor de él.

—Esa es su energía. —Contestó Elize—. Gokú cada día que practica un simple entrenamiento, su energía crece exponencialmente. Pero, controlar toda esa energía, incluso para nosotras, sería un suicidio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Yumi con dudas.

—¿Serías capaz de controlar en tu cuerpo, una energía tan masiva, capaz de desaparecer un país completo? —Preguntó Elize dejando totalmente impactada a Yumi.

—Eso es realmente increíble. Gokú es increíble. —Comentó Yumi realmente atónita.

—Verdad que sí. Incluso su estructura muscular es tan resistente, que podría soportar balas de cualquier calibre sin problemas. —Mencionaba Elize—. Si lo comparo en características físicas y en poder bruto con Kazuha, Gokú está por muy encima de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces.

—Si, si hubiéramos seguido luchando contra el ese día, tarde o temprano nos habría derrotado. —Elize lo decía muy seria.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! Este chico sí que es una caja de sorpresas. —Yumi reía muy alegre—. « _Gokú-kun debe ser mío». —_ Pensó poniendo una expresión coqueta—. ¡Oye Elize! —Llamó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. —Yumi entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba a Elize con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué en tu teléfono tienes una foto de Gokú-kun, sin la parte superior de su dogí?

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Elize escupió de manera cómica todo el café que tomaba mientras platicaba con la peli café.

—¡N-NO ES NADA! ¡S-SOLO ES PARA INVESTIGACIÓN! —Exclamó Elize con un fuerte rubor en su rostro. Luego tomó su teléfono rápidamente, para guardarlo en su bata de laboratorio.

—Si, claro… "investigación". —Yumi se burlaba con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—¿Eh? Pero ¡¿Mira qué hora es?! Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Yumi! —Elize fingidamente revisaba su reloj, saliendo a gran velocidad del lugar.

—¡ELIZE, ESPÉRAME! —Yumi perseguía a la peliverde.

 **Día Siguiente**.

Las **Pandoras** de segundo año se encontraban en el patio de la academia. Sin tomar atención, Satellizer se apartada del grupo, solo para observar las nubes muy perdidamente.

Todas las **Pandoras** vestían con el típico traje de educación física japonés, es decir, una polera/remera blanca y unos shorts rojos, que eran más parecidos a unos calzones.

—¡Iris-Sensei! —Llamó una de las alumnas—. ¿Por qué Gokú-Sensei no se encuentra presente? —Preguntó.

—Creo que se le hizo tarde. —La maestra reía nerviosamente. Sin embargo, a lejos se divisaría al Saiyajin quien corría con apresuro—. Y hablando del rey de roma.

—¡Ay, perdón! Es que me perdí. —Decía el saiyajin frotándose la nuca. Luego se giraría para mirar a las **Pandoras** —. Bien, tendremos batallas libres. ¡Así que prepárense chicas! —Ordenó el saiyajin animado, mientras las estudiantes daban un fuerte "Si" como respuesta.

Gokú traía puesto ropa deportiva que consistía en un pantalón y chaleco de color celeste. **(Nota: El mismo que usaba en el planeta de Kaio-sama, en la batalla de los dioses).**

—No puedo creer que Gokú-san sea mi maestro-de arimasu. —Decía Rana sorprendida, pero feliz.

—Ahora todas chequeen la condición de su **Volt Texture** y **Volt Weapón**. —Esta vez ordenaba Iris-Sensei, la cual era ayudante del saiyajin.

—Rana, tú serás la primera. —Ordenaba el saiyajin—. ¿Has peleado con otras **Pandoras**? —Preguntó el azabache.

—No, es mi primera vez-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana.

—Bueno, veamos con quien lucharás. —El saiyajin observaba a las **Pandoras**.

—Yo seré su oponente, Gokú-Sensei. —Habló una de las chicas que salía de entre la multitud—. Sera una buena oportunidad para la visitante del **Tíbet** , enfrentar a la estrella del carnaval.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero si eres Ganessa! —Gokú se sorprendía de ver a la pelirroja presente—. ¡Hola, Ganessa! —Saludó el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Sensei! —Saludó formalmente la pelirroja.

—Bien, entonces prepárense. —Ordenó Iris-Sensei mirando a Ganessa y Rana.

Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente una a la otra, pero Ganessa creyéndose superior, observaba a Rana altaneramente.

Por otro lado, Satellizer se encontraba perdida recordando la gran noche que Gokú le hizo pasar.

—¡Satella! ¡Satella! —Llamaba el Saiyajin, quien estaba inclinado en frente de la rubia.

—¿Gokú-kun? —La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos, para luego percatarse que su chico se encontraba inclinado frente a ella—. ¡Gokú! —Gritó muy feliz Satellizer, abrazando por el cuello al Saiyajin.

—¡Jejeje! ¿Como estas, Satella? —Gokú con una gran sonrisa, correspondía el abrazo—. Oye, Satella, ¿Qué haces sola aquí sentada? Y ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme que tienen puesto las demás chicas? —Preguntó el saiyajin, algo desconcertado.

—Ese uniforme… es muy vulgar. —Contestó Satellizer muy apenada.

—Ya veo. Así que no te gusta. —El saiyajin miraba comprendiendo a la rubia—. Si es así, no te obligare a usarlo. Pero debes venir conmigo, no quiero que estés sentada aquí sola. —El saiyajin tomaba de la mano a la rubia e iban en dirección donde la batalla iba a dar comienzo.

 **Con Rana y Ganessa.**

—Bien, la pelea solo será de tres minutos. —Decía Iris en medio de las dos chicas—. Su encuentro se decidirá si su **Volt Weapón** es destruida, o si alguna admite la derrota.

—¡Chica ingenua del **Tíbet**! ¡Crees poder derrotarme! —Exclamó Ganessa con aires de superioridad. — **¡Atadura de cadenas!** —Invoco su **Volt Weapón** la pelirroja—. ¡Te mostrare el nivel de las **Pandoras** de **Génetics**!

—¡Eso lo veremos! —Rana miraba confiadamente a su oponente—. **¡Cuatro sentidos!** —Rana también invocaba su **Volt Weapón** que consistía en guantes y botas de lucha.

Ganessa sin pensarlo dos veces, ataca con sus cadenas mientras Rana esquivaba elegantemente cada ataque de la **Volt Weapón** de Ganessa.

—¡Es muy rápida! —Expresó Ganessa molesta.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Rana de un salto, se impulsa hacia el cielo para luego darle una patada voladora a Ganessa, que apenas logra bloquear con su cadena.

—Eres fuerte-de-arimasu. —Rana se empezaba a emocionar.

—Obviamente, ¿Dónde crees que estas…?

—Deberías callarte. Hablas mucho-de arimasu. —Rana con una mirada altanera, pero confiada, interrumpía a Ganessa.

—¡MALDITA! —Ganessa da un fuerte grito de furia, empezando atacar con sus cadenas omnidireccionalmente tomando desprevenida a Rana.

—« _¡Maldición! ¡No podré reaccionar a tiempo!_ » —Rana muy preocupada, veía como las cadenas se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crac!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Rana era golpeada desenfrenadamente por la **Volt Weapón** de Ganessa. Bueno, eso creía la pelirroja.

—Debo decir que ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa-de arimasu. —Rana miraba muy seria.

—« _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Todos fallaron su objetivo!?_ » —Ganessa se empezaba a preocupar viendo como todos sus ataques no habían servido de nada.

La pelirroja atacaría otra vez a Rana sin previo aviso. Percatándose del ataque. Rana reaccionaria y a máxima velocidad iría directo atacar a Ganessa. Sin embargo, la pelirroja con una de sus cadenas contraatacaría de manera desesperada.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Rana golpea la **Volt Weapón** con su puño desviándolo, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la hazaña.

—Después de resistir un ataque enemigo, es la mejor oportunidad de un contra ataque-de arimasu. —Expresó Rana a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Ganessa.

—¡Suficiente! —Gokú detenía la batalla en el acto.

— Rana y Ganessa, su pelea fue maravillosa. —Dijo Iris mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a Rana por la gran batalla.

—¿Qué te pareció la batalla, Satella? —El saiyajin le preguntó a la rubia que se encontraba aferrada a su brazo.

—Ella es muy fuerte. Si no hubieras detenido la pelea, ella habría ganado. —Contestó Satellizer mirando fijamente a Rana.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, dos chicas observaban la pelea desde el balcón de una habitación.

— **¡Ufufu!** Esto se vuelve más y más interesante. El último movimiento de esa chica peliazul… —Decía una chica pelirroja de nombre, **Arnett Macmillan**.

Arnett tiene el pelo largo de color rojo, con partes de sus patillas curvándose hacia el interior y ojos color ámbar. Su cola de caballo le llega más allá de su espalda. Suele vestir el uniforme de **Génetics** del oeste.

—¡HMM! Definitivamente hubo un cambio de poder… —Una chica morena peliblanca miraba seriamente a Rana.

—Parece ser del mismo tipo que tú, ¿No te parece divertido, Creo? —Dijo Arnett.

 **Creo Brand** es una chica morena de cabello plateado corto, y sus ojos son grises. Al igual que Arnett, ella es de tercer año y viste el uniforme tradicional de la academia **Génetics** del oeste.

 **En el Comedor de la Academia.**

Arthur y Kazuya se encontraban comiendo mientras platicaban.

—Aun no puedo creer que Gokú sea el único chico compatible con Satellizer-senpai. —Mencionaba Arthur.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó Kazuya.

—Hace dos años hubo un estudiante de primero llamado, Levon Brooks. Como **Limiter** , sus habilidades eran distinguidas, y debido a su talento superior, era muy popular entre las mujeres. —Relataba Arthur seriamente—. Y el siendo el máximo **Limiter** , voluntariamente quiso ser el compañero de la solitaria Satellizer L. Bridget.

—¿Y qué le paso a él, Arthur? —Kazuya preguntaba un poco asustado.

—Entonces Levon, por la misma mano de su compañera término **Incompatible** , por así decirlo. —Arthur miraba fijamente a Kazuya—. Desde entonces, no ha habido otro **Limiter** que se le acerque.

—¿Cuál fue la razón para que, Satellizer-senpai hiciera tal cosa? —Preguntó Kazuya.

—No conozco una razón en particular. Como no era un estudiante de aquí en ese momento, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque lo hizo. —Arthur se cruzaba de brazos. — Lo que sé, es que resulto en que Satellizer nunca será capaz de regresar al "este" como medidas externas de ese evento, debido a eso fue puesta un año de prueba. Por eso Satellizer que debería estar en tercer año, permaneció como una estudiante de segundo.

— _«Entonces,_ _¿Satellizer-senpai es incompatible con los **Limiters**?» —_Se preguntaba Kazuya en sus pensamientos.

—Un **Limiter** de segundo año que la tocó accidentalmente, fue reducido a cenizas. —Relataba Arthur—. Y lo mismo ocurre con sus compañeras **Pandoras.** Un ejemplo: ¿Recuerdas el incidente con Miyabi-Senpai? Por eso todos tratan de evitarla.

—Pero ¿Por qué no la han expulsado? Con todos los incidentes que ha provocado, hubiera sido normal que le quitaran sus **Estigmas** , para que así dejara de ser una **Pandora**. —Preguntó el susodicho.

—Eso es debido a su familia. Dentro de los altos rangos de la organización militar **Génetics** , otra organización existe, **«The Chevalier», (Los Caballeros).** —Relataba Arthur—. Los dos mantienen una relación cercana, pero los dos son una parte del conglomerado militar mundial de la corporación **«L»**. —Arthur dejaba impactado a Kazuya—. Y la familia de nobles que maneja la compañía, es la reconocida familia de Satellizer L. Bridget.

—Entonces, ¿Satellizer-senpai es hija de nobles? —Mencionó Kazuya con real impacto.

—Si. Aparte de eso, posee una sorprendente habilidad como **Pandora** , pero combinado con la autoridad de su pasado, también su fuerza y temperamento fuerte, esos dos factores serán suficientes para inculcar temor a cualquiera. ¿Sabes lo que digo? —Arthur miraba detenidamente a Kazuya.

—Entiendo. Pero no me preocupa para nada que Gokú este con ella, ya que desde la llegada de Gokú, Satellizer-senpai ha cambiado radicalmente en algunos aspectos. —Decía Kazuya con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Jajaja! Creo que tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse. —Arthur reía muy feliz.

—¡Kazuya-san y Arthur-san! ¡Hola-de arimasu! —Rana hacia aparición.

—¡Hola Rana-san! ¿Cómo te fue en clases? —Preguntó Kazuya.

—Fue genial, Gokú-san es muy, pero muy fuerte-de arimasu. —Rana con una gran sonrisa les relataba—. Gokú-san nos mostró como mover una roca gigantesca, y solo con fuerza bruta. Fue realmente sorprendente-de arimasu.

—¿Y-y de que tamaño era? —Preguntó Arthur nervioso.

—Era gigantesca, yo diría que como unos diez metros de alto y ancho-de arimasu. —Decía muy naturalmente Rana mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

—¡Eso es irreal! —Exclamó Kazuya.

—Verdad que sí. Inclusive entre todas nosotras no pudimos moverla ni un solo centímetro. Era muy pesada-de arimasu. —Rana reía frotándose la nuca como cierto azabache.

—« _¡Uy! Esta chica es_ _igual a Gokú»._ —Pensaba Arthur mientras observaba a Rana.

—Y Gokú, ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? —Preguntó Kazuya.

—Él se quedó con Iris-Sensei platicando. Debe ser cosa de maestros-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana.

—Ya veo. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir chicos, ¡Nos vemos después! —Se despedía Arthur, mientras Kazuya y Rana también se despedían.

—¡Hola! Eres la recién transferida de segundo año, ¿Cierto? —La pequeña Attia aparecía saludando a Rana.

—¡Ah! Si. Mi nombre es Rana Linchen. —Saludó algo confundida.

—Y tú eres Kazuya Aoi, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Attia mientras el susodicho asentía—. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? —Pidió Attia con una sonrisa tierna y amigable.

—Claro, no hay problema. —Contestó Kazuya, para posteriormente despedirse de Rana.

—Bueno, un gusto Rana-san. Mi nombre es Attia Simmons, estudiante de tercer año. —Saludaba la Loli peliblanca.

—¿Así que tú eres mi Senpai? Espero que nos llevemos bien. —Rana lo decía contenta mientras comía pasta.

—No crees que es terrible, ¿Huh? —Attia miraba fijamente a Rana.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la peliazul.

—Gokú-san, ¿No? ¿No parece un esclavo? Me preguntó, ¿Qué es lo que hizo Satellizer para hacerlo su esclavo? —Se preguntaba Attia, mientras Rana abría sus ojos muy impactada—. Y, sobre todo, ser manejado por ese tipo de persona. Pobre Gokú, no tiene idea que solo lo están usando. —Attia empezaba a calar profundo en Rana—. Incluso le pidió ser su **Limiter** cuando ni siquiera lo es. Si yo fuera el, nunca sería su pareja.

—Así que… Satellizer L. Bridget solo está utilizando a Gokú-san. —Decía Rana muy disgustada.

—¡Oh, no! Empecé a hablar algo inútil de nuevo. Bueno, de hecho, solo lo escuché por ahí. —Attia solo fingía preocupación mientras que, por otro lado, Rana mostraba una expresión de pocos amigos—. Esta situación da algo de pena, ¿No crees?

—Quiero escuchar algo más de ese tema. —Rana le pedía mientras miraba a Attia con su rostro ensombrecido.

Algunas horas habían pasado después de la charla, y Rana caminaba sin sacarse de la cabeza lo que Attia le había mencionado. Rana estaba realmente fastidiada, como puede ser que, Satellizer utilizara a Gokú mientras buscaba a un **Limiter,** y solo para ser él bautizo y dejar al saiyajin a un lado.

—« _Tu Kunrun es increíblemente negro y corrupto, Satellizer L. Bridget_ _»_ _._ —Pensaba Rana con su rostro serio.

 **Cambio de Escena**.

Satellizer se encontraba tomando un baño, pensando en el entrenamiento que Gokú le había dado. El saiyajin le enseñó a meditar y a no confiar solo en su vista en un combate. También le aconsejó que cuando luchara, debía calcular la distancia del rival, su respiración y movimientos, para que así pueda aprovechar el momento perfecto que le dé la victoria.

—Sin duda, Gokú-kun es un genio cuando se trata de peleas. —Se decía Satellizer mientras sonreía tiernamente.

La rubia ya terminada su ducha, tomaría su toalla para luego empezar a secar su cabello, pero se percataría que en su habitación se encontraba una visitante inesperada.

—¿Por qué tan sorprendida, Satellizer L. Bridget? —Rana se encontraba sentada en un asiento mientras miraba sombríamente a la rubia. — Necesito hablar contigo.

 **Centro de Simulación.**

Rana y Satellizer se encontraban frente a frente mirándose fijamente sin despegar su mirada la una de la otra.

—¿Para qué me traes a este lugar? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó fastidiada Satellizer.

—Quiero que dejes a Gokú-san en paz-de arimasu. —Pidió seriamente Rana.

Satellizer al oír esas palabras, empezaría de a poco a perder los estribos.

—¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para apartarme de Gokú-kun?! —Satellizer muy exaltada le gritaba.

—¡Solo utilizas a Gokú-san para tu beneficio! Tú sabes que él es muy fuerte, ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho para abusar de él-de arimasu! —Exclamó Rana molesta.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo jamás utilizaría a Gokú-kun! —Satellizer enojada apretaba sus puños, para luego susurrar en voz baja—: Yo jamás me aprovecharía del chico al cual quiero.

—¿Que dijiste? —Preguntó sorprendida la peliazul por lo que había escuchado.

—¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE GOKÚ-KUN! —Satellizer gritó a todo pulmón y con un rostro lleno de determinación—. ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Yo jamás, jamás utilizaría a Gokú-kun! ¡Él es todo para mí! ¡No sé lo que haría si lo alejaran de mí! Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. —Satellizer se ponía las manos en el pecho mientras se desahogaba.

Rana de a poco empezaba a dudar de lo que Attia le había contado, no sabía si creerle o no, pero el rostro de Satellizer no mostraba mentira, sino que expresaba una reacción normal de una chica locamente enamorada de su chico.

—Pero a mí me dijeron…

—¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! —Preguntó muy molesta Satellizer.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! —Contestó Rana exaltada.

—¡Entonces no tengo nada más que discutir contigo! ¡Me voy! —Satellizer se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar alejándose.

Rana al ver como Satellizer le daba la espalda, se molestó bastante, y peor aún, cuando Rana le pedía que se detuviera, la rubia solo la ignoraba.

—¡Oye esper…!

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Cuando Rana detiene a Satellizer tomándola del hombro, la rubia se gira violentamente solo para abofetear a Rana.

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Rana molesta, le devuelve la bofetada a Satellizer.

—¿Poniéndote violenta? Tu manera de resolver las cosas es muy precipitada. —Rana lo decía mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

—No me toques. —Satellizer con un rostro que demostraba repulsión, miraba a Rana.

—Intente resolver nuestra discusión pacíficamente, pero por lo que veo no podrá ser así-de arimasu. —Rana muy seria empezaba a caminar hacia Satellizer—. Si quieres resolver esto a golpes, pues que así sea. ¡Ven por mí, Satellizer L. Bridget! —Decía Rana poniéndose en posición de combate—. Antes de luchar, prométeme una cosa. Si gano este enfrentamiento, no te le acercaras a Gokú-san nunca más-de arimasu.

—Está bien, pero si yo gano, no dirás ninguna palabra sobre mí y Gokú-kun. —Satellizer muy furiosa miraba a la peliazul—. Me gustaría que supieras algo antes de que luchemos. Gokú-kun también siente lo mismo que yo siento por él. ¡Así que de ninguna manera dejare que me apartes de su lado! —Exclamó Satellizer llena de convicción.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Rana a una gran velocidad intenta propinarle una patada a Satellizer, pero la rubia con movimientos sincronizados, los esquiva con mucha dificultad.

— ¡No creas que se ha acabado! —La peliazul empezaría a aumentar la velocidad de las patadas dejando leves rasguños en el rostro de Satellizer.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Satellizer detiene una patada con su **Nova Blood** , pero la patada iba con tanta fuerza que solo el impulso la manda volar.

—¡En el aire no serás capaz de esquivar mi ataque! —Exclamó Rana poniéndose a espaldas de la rubia.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Cuando Rana estaba a punto de propinar una patada en el rostro de la rubia, Satellizer desaparece dejando impactada a la peliazul.

—¿Aceleró? —Se preguntó Rana sintiendo los sonidos de los movimientos de Satellizer—. « _¡Es demasiado rápida! ¡No puedo seguir su posición!»_ —Pensaba la peliazul muy sorprendida.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

A gran velocidad, Satellizer aparece a un lado de Rana propinándole un rodillazo en pleno rostro.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Rana rápidamente se levanta, pero Satellizer de nuevo desaparece de su vista.

— ¡En el instante en el que veo su posición, está fuera de mi alcance-de arimasu! —Rana furiosa empieza a activar su **Volt Weapón**.

 _ **¡Pow!**_

Rana da un golpe al aire a tres metros de distancia de Satellizer, propinándole daño a la rubia que, atónita, miraba a Rana no sabiendo que fue lo que la golpeo.

—Se parece mucho al ataque que Gokú-kun mostró ese día. —Se decía Satellizer mientras recordaba el ataque que el saiyajin había mostrado en su primer día de clases—. No, no es igual. Es como si hubiera otra Rana transparente me atacara.

—Y pensar que he abierto la **«Puerta Sagrada»** tan pronto-de arimasu. —Rana lo decía, mientras que de sus manos y pies aparecían líneas brillantes—. Como esperaba de ti. No eres una oponente normal. Tuve que activar el poder escondido de las lágrimas de **Kunrun** de mi espalda, un poder que sincroniza efectivamente todo el cuerpo. Esto mejora el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, **«Seimon».** Y con el sagrado arsenal de nuestra **«Seimon Hakkyokuken», (Puerta sagrada liberada),** podemos atacar a larga distancia. Su nombre es, **"Colmillo Vacío".**

—¿Colmillo Vacío? —Se preguntó Satellizer impresionada—. ¿Artes marciales? Y ¿Para larga distancia?

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Dando golpes al aire, Rana dañaba en gran manera a Satellizer.

—Debo concentrarme. —Satellizer cierra sus ojos recordando lo que el saiyajin le había enseñado.

—¡Esto se vuelve muy aburrido-de arimasu! —Exclamó Rana, lanzando muchos más golpes que impactaban en el rostro de Satellizer—. ¿¡Eso es todo-de arimasu!?

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

Levantando y bajando rápidamente su **Nova Blood,** Satellizer provocó una ráfaga de aire afilada, que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Rana.

—¡¿Qué es eso-de arimasu?! —Rana por instinto se hizo a un lado esquivando el corte de aire que Satellizer había creado.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

Rana atónita, miraría como el ataque de Satellizer dejaba un enorme corte en la pared de la sala de simulación.

—Ese ataque fue realmente peligroso-de arimasu. —Comentó Rana sudando nerviosa mientras miraba la pared.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Satellizer aparecería al frente de Rana justo para atravesarla con su **Nova Blood**.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Pum!_**

Las dos **Pandoras** quedarían impactadas viendo como Gokú aparecía de la nada, y detenía el ataque de **Nova Blood** con el **Báculo Sagrado**.

—¡Uff! Llegué a tiempo. —Dijo el saiyajin aliviado.

Gokú después de detener los ataques, caminaría lentamente para luego pararse en frente de las dos chicas.

 _ **¡Pow!**_

Y darles un leve coscorrón en la cabeza a cada una. Las dos chicas solo se sobarían la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas cómicas salían de sus ojos.

—Ambas saben que eso se lo merecen, ¡Verdad! —Gokú las reprendía. Las chicas solo movían sus cabezas asintiendo—. Como ahora soy su maestro, debo preocuparme de su seguridad y castigarlas cada vez que hagan algo indebido, chicas. —Gokú se ponía las manos en la cintura, para posteriormente dar un suspiro—. Satella, Rana, no deben pelear entre ustedes… lo entendería si fuera un simple entrenamiento, pero lo que vi aquí, fue la intensión asesina de matarse la una a la otra. ¡Eso está muy mal!

—Perdón. —Dijeron al unísono Satellizer y Rana muy apenadas.

—Ahora cuéntenme, ¿Por qué estaban peleando? —Preguntó el saiyajin serio.

Rana muy nerviosa le empezó a relatar lo que Attia le había contado. Gokú al escuchar todo, se sentiría un poco molesto, pero no lo demostraría pues no quería que Rana y Satellizer se preocuparan solo por un arranque de ira.

—Todo lo que te dijo esa tal Attia es mentira, Rana. Satella es una buena chica, ella jamás me haría eso. —Gokú le regalaba una sonrisa a Satellizer mientras esta se ruborizaba y vapor se veía salir de su cabeza.

—G-G-Gracias. —Decía Satellizer agachando la cabeza muy ruborizada.

—Lo siento mucho. —Susurró Rana mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos sintiéndose realmente culpable.

—No fue tu culpa, Rana. Como vieron que eras una buena chica, solo quisieron aprovecharse de ti para que atacaras a Satella. —El saiyajin levantaba la cabeza de Rana con delicadeza—. No te culpes de nada, ¿De acuerdo? —El saiyajin le dio una sonrisa, mientras Rana se secaba las lágrimas—. ¿Satella? —El saiyajin se acercaba a la rubia que tenía su cabeza gacha.

—Gokú-kun. —Llamó Satellizer.

—¿Qué pasa? —Habló el saiyajin con voz suave.

—Tu-tu siempre estarás conmigo, ¿Verdad? —Con voz entrecortada, Satellizer le preguntaba—. Tu nunca me abandonarás, ¿Verdad? —Satellizer tomaba la mano del saiyajin mirándolo fijamente tratando de no llorar.

A Gokú no le agradaba para nada ver a Satellizer triste, pero tampoco entendía porque le hacia esa pregunta tan repentinamente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la noche? —El saiyajin tomaba las manos de la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella. — Yo te prometí que siempre te protegería, y no pienso romper esa promesa. —El saiyajin lo dijo lleno de convicción.

Con un puchero, Rana estaba a punto de decir algo, pero es interrumpida por alguien conocida.

—Todo estaba a punto de ser un buen final feliz, pero creo que esto no salió como me lo esperaba. —Attia aparecía con dos chicas a su lado—. A partir de aquí, estas dos buenas Onee-Samas harán las cosas interesantes. Bien, ¿Están listas **Pandoras** de segundo año? ¿Y tú también, Gokú-Sensei? —La Loli peliblanca miraba con una sonrisa siniestra a Gokú, Satellizer y Rana, mientras Arnett y Creo se paraban en frente de las chicas.

—Y esa niñita, ¿Que hace aquí? —Preguntó con inocencia el saiyajin mirando a Attia, y sacando una linda carcajada de Arnett.

—¡No soy una niña! —Exclamó Attia furiosa—. ¡Arnett! ¡Tú no te rías! —Esta vez miro muy molesta a la pelirroja.

—Así que fue esa niñita la que te mintió, ¿Verdad, Rana? —Preguntó el saiyajin de manera despreocupada poniendo las manos en su nuca.

—¡Si, ella fue! —Contestó Rana molesta.

—¡Ja! Si podía usar a la estudiante transferida, ¿Entonces porque no usarla como herramienta para castigar a Satellizer? Ese era mi objetivo. —Attia con una sonrisa arrogante miraba a Rana.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! —Preguntó Rana enojada.

—Es simple. Aunque Satellizer es de segundo, nos enseña sus colmillos a las de tercero. —Contaba Attia—. Aquí en **Génetics** , la autoridad entre cursos es absoluta, no hay excepciones sin importar lo que ocurra. Incluso ahora continuamos defendiendo esto. ¡Pero la muestra de arrogancia de esta chica no es nada para los de tercero! Si continúa será un mal ejemplo para los otros alumnos, así que solo nos queda la opción de "Enseñarle". —Attia miraba con odio a Satellizer.

—Si deseas continuar, ¡hazlo rápido, chica importante de tercer año! —Expresó Satellizer seria.

Pero antes de que Satellizer se lanzara al ataque, el saiyajin se pone en frente de ella.

—Hablas de respeto, cuando ni siquiera me respetas a tu maestro. —Gokú molesto miraba a Attia—. No sé por qué siempre atacan a Satella. ¡Estoy harto de eso! Si quieren pelear, pelea tendrán. Pero solo diré una cosa: esta vez no seré suave, ¡¿Les quedo claro?! —Gokú hacia visible su Ki, mientras los presentes miraban impactados el aura.

—¿Gokú-kun? —Satellizer miraba impresionada por la intervención del saiyajin.

—¿Que es esta presión que siento? —Se preguntó Rana mientras miraba embobada al saiyajin.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Este chico es muy divertido! —Reía a carcajadas Arnett—. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Gokú-Sensei. —La pelirroja secaba sus lágrimas por haber reído tanto—. Me dijeron que eras muy fuerte. Eso quiero comprobarlo.

—No te confíes, Arnett. Él fue capaz de vencer a Íngrid con facilidad. —Mencionó Creo, con su expresión sería.

—Lo sé. —Arnett se situaba en posición de combate.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

A una velocidad imperceptible, Gokú aparece a espaldas de Creo y Arnett dándoles un codazo cerca del cuello, y haciendo caer de rodillas a las dos Pandoras. **(Nota: Raditz vs Gokú y Picoro).**

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. —Comentó Creo viendo como el saiyajin estaba atrás de ella, sin desarmar la postura con la cual las había atacado.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es demasiado rápido! —Arnett miraba atónita a Gokú.

—Ese fue solo un saludo. Así que prepárense, porque mis golpes con el pasar de los minutos serán mucho más fuertes. —El saiyajin no cambiaba su expresión seria—. ¡Ataquen con todo! —Exclamó.

— **¡Scythe Machina!** —Arnett hacia aparecer su **Volt Weapón** que consistía en una Guadaña.

— **¡Infinity Fang!** —Creo también invocaba su **Volt Weapón** , consistiendo en guantes de lucha iguales a los de Rana.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Arnett a gran velocidad aparece a espaldas del saiyajin.

 ** _¡Pum!_**

Sin girarse, Gokú bloquea la guadaña de Arnett con su báculo sagrado.

—No puede ser. ¿Como apareció a espaldas de Gokú-kun, si estoy segura de que atacaría por el frente? —Se preguntaba Satellizer sorprendida.

—Yo te lo explicare Satellizer L. Bridget. —Attia estaba a unos metros de las dos **Pandoras** —. En situaciones de emergencia, como estar dentro del efecto **Freezing** de los **Novas** , las **Pandoras** hemos desarrollado una capacidad para aumentar eficazmente los ataques y la movilidad. **Accel Turn:** presiona al cuerpo a sus límites y se libera con una explosión de velocidad. **(Super velocidad).** —Explicaba Attia—. Y **Tempest Turn** : utiliza el mismo concepto para crear ilusiones a través de imágenes secundarias de uno. **(Imágenes residuales).** Sin embargo, tú y Arnett no pueden utilizar **Tempest** , solo **Accel;** aunque hay una gran diferencia entre ustedes dos.

—¿Y cuál es-de arimasu? —Preguntó Rana.

—Generalmente, Satellizer acelera una vez usando el **Accel** y después acelera otra vez para el **Doble Accel**. Durante el cambio de dirección, hay un intervalo de retraso, justo antes que inicie el **Doble Accel.** —Attia seguía explicando de brazos cruzados—. En cambio, Arnett es especial; desde el principio no tiene retraso para su **Doble Accel**. Por eso es posible que use **Doble Accel** en la secuencia, para atacar en un lugar distinto. Para dártelo más resumido, la diferencia entre ustedes es el intervalo de tiempo al momento de usar **Doble Accel**.

 **En la Pelea.**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Gokú sin muchos problemas, detenía los puñetazos de Creo con sus manos desnudas.

—¡Maldición! ¡ **Tempest Turn**! —Creo crea tres imágenes residuales, pero el saiyajin sin mucho esfuerzo seguía bloqueando los golpes.

—¿Eso es todo? —Gokú lo decía un poco decepcionado—. Si quieres que esa técnica sea más efectiva, crea más imágenes. **¡Zanzóken!** —El saiyajin crearía diez imágenes residuales, mientras cada imagen le sacaba la lengua de forma burlesca.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamarían Rana y Attia viendo como el saiyajin, hacia algo muy parecido al **Tempest Turn** , pero mucho mejor.

—¡Gokú-kun es genial! —Exclamó Satellizer emocionada.

—Eso es increíble. Él está a otro nivel. —Diría Arnett con una leve sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, Creo golpeaba las imágenes del saiyajin sin tener ningún éxito. Eso la hacia enojar demasiado.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Exclamó Creo impotente.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Con aburrimiento en su rostro, Gokú conecta un puñetazo en el estómago de la morena, la cual cayo al suelo inconsciente.

—Ahora solo faltas t….

 ** _¡Muac!_**

Sin previo aviso, Arnett pone sus labios en la mejilla del saiyajin, dejándolo realmente descolocado.

—Me rindo. —Dijo Arnett para sorpresa de todos—. No creo poder ganarte. Además, creo que de verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, Gokú-Sensei. —Le susurró coquetamente al oído—. ¡Adiós! —La pelirroja tomando en sus brazos a Creo, se despedía, y de paso le cerraba coquetamente el ojo al saiyajin.

—¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —Chiffon aparecía con Ticy—. Caray… No podía entender que hacia este lugar funcionando a estas horas de la noche, por eso vine a ver que estaba pasando aquí. —Dijo Chiffon mirando un poco molesta a los presentes—. ¿Por qué hay Pandoras heridas? —Preguntó viendo a Satellizer y Rana en mal estado.

—Solo estábamos entrenando. No tienes por qué enojarte, Chiffon. —Contestó el Saiyajin con alegría en su rostro mientras frotaba su nuca.

—Ya veo… ¡Mentiroso! —La peli marrón se paraba en frente del Saiyajin, mirándolo con sus ceños fruncidos.

—¡Uy! Creo que nos descubrió. —Mencionó el saiyajin rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo mirando a Rana y Satellizer.

—Tú no tienes remedio. Lo dejare pasar esta vez. —Chiffon suspiraba.

—Te lo agradezco, Chiffon… eres la mejor. —El saiyajin tomaba de las manos a Chiffon muy alegre mientras le agradecía.

—D-D-de nada, Gokú-san. —Tartamudeando y con su cabeza gacha, Chiffon ocultaba su rubor del Saiyajin.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el saiyajin con inocencia, pegando su frente con la de ella—. ¡Estas ardiendo! Te llevare a un hospital. —Expresó tomando a Chiffon nupcialmente para sorpresa de ella. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dejo llevar por el momento.

—¡Gokú! —Gritó Satellizer molesta.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Me falto, Satella...! **¡Nube Voladora!** —Llamó el saiyajin en la entrada de la sala de simulación—. Espérame aquí, Chiffon. —Dejaba en el piso por unos momentos a la peli marrón, e iba en dirección hacia la rubia.

—¿Gokú-kun? —Satellizer miraba un poco confundida, mientras veía como el saiyajin la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ven aquí. A ti también te llevare a un hospital. —El saiyajin también tomaba a Satellizer en sus brazos e iba a la entrada, donde Chiffon miraba impresionada la Nube voladora.

—« _¿Qué harás, Gokú-san?_ » —Se preguntó Ticy expectante.

Gokú sin permiso alguno, toma de la cintura a Satellizer y Chiffon, para luego dar un salto a la nube voladora y subsecuentemente sentar a las chicas en cada una de sus piernas.

—Bien. ¡Vámonos! —El saiyajin salía a toda velocidad. Por otro lado, Satellizer y Chiffon estaban aterradas aferrándose al cuello del azabache para no caer—. ¡Después vendré por ti, Rana! —El saiyajin gritaba mientras se alejaba con las chicas.

—Sin duda alguna, Gokú-san es un completo idiota. —Mencionó Ticy, mientras veía alejarse al saiyajin.

—Parece que Gokú-san, no sabía que había una enfermería aquí en la academia. —Rana reía con nerviosismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Siéndoles sinceros, hace casi un mes que estoy sin Internet.**

 **Pero como subiste este capítulo... Dirán. Pues estoy en la casa de mis tíos y ellos me prestan, por así decirlo, Internet.**

 **Esta historia la continuare hasta el final. Esto lo digo para que no se asusten.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao!**


	6. 06: Cumpliendo una Promesa

**Hola compañeros rufianes, como están. Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cumpliendo una Promesa.**

* * *

Una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se encontraba sentada en el auditorio de un cine viendo una película al parecer romántica.

—¡Oh! Eh visto esta película antes. —Decía la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios. Pero, una visitante inesperada aparece.

—¡Hola! Me disculpo por interrumpir tu descanso. —Chiffon aparecía saludando—. Pero como siempre, disfrutas ver películas, Elizabeth Mably.

—Chiffon Fairchild. —Elizabeth volteaba su rostro serio en dirección a la peli marrón—. La indiscutible emperatriz del rango número uno de la academia, se ha tomado la molestia de visitarme en tan aburrido lugar. Me siento realmente honrada. —Comentó con un tono algo sarcástico.

—No encuentro este lugar aburrido en lo absoluto. Además, sabes que me gustan las películas también, O ¿No? —Mencionó Chiffon con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría tomar asiento? Como vez, hay muchos lugares disponibles. —Ofrecía Elizabeth con un leve tono sarcástico.

—Como dije antes, desafortunadamente solo estoy de espectadora. —Chiffon miraba con detenimiento a Elizabeth sin dejar de mostrar su dulce sonrisa.

—Si es la Reina intocable, no debes preguntar. No tengo intenciones de retroceder. —Cerrando sus ojos, Elizabeth se cruzaba de brazos muy sería.

—Eso es muy inconveniente. Yo debo tomar acciones sobre quienes desobedecen las reglas escolares. —Mencionó Chiffon.

—En cualquier academia hay una que otra regla, las cuales poco importan cuando las comparas con promesas. Yo estoy tratando de mantener esas promesas. Además, tu colocas el reglamento antes que todo, ¿No es así? —Expresó Elizabeth seriamente.

—Pero, ¿Acaso no hay momentos que son mucho, incluso para que solo una persona pueda con ellas? Tú ya has solicitado la ayuda del cuarto rango de tercer año. A este ritmo, las cosas solo pueden empeorar, ¿No es así? Y yo no puedo seguir observando en silencio por más tiempo. —Explicaba Chiffon sin despegar su mirada de la rubia.

Las de tercer año, no han caído aún. —Esta vez, Elizabeth volteaba su rostro seriamente para mirar a Chiffon con rivalidad.

—¡No! Ellas ya han sido derrotadas. —Contestó Chiffon, quien dejaba atónita a Elizabeth—. Debes entender que a Satellizer-san, la protege Gokú-san.

—Pero, no hay manera que haya podido contra dos **Pandoras** de alto nivel. —Mencionó Elizabeth atónita.

—Si pudo contra dos **Numbers** , ¿Por qué no va a poder contra dos **Pandoras**? —Chiffon lo decía con una leve sonrisa—. Esto pasa, porque tú piensas que si vences a Satellizer-san, el empañado orgullo del tercer año volverá a restablecerse, pero no es así. Primero deberás derrotar a Gokú-san para después ir por Satellizer-san, pero... si ese fuera el caso y, por ejemplo, pudieras derrotar a Gokú-san y Satellizer-san, ¿No crees que eso haría más grande su fama? ¿Por qué no primero aceptas esto, y luego piensas con mesura qué hacer? Los métodos por la fuerza no son adecuados para lidiar con ellos, y sobre todo con Gokú-san que le encantan las peleas. ¿Qué tal si tratas de pensar en acabar con esto de una buena vez? Pongan de lado el ganar o perder y piénsenlo. Una cicatriz de tercer año que jamás desaparecerá. —A paso lento, Chiffon salió del cine dejando en mucho que pensar a Elizabeth.

 _—«Así que dos clavos que sobresalen, son martillados, ¿Verdad? Son Gokú y Satellizer L. Bridget». —_ Pensó detenidamente Elizabeth, quien se frotaba el mentón _—. «Y sobre todo... me gustaría conocerte a ti... Son Gokú»._

 **Horas más Tarde.**

En los dormitorios de tercer año se llevaba una plática entre Attia, Arnett y Creo frente a Elizabeth.

—Por ahora, no está permitido tocar a Satellizer. —Ordenó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos, y percatándose de la expresión de sorpresa de las **Pandoras**.

—Elizabeth... Entonces, la tradición que hemos estado protegiendo hasta ahora, fue completamente…

—Esto sobrepasa la tradición. —Elizabeth interrumpía a Attia—. Satellizer posee ambas cosas; poder y voluntad. Ni siquiera el rango número 5, ni el rango 4, fueron capaces de resolver esto, a pesar de que la oponente es de segundo año. —Creo y Arnett bajaban su cabeza muy apenadas—. Tenemos que aceptarla sin importar su conducta.

 _—«Elizabeth está muy decepcionada por nuestra debilidad y por haber sido derrotadas tan fácilmente por Gokú-san»._ —Pensaba de manera deprimida, Attia agachando su cabeza.

—Creo que eso es lo más coherente que he escuchado.

—¡Íngrid! —Todas voltearon su mirada hacia la **Pandora** escarlata.

—Ciertamente, Satellizer con el pasar de la batalla, incrementa su poder con aceleración de manera asombrosa. —Íngrid se encontraba apoyada y de brazos cruzados en la pared de la habitación—. Yo me di cuenta gracias a la batalla que tuvo con la chica del Tíbet. Aparte, yo ya tomé una decisión.

—A ¿Qué te refieres, Íngrid? —Preguntó Attia.

—Yo ya decidí no atacar más a Bridget. —Contestó tajantemente la pelirroja.

—¿Todavía crees que revivirán a tu amiga? Que absurdo. Ese tipo no es más que un completo mentiroso. —Elizabeth miraba mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

—¡No! ¡Gokú-san no es un mentir…! —Arnett se tapaba la boca muy sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de decir en él momento.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Arnett? —Elizabeth miraba un poco molesta a la pelirroja.

—Lo que pasa es que… no siento que él sea un mentiroso. Solo eso. —Arnett lo decía ruborizada, mientras jugaba muy lindamente con sus dedos índices.

—Yo tampoco vi mentira en sus palabras. Confió completamente en él. —Mencionó Íngrid ruborizada mientras se ponía las manos en el pecho.

—¡¿NO ME DIGAN QUE SE ENAMORARON DE ESE TONTO?! —Gritó Attia enojada, mirando a las dos pelirrojas.

—¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! —Gritaron al unísono muy ruborizadas, Íngrid y Arnett.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc!_**

Todos voltearon su cabeza para ver en qué dirección venia el sonido que escuchaban, pero al voltear, vieron como un chico de cabellos alborotados pegaba su rostro cómicamente en el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Hola, Íngrid! Con que aquí estabas, ¿Eh? —El saiyajin saludaba meneando su mano, mientras flotaba encima de su nube voladora.

—¿Gokú… san? —Preguntó anonadada la pelirroja viendo como el saiyajin la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Qué esperas! ¡Vamos a revivir a tu amiga! —Gokú le decía muy animado, mientras que Íngrid asentía con alegría a las palabras del saiyajin.

— _«¿Él es Gokú?»_ —Pensó Elizabeth viendo detenidamente al Saiyajin.

—Bien, ven aquí. —Llamó el Saiyajin entrando sin permiso en la habitación, para tomar nupcialmente a Íngrid.

—¡¿Qué haces, Gokú-san?! —Exclamó Íngrid roja como su cabello.

—tenemos que apresurarnos, Kami-sama nos está esperando. —Mencionó el azabache, para posteriormente dar un salto hacia la nube. Pero antes de partir, vería tres caras conocidas y una que desconocía—. ¡Ah! Pero… ¡Si ustedes son las chicas que se enfrentaron a mí! —Exclamó el saiyajin con sorpresa mirando a Creo y Arnett—. Y tú eres esa niñita que engaño a Rana, ¿Verdad? —Gokú miraba la pequeña peliplateada.

—¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA, MALDITA SEA! —Gritó Attia furiosa mientras era sujetada cómicamente por Creo.

—¡Hola! —Gokú muy alegre saludaba a Elizabeth.

—¿Eh? Si. ¿Hola? —Elizabeth saludaba de manera boba.

—Sabes, te pareces un poco a Satella. —El saiyajin miraba de pies a cabeza a la rubia—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Elizabeth. —Todavía con Íngrid en sus brazos, Gokú se despidió, para luego salir volando en la nube a toda velocidad.

—¡Jajajaja!

—¿Elizabeth? —Attia miraba sorprendida como Elizabeth reía a carcajadas.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué interesante es ese chico! —Habló Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa—. _«Ahora sí que quiero saber más de ti, Gokú»_. —Pensó la rubia llena de curiosidad.

 **Academia Génetics.**

Muy emocionada, Rana platicaba con Kami-sama, quien trataba de contestar con amabilidad cada pregunta que le hacia la peliazul.

— _«Esta chica es muy parecida a Gokú»._ —Pensaba Kami-sama mirando a Rana.

—Así que ese hombre verde es el dios del mundo de Gokú. —Decía Satellizer mirando a Kami-sama con detenimiento.

—Oiga, señor Kami-sama. ¿Es verdad que en su mundo existen esas tales Esferas del Dragón-de arimasu? —Preguntó Rana con emoción en su proferir.

—Claro, jovencita. Pero el deseo no debe exceder al poder del creador. —Contestó Kami-sama amigablemente.

—¡Wow! Usted es genial, señor Kami-sama-de arimasu. —Rana lo dijo muy contenta.

—Rana-san, deja de molestar con preguntas al señor Kami-sama, él se siente realmente incómodo. —Kaho arrastraba cómicamente de su ropa a Rana.

—¡Yo quiero seguir hablando con Kami-sama-de arimasu! —Pataleaba Rana como una niña pequeña, mientras era arrastrada de su ropa por Kaho.

—Señor Kami-sama, disculpe a Rana-senpai por su falta de respeto. —Kazuya hacia una reverencia al dios de la tierra.

—No te preocupes muchacho, esa jovencita es muy divertida. A decir verdad, se parece mucho a Gokú. —Con una sonrisa, Kami-sama ponía la mano en el hombro de Kazuya que también daba una sonrisa cálida.

—¡CHICOS! —Gokú gritaba a lo lejos.

—¡Por fin llegó! —Exclamó feliz Satellizer mientras veía al saiyajin y a Íngrid acercarse.

—¡Ya llegué! —El azabache bajaba de la nube con Íngrid en sus brazos.

Al momento que Gokú baja con Íngrid de la nube, Satellizer empezaría a mirar perturbadoramente a Íngrid. Al bajar, la pelirroja había agarrado con fuerza el brazo del saiyajin.

—Suéltalo. —Satellizer lo dijo entre dientes mientras miraba con furia a Íngrid.

—¡Je! —Íngrid al ver lo molesta que se encontraba Satellizer, puso una sonrisa traviesa, así apegando más el brazo del saiyajin contra sus atributos.

—¡Él es mi **Limiter**! —Satellizer tomaba el otro brazo del saiyajin, también hundiéndolo en sus encantos.

Íngrid y Satellizer se miraban fijamente a los ojos con rivalidad, pero el saiyajin desconcertado, solo las miraba un poco nervioso.

—Bien, Gokú. Es hora de irnos. —Kami-sama veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente—. Bueno, los que irán solo deben tocarme.

Todos los presentes, tocaron al Namekiano, sin embargo, Satellizer no quería tocar a Kami-sama.

—¿Qué pasa, Satella? —Preguntó el saiyajin viendo como Satellizer, jugueteaba con sus dedos muy apenada.

—Señorita, si no quiere tocarme, toque a Gokú. —Kami-sama le decía.

—Y-Yo… —Satellizer ruborizada, solo agachaba la cabeza muy apenada.

—¡Jejeje! Toma mi mano, Satella. —El saiyajin con una sonrisa le ofrecía su mano a la rubia.

Muy ruborizada, Satellizer estaba a punto de tocar la mano del saiyajin, pero de un mal paso, tropieza cayendo en los brazos de guerrero.

—Pero que atrevida-de arimasu. —Las palabras de Rana, pusieron a Satellizer tan roja como la escarlata—. Si querías ir en los brazos de Gokú-san, solo debías habérselo pedido-de arimasu. —Comentó Rana con burla en su proferir.

—¡No, fue un accidente! —Exclamó Satellizer ruborizada.

—Si eso es lo que querías, por mí no hay problema. —El saiyajin tomaba de la cintura a la rubia y la apegaba hacia él—. ¿Así ésta bien? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—¡Gokú-kun! —A Satellizer le empezaba a salir humo de la cabeza.

—Bueno, si no quieres…

—¡No! No me sueltes. —Satellizer puso una cara tan tierna que, para sorpresa de todos, saco por unos instantes un leve rubor del Saiyajin.

—Por nada en este mundo te soltare, ¿De acuerdo? —Contestó Gokú abrazando con una mano la cintura de Satellizer y, con la otra, tocaba el hombro de Kami-sama.

—« _¡Jajaja! Quien iba pensar que el tonto de Gokú, encontraría a alguien especial». —_ Pensó Kami-sama mientras sonreía con calidez.

—¡Nos vemos, amigos! ¡Cuídense! —Se despedía Arthur. Todos levantaron su mano en señal de despedida, mientras que Gokú le levantaba el pulgar.

—Listos jóvenes. No se suelten por nada del mundo. —Avisaba el dios de la tierra.

—¡Si! —Exclamaron todos al unísono.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Todos desaparecen en un instante, dejando a Arthur completamente impresionado.

—Eso fue asombroso. —Mencionaba Arthur anonadado. Pero el rubio cambiaría su expresión a una de comprensión para luego mirar hacia el cielo—. Buena suerte, amigos.

 **Templo Sagrado de Kami-sama.**

Míster Popo se encontraba levitando en posición de loto, mientras jugueteaba con las aves que se acercaban a él sin temor alguno.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

—Bienvenido, Kami-samas. —Míster Popo les daba la bienvenida.

—Mi-Mi-Miren eso, ésta volando. —Tartamudeaba Kazuya impactado.

—¡Hola, Míster Popo! —El saiyajin saludaba amigablemente.

—¡Holas, Gokú! —Devolvía el saludo el ayudante de Kami-sama, mientras dejaba de levitar y subsecuentemente ponía pie en tierra—. Bienvenidos sean todos.

—¡Wow, Señor! ¿Usted puede volar? —Preguntó Rana emocionada.

—Claros jovencita. —Contestó Míster Popo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Gokú les mencionaría que Míster Popo, había sido su ultimo maestro y que era muy fuerte y tenaz. Incrédula, Kaho lo observo con detenimiento, mientras hacia una mueca de incredulidad por ver la apariencia débil, para ella, del ayudante de Kami-sama.

—Él no se ve tan fuer… —

 ** _¡Flash!_**

A una velocidad imperceptible, Míster Popo apareció a un lado de Kaho dejándola realmente impactada, pero no solo a ella, sino que también a las demás **Pandoras**.

—¡Que velocidad tan increíble! —Íngrid lo decía impactada.

—Te faltas muchos entrenamientos, niña. —Míster Popo miraba con su rostro sin expresión a Kaho que se encontraba sin habla en el momento.

—¿Eh? Si, señor. —Asentía Kaho aún impactada.

—Es suficiente, Míster Popo. ¿Ésta todo preparado? —Preguntó Kami-sama.

—Todavía faltan cuatro esferas del dragón, Kami-samas. —Contestó Popo dirigiéndose hacia el Namekiano.

—Entonces, ¿Tenemos que ir por el radar del dragón? —Preguntó Gokú.

—No, no hay de qué preocuparse, Gokú. Ya le encargué a alguien ese trabajo. —Míster Popo contestaba.

—Pero… ¡Espera! Este Ki es… —Gokú sentía cuatro presencias familiares acercarse.

El saiyajin alegre solo embobaba una sonrisa, mientras Satellizer y las demás chicas lo veían algo confundidas.

—Ya están aquí. —Señaló Gokú seriamente.

—¿De qué habla…?

Íngrid es interrumpida de su proferir, cuando escucha unas voces que venían por debajo de la plataforma celeste. Cuando las cuatro presencias que el saiyajin había sentido llegaron, se pudo ver que no eran nada más ni menos que sus amigos, Krílin, Yamcha, Tenchinhan y Chaos.

—¡HMM! ¿Gokú? —Krílin miraba al saiyajin detenidamente—. ¡Pero si eres tú, Gokú! ¡Qué bueno verte amigo! —Exclamó el calvo amigo del saiyajin.

—¡Hola, Krílin! ¡Hola, chicos! —El saiyajin se acercaba a sus amigos y los saludaba con alegría.

—Entonces, lo que nos dijo Míster Popo era verdad, ¿Cierto? —Mencionaba Yamcha mirando al mencionado.

—¿Y qué les dijo? —Preguntó el saiyajin desconcertado.

—Nos dijo que reuniéramos las esferas del dragón, ya que tenías algo importante que pedirle a Shenlóng. —Esta vez hablo Tenchinhan que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo. Así que tenían todo planeado, ¿Eh? —El saiyajin se ponía una mano en la barbilla. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien se aferra s su brazo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, Gokú-kun? —Preguntó curiosa Satellizer, aferrándose al brazo del saiyajin.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Satella. —Contestó Gokú con una mucha naturalidad—. El calvito pequeño es Krílin, el que tiene tres ojos se llama Tenchinhan, el más pequeñito y con cara pálida es el pequeño Chaos, y el de la cicatriz en la mejilla es Yamcha. —Señalaba Gokú a sus amigos.

—O-O-Oye Gokú, ¿Q-Quienes son esas chicas tan lindas? —Preguntaba Krílin impresionado por ver la gran belleza de las **Pandoras**.

—¡Ah! Si. Ellas son mis amigas. ¡Chicas, vengan! ¿Porque no se presentan? —El saiyajin les presentaba a las **Pandoras.**

—¡Hola, soy Rana linchen-de arimasu! —Saludaba muy animada la peliazul levantando su mano muy amistosamente—. Así que ustedes son los amigos de Gokú-san, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras todos asentían.

—Un gusto. Mi nombre es Íngrid Bernstein. Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Gokú-san. —La pelirroja hacia una reverencia.

—Yo me llamo, Kaho Hiiragi. Mucho gusto. —La peli castaña también hacia una reverencia.

—Yo soy, Kazuya Aoi. Gracias por recibirnos. —Kazuya estrechaba amigablemente las manos con los guerreros Z.

Después de que todos se presentaran, voltearían su mirada hacia la rubia que se encontraba muy apegada al brazo del saiyajin. Krílin y Yamcha, quedarían embobados por la gran belleza de Satellizer, pero no tenían ni idea del carácter que podría demostrar la rubia.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, hermosa señorita? —Preguntó Yamcha acercándose hacia Satellizer para poder tomar su mano y besarla como todo un caballero.

Todos al ver como Yamcha se acercaba a la rubia, solo pudieron pensar: _«Ésta más que muerto»_.

—¡Espera! —Rana detenía a Yamcha del brazo, para alejarlo y hablarle en voz baja al oído—. Si la tocas, aunque sea levemente, te asesinará. Ella no ésta acostumbrada a que la toquen otras personas, aparte de Gokú-san, así que no hagas nada estúpido-de arimasu.

—Ya veo. Gracias por avisarme. —Yamcha lo decía un poco asustado—. _«Gracias al cielo, el maestro Roshi no ésta aquí»._ —Pensó el pelinegro aliviado.

—¿Porque no les dices tu nombre completo, Satella? —Le pidió el saiyajin mientras la rubia asentía.

—Mi nombre es, Satellizer L. Bridget. —Se presentaba la rubia soltando el brazo del Saiyajin para hacer una leve reverencia.

—Y, ¿Quién de todas estas preciosuras es tu novia, Gokú? —Yamcha movía sus cejas y lo picaba con el codo de manera jocosa.

Muy confundido, volteo hacia las chicas que, en ese momento, se encontraban muy ruborizadas por lo que había mencionado Yamcha.

—Oye, Krílin… ¿Qué es novia? —Preguntó torpemente el saiyajin mientras se frotaba la nuca.

 ** _¡Plop!_**

Todos cayeron de espaldas cómicamente, excepto Rana, Satellizer y Íngrid, quienes reían lindamente conociendo ya la actitud inocente de Gokú.

—¡Pero que tonto eres! —Exclamó Krílin molesto. Acto seguido, el calvo tomaría de la parte frontal del Dogí al saiyajin—. ¡Eres un maldito, Gokú! ¡Como te atreves a traer a estas chicas tan lindas, y solo para presumir! —Krílin lloraba cómicamente, pero Gokú solo miraba confundido a su calvo amigo.

—¿Trajeron las esferas? —Preguntó Kami-sama, interrumpiendo la cómica escena.

—Si. —Contestaron los guerreros Z, sacando cada uno de sus bolsos una esfera del dragón.

—¿Esas son las tan mencionadas esferas del dragón? —Íngrid miraba cautivada. — Que hermosas son.

—Bien, ¡Es hora de llamar a Shenlóng! —Exclamó el saiyajin emocionado, el cual giro para ver a Íngrid—. ¡Vamos Íngrid! —Gokú tomaba su mano.

Ya todos en el centro de la plataforma, ven como Míster Popo juntaba las siete esferas del dragón, para posteriormente apartarse y voltear su mirada hacia Kami-sama. El dios de la tierra caminó lentamente, hasta pararse en frente de las esferas del dragón.

—¡SAL SHENLÓNG, Y CUMPLE MI DESEO! —Exclamó Kami-sama con voz imponente mientras levantaba sus manos.

De inmediato, un gran destello de luz salió de las esferas, segando por unos segundos a los amigos de Gokú. Al abrir sus ojos, todos quedaron atónitos al ver un gigantesco dragón de escamas verdes, el cual sobrepasaba a las nubes con su altura.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Eso es un dragón? ¿En verdad es un dragón? —Se preguntaba Kazuya aterrado.

—No puedo creer que existan los dragones en este mundo. —Kaho se encontraba anonadada.

—¡Que genial-de arimasu! —Con mucha emoción, Rana observaba a Shenlóng.

—El mundo de Gokú-kun es impresionante. —Satellizer miraba detenidamente al dios dragón.

— **Ahora díganme, ¡¿Cuál es su deseo?!** —Habló Shenlóng, quien dejaba impactados a Kazuya y a las jóvenes **Pandoras**.

—Íngrid, pide tu deseo. —Le mencionó el saiyajin.

Con mucho nerviosismo, Íngrid se encontraba temblando y no podía proferir palabra alguna. Ella estaba realmente aterrada por lo que sus ojos veían. Sin embargo, el saiyajin al percatarse de esto, tomo su mano haciendo que la **Pandora** escarlata se relajara.

—Tranquila, no tengas miedo… yo estoy contigo. No dejare que nada malo te suceda, ¿Esta bien? —Con seguridad en sus palabras, el saiyajin le sonrío a Íngrid.

—¿G-Gokú…? Gracias. —Contestó Íngrid, entrelazando sus dedos con los del saiyajin—. ¡Por favor, Shenlóng! ¡Revive a mi amiga, Marín! —Exclamó, pero esta vez con una expresión llena de seguridad.

Por unos momentos, Shenlóng miro a Íngrid, quien temblaba por lo imponente que se veía el dios Dragón.

— **Eso es muy fácil.** —Contestó el Dragón, para posteriormente hacer brillar sus ojos cumpliendo sin problemas el deseo—. **Bien, ya cumplí su deseo. ¡Ahora me retiro! ¡Hasta pronto!** —Añadió.

No obstante, antes de que las esferas se esparcieran, Gokú daría un gran salto tomando la esfera de cuatro estrellas que ahora era una simple roca.

—¿Y dónde ésta Marín? —Preguntó Íngrid mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—Como ella murió en tu mundo, es allí donde tu amiga Marín debe estar, jovencita. —Contestó Kami-sama con su típico semblante de seriedad.

—¿Y si ella no revivió? ¿Y si el deseo no funcionó? —Preguntaba la pelirroja comenzando a dudar.

—¡Claro que funcionó! —Contestó Gokú lleno de seguridad—. ¿Vez a Krílin y al pequeño Chaos? —Preguntó, mientras Íngrid asentía con su cabeza—. Ellos fueron revividos con las esferas del Dragón hace unos años atrás. Krílin y Chaos habían sido asesinados por el terrible demonio de Picoro Daimaku, pero gracias a Shenlóng, ellos y muchos más regresaron a la vida. —Relataba el Saiyajin, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Yo-Yo… lo siento mucho por dudar, Gokú-san. Es que esto es tan increíble, que aún no puedo creerlo. —Íngrid con su cabeza gacha comenzaba a llorar.

Preocupado por ver llorar a Íngrid, Gokú se tomó la cabeza sin tener la menor idea de que hacer en ese preciso momento para poder consolarla.

—Gokú nunca ha sabido consolar a una mujer. —Comentó Yamcha viendo lo torpe que era su amigo.

—Que se puede esperar, Gokú siempre ha sido así. —Contestó Tenchinhan con naturalidad, mientras Chaos asentía con su cabeza.

—¿Saben una cosa? Me alegra que Gokú haya encontrado buenos amigos, pero debería madurar y empezar a ser menos ingenuo. —Esta vez habló Krílin que ladeaba su cabeza decepcionado.

—Gokú… Abrázala. —Yamcha hacia movimientos con sus manos para que el Saiyajin abrazara a la pelirroja.

Sin muestra de duda, Gokú tomo de la cintura a Íngrid, atrayéndola hacia él en un cálido abrazo. Sorprendida, Íngrid se dejó llevar por el momento, para luego rodear con sus brazos el torso del guerrero. Las demás chicas solo miraban con un poco de molestia, pero, aunque les doliera, no querían interrumpir el momento de tristeza que Íngrid estaba pasando.

Luego de unos minutos, Gokú invitó a sus amigos a conocer su mundo. Al primer lugar que irían seria la Corporación Capsula, para después visitar al maestro Roshi en Kame-House.

—Gracias por todo, Kami-sama. —Íngrid muy alegre hacia una reverencia, pero Kami-sama la levantaría tomándola del hombro y diciéndole con amabilidad que no se inclinara. Luego, Íngrid miraría a Míster Popo y acercándose a él, tomaría su mano muy feliz para luego decirle:

—A usted también, señor Popo. Se lo agradezco mucho.

—No se preocupe, señoritas. Fue un placer. —El ayudante de Kami-sama le contestó amigablemente.

—¡Oye, Gokú! Bulma nos dijo que nos estaría esperando para celebrar tu llegada y la de tus nuevos amigos. ¿Qué tal si vamos? —Propuso Krílin.

—¡Claro! Que estamos esperando. —Gokú muy animado iría a la orilla del templo, pero se percataría de algo. — ¿Qué pasa muchachos? ¿Por qué me miran así? —Preguntó el saiyajin mientras todos sus amigos lo miraban un poco enojados.

—¡Que! ¡¿Acaso quieres que saltemos?! —Gritó Kaho algo molesta.

Gokú solo se tomaría la barbilla pensantemente mientras miraba a sus amigos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yamcha que, sacando una capsula Corps de sus bolsillos, le diría que no se preocupara.

El joven de la cicatriz solo apretaría el botón de la capsula, y posteriormente la lanzaría provocando una pequeña explosión de humo, apareciendo una imagen de una nave en medio del polvo.

No es por decir que los amigos del saiyajin estaban maravillados observando detenidamente la nave, pues nunca habían visto una tecnología tan avanzada.

—Bien muchachos. Suban. —Mencionó Yamcha mientras habría la compuerta de la nave.

—Oye, Yamcha-san. ¿Qué tecnología es esa? —Preguntó Kazuya por la capsula.

—Primero suban, en el camino les contare. —Contestó Yamcha mientras Kazuya asentía.

Todos se despedían y le agradecían a Kami-sama y Popo mientras subían a la nave, la cual despegó rápidamente del lugar.

Después de unos minutos, Yamcha le relataría todo lo concierne a las capsulas Corps, y el uso que se les daban. Todos maravillados escuchaban atentamente, pero Gokú dormía muy plácidamente en el regazo de Satellizer mientras esta le acariciaba los cabellos.

—¿Te gusta, Gokú? —Preguntó en voz baja el pequeño Chaos, quien miraba muy atentamente con esa expresión sin emociones que tanto lo caracteriza.

Satellizer con una pequeña sonrisa solo afirmaría con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar tiernamente el cabello de su chico.

—Bueno chicos. Bienvenidos a la capital del oeste. —Mencionó Yamcha, haciendo que todos los amigos del saiyajin, miraran la enorme ciudad por la ventanilla de la nave.

—¡Miren eso! Los automóviles flotan. —Kaho miraba maravillada.

—¡Wow! Esta ciudad es mucho más grande que **Shintoshi**. —Decía Kazuya emocionado.

—¿Por qué los edificios y casas tienen esa forma esférica? —Preguntó Íngrid que también miraba atenta la ciudad.

—Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. —Contestó Krílin poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—Sujétense bien chicos, que aterrizaremos. —Les avisaba Yamcha, para subsecuente aterrizar sin problemas en el gran patio de la corporación Capsula.

Todos ya fuera de la nave, ven como una mujer rubia y con sus ojos entrecerrados, los recibía con una expresión feliz.

—¡Hola muchachos! —Saludaba la señora Brief con alegría—. Pero que tenemos aquí, si es el apuesto Gokú con su linda novia. —La señora Brief lo decía, pues veía como Satellizer no se despegaba del brazo del saiyajin.

—¡No! Gokú-san también es mi novio-de arimasu. —Rana abrazaba por la espalda a Gokú.

—Y-Yo t-también. —Kaho se encontraba muy nerviosa y ruborizada abrazando el otro brazo del saiyajin.

Sin dejarse vencer, Íngrid se paró en frente de Gokú, para acercarse y apegarse hacia él, acomodando su rostro ruborizado en los pectorales del saiyajin.

—¿Se encuentran bien, Chicas? —El azabache miraba confundido a sus amigas.

—¡Maldito, Gokú! ¡Pero qué suerte tienes! —Alegó Krílin mordiendo su dogí de una manera cómica.

—¡Hola, Gokú! Por fin vienes a verme. —A lo lejos se veía una muy atractiva chica de cabellos color turquesa y cuerpo voluptuoso acercándose a los presentes.

—¡Bulma! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Como estas? —El saiyajin muy alegre, saludaba a su amiga de la infancia, y también les presentaba a sus nuevos amigos.

Luego y sin aviso alguno, Bulma tomó sorpresivamente las manos de Satellizer, dejando a todos los presentes realmente asustados.

—Tú debes ser la novia de Gokú, ¿Verdad? « _Ahora entiendo porque rechazó a Milk»_. —Bulma muy alegre no soltaba las manos de la rubia que, en vez de estar enojada, se sentía un poco nerviosa y confusa—. Pero que linda eres, Satellizer-san. —Mencionó de forma amigable sonriéndole muy feliz.

Pero en vez de enojarse, Satellizer se sentía realmente cómoda con Bulma, como si estuviera con alguien conocido, o con su mismísima hermana mayor.

—Increíble. No puedo creer que otra persona, aparte de Gokú-san, pueda tocar a Satellizer. —Mencionó Íngrid sorprendida y viendo como Bulma platicaba con la rubia con mucha naturalidad.

Luego de que Bulma saludara a los nuevos amigos del saiyajin, empezó a mostrarles cada rincón de la corporación capsula, hasta llegar al patio trasero donde todos quedarían con la boca abierta, ya que dinosaurios gigantes paseaban por el lugar, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¡P-P-Pero si los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace millones de años! —Exclamó Kaho asustada mientras se resguardaba a espaldas del saiyajin.

—¡Increíble! —A Rana le brillaban sus ojos, pero no era la única que miraba encantada, pues cierta rubia ponía una expresión de emoción mientras veía a los animales pasearse por todo el lugar.

Aun con la emoción, Satellizer siente como algo empieza a frotar sus tobillos. La rubia al bajar su mirada, ve como un pequeño gatito negro le ronroneaba muy tiernamente en sus tobillos. Al ver esto, la rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ya que deseaba tomar al pequeño felino y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, la vergüenza y su orgullo le impedían que descubrieran que le encantaban las cosas lindas, y esa era una faceta que no quería mostrarle absolutamente a nadie.

Por unos segundos el gato miro tiernamente a Satellizer, que ya no aguantaba las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Pero de repente escucharía el sonido de unos pasos que se detenían al lado de ella. Cuando la rubia se gira para ver quién era, se percataría que no era nada más ni menos que el Saiyajin, quien se agachaba y levantaba al pequeño gato con delicadeza.

—Ten. —Gokú puso al gatito en el hombro de Satellizer, sintiendo como el pequeño felino lamia su mejilla—. Me haces cosquillas. —Con una linda sonrisa, Satellizer era observada por unos sonrojados, Krílin, Yamcha y Kazuya, por ver el angelical rostro de la **Pandora** rubia.

Percatándose de esto, Bulma tomó con fuerza las orejas de Krílin y Yamcha, arrastrándolos cómicamente, mientras los susodichos se quejaban.

—¡Como se les ocurre mirar con esa cara pervertida a la novia de Gokú, desvergonzados! —Bulma les reprendía, pero unos invitados inesperados aterrizarían fuera de la corporación capsula.

—¡Es el maestro Roshi! ¡También, Ulong y Puar! —Exclamó Krílin feliz viendo como salían de la nave los mencionados. Pero en el momento de que el viejo Roshi y Ulong voltearan para saludar, se percataron de ciertas bellezas, quienes miraban desconcertadas al viejo y al cerdo.

—Oye, Ulong. Creo que morimos por el camino, porque veo a unas lindas angelitas mirándonos. —Comentaba el viejo Roshi frotándose los ojos, para ver si no estaba soñando.

Con una cara lasciva, Ulong sentía con la cabeza, observando bobamente de pies a cabeza a las bellas **Pandoras.**

—¡Miren! Ese cerdo está parado como un humano. —Mencionó Íngrid sorprendida, pero no se percataría de que un pequeño gato azul, levitaba enfrente de ella.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el pequeño Puar. Pero antes de continuar hablando, Rana y Kaho lo abrazaron, pues les parecía muy tierno y lindo.

—¡Qué lindo-de arimasu! —Rana apretaba contra sus pechos al pobre Puar que se ahogaba.

—¡Parece un peluche! —Exclamó Kaho, también abrazando al afortunado gato azul volador.

Con una gota de sudor en su rostro, Íngrid veía como las chicas atosigaban al pequeño. Sin embargo, alguien conocido se acercaría a la pelirroja.

—¿Quién es usted, preciosura? —Preguntaba Roshi embobando una cara pervertida, mientras observaba los atributos de Íngrid.

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

—¡Pervertido! —Íngrid con una vena palpitante en su cien, invocaba a su **Divine Trust** y de un golpe, mandaba a volar cómicamente al viejo Roshi.

—¡Wow! Íngrid. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. —Mencionó Bulma acercándose a la pelirroja, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y muy furiosa—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un baño? —Le preguntó Bulma.

Aun molesta, Íngrid asentiría. Pero antes de seguir a la peliturquesa, sintió como algo respiraba con fuerza por debajo de su falda.

—Son blancos. —Diría Ulong viendo depravadamente la ropa interior de Íngrid.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

—¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Con un gran golpe de Íngrid, Ulong salió volando cómicamente en la misma dirección donde el viejo Roshi fue mandado a volar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso todos en este mundo son unos depravados?! —Exclamó Íngrid furiosa mientras humo salía de uno de sus puños.

Algunos minutos habían pasado, y Bulma invito a todos a tomar un baño en la gran piscina que se encontraba dentro de la misma corporación.

No es por decir que todos los varones, a excepción de Gokú, Tenchinhan y Chaos, esperaban impacientemente a las jóvenes **Pandoras,** que habían sido llevadas por Bulma a probarse trajes de baño.

Ya pasados unos diez minutos, todas las chicas venían con trajes de baño sexis, que hicieron a los dos más grandes degenerados, **(Roshi y Ulong),** derramar litros de espesa sangre por sus fosas nasales.

Por otro lado, Satellizer apenada, se cubría con una toalla su escultural y esbelta figura mientras miraba al saiyajin.

—Quítate eso, Satellizer-san. —Le pedía Bulma, acercándose hacia ella para susurrarle al oído en voz baja—. No seas tonta, ¿Acaso no quieres que Gokú se fije en ti? —Bulma le cerraba un ojo a Satellizer. Luego, camino en dirección hacia el Saiyajin, quien se encontraba comiendo como era de costumbre—. Oye, Gokú. ¿Verdad que te gustaría ver el traje de baño de Satellizer-san?

—¡HMMM! —El saiyajin meditaría por unos momentos, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, mirando con detenimiento a la rubia—. ¡Si! —Exclamó de manera inocente.

El rubor de Satellizer no se hizo esperar, ya que el traje de baño que traía puesto, era especialmente para mostrárselo a su chico, pero como había otras personas en el lugar y, aparte de eso había dos depravados, no podía simplemente mostrar su cuerpo.

Armándose de valor, lentamente Satellizer empezaba a sacarse la toalla que envolvía su escultural cuerpo, siendo todo un espectáculo para Krílin y Yamcha, quienes se la comían con la mirada.

Posteriormente, se ve cómo Roshi y Ulong, despiertan de su inconsciencia, para de nuevo caer desmayados por un gran derramamiento nasal, por ver justo en el momento a Satellizer, que traía puesto un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas, algo pequeño, que dejaba ver su gran busto y también sus amplias caderas.

Lo primero que hizo Satellizer, fue mirar en dirección a Gokú, percatándose de como el susodicho no despegaba su mirada de ella. Pero el saiyajin no la veía de forma depravada, sino que observaba muy embobado sus ojos y rostro.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntaría Satellizer nerviosa viendo como el saiyajin le levantaba el pulgar, y con una gran sonrisa le decía:

—Te ves muy bien, Satella.

Esas palabras pusieron muy contenta a la rubia que, en ese preciso momento, olvidaba su vergüenza y a todas las personas a su alrededor. Pero antes de que la rubia dijera gracias, Rana abrazaría desprevenidamente por la espalda al saiyajin.

—¿Cómo me veo yo -de arimasu? —Rana se bajaba de la espalda de Gokú, y le modelaba su traje de baño que consistía en un bañador de dos piezas color blanco. Y no solo Rana, sino que también Kaho. Pero Íngrid, como era de suponerse, se mostraba más tímida dejando a un lado su carácter orgulloso.

—Se ven muy bien, chicas. —Las palabras de Gokú, dejaron a **«sus chicas»** muy felices, pero Íngrid, como buena tsundere, solo volteaba su rostro hacia otra dirección fingiendo enojo, pero por dentro solo sonreía muy feliz.

Al igual que Satellizer, Íngrid llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro. Por otro lado, Kaho llevaba uno de una sola pieza de color azul, que la hacía ver muy encantadora.

Todos pasaban un agradable día en la corporación capsula, pero cambiando de tema: en el mundo de las **Pandoras** , pasaban sucesos que el guerrero Gokú, ni sus acompañantes se esperarían.

 **Génetics del Este.**

Una joven de nombre, Cassie Lockheart, se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras trataba de dormir.

Cassie es de estatura promedio, y tiene el pelo verde atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, creando dos colas de caballo con dos hebras de pelo detrás de las orejas, y tres flequillos cubriendo su frente con separaciones entre ellos que, se encuentran encima de sus dos ojos marrones.

 ** _¡Toc! ¡Toc!_**

Tocaban la puerta de la peliverde.

—¿Milena-senpai?

Milena Marius de 18 años, tiene cabello azul oscuro que le llega hasta las caderas, y sus ojos son de color azul.

—La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Preguntó Milena parada en la puerta de la habitación.

Cassie invitaba a pasar a la peliazul a su habitación, y de paso le ofrecía una taza de té. Los minutos pasaban, y Milena empezó a relatar a lo que venía.

—Intentas que te promuevan a **Chevalier** , ¿Verdad Cassie? —Preguntó Milena, mientras Cassie ponía una expresión de tristeza—. Siempre has sido la primera desde hace años. Solo con ver tus calificaciones, es natural que quieras ser promovida a **Chevalier**. Lo único que pienso es que te falta experiencia en combate. Bueno, no sabemos dónde ni cuándo aparezca un **Nova** , así que supongo que no podemos hacer mucho con eso.

—Senpai. Yo no intento ser promovida. —Estas palabras por parte de Cassie, dejaron realmente impactada a Milena.

—¡¿Qué significa eso, Cassie?! —Exclamó Milena que se levantaba de su asiento muy exaltada—. ¡Si alguien con tu talento no es promovida! Entonces, ¡¿Quién?! —Milena encaraba a Cassie.

Cassie solo pondría sus manos en su pecho, diciendo que lo único que deseaba, era conocer y enamorarse de alguien, como también construir un hogar y tener una familia al cual proteger. Eso era lo que Cassie deseaba más que convertirse en una heroína.

—Creo que proteger a las personas que quiero, va mas conmigo. —Mencionaba Cassie con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entiendes que todos confían en ti, ¿No? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien como tú, considerado normal? —Preguntaría Milena tratando de convencer a la peliverde.

—¡Nadie cree que yo sea sorprendente! —Diría Cassie apenada.

—Si un genio como tú no es **«Sorprendente»,** ¿Entonces, quien lo es? ¿Qué pasa con los demás? Eres una de las Elites elegidas, para heredar el **Estigma** de la heroína del octavo ataque **Nova** , Kazuha Aoi. Una existencia suprema. Todos en **Génetics** del Este saben de ese hecho. —Milena estaba completamente convencida que Cassie, sería una de sus cartas de triunfo frente a los **Novas** —. ¡Eres Cassie Lockheart de **Génetics** del Este! ¡Una de las personas que liderarán a las **Pandoras** y **Chevalier**!

—Pero no estoy capacitada para eso. No importa cuantos **Estigmas** de Kazuha Aoi haya heredado, no importa lo bien que haga los exámenes y el entrenamiento, son solo batallas simuladas y exámenes. Cuando me enfrento a ellos, tengo miedo de pelear. No tengo espíritu de lucha como todos dicen. —Relataba Cassie con una sonrisa forzada—. Originalmente, me uní a **Génetics** para ayudar a la carrera política de mi padre. Sin embargo, si los tres años que pase aquí completando los cursos básicos, no fueron útiles para mi padre, Entonces, no debería haber venido aquí.

—Pero, no importa cuánto te asusten las batallas, tu talento es simplemente demasiado bueno. Por otro lado, no hay certeza de que un Nova aparezca. Puede que no haya un ataque **Nova** mientras estés activa. —Le explicaba Milena—. Por tu futuro y por el de los demás, creo que deberías pensar en eso de nuevo.

—No es que esté tratando de evitar pelear contra un **Nova**. Soy una de las pocas personas que son capaces de enfrentarse a un **Nova.** Soy una **Pandora.** Se que tengo ese poder. —Cassie lo dijo desanimada—. Lo que me aterra es que, si soy promovida a un rango superior, como lo son los **Chevalier** , eso me cambie como **Pandora**. Si eso ocurre, todos pondrían sus esperanzas en mí, ¿Verdad? Y eso es lo que en realidad me asusta, Milena-senpai.

—Bueno, es una pena. Pero si lo has pensado tanto, no tengo nada más que decir. —Esta vez Milena lo dijo resignada—. Al final, quería verte en acción. También esperaba contar contigo después de que entraras en los **Chevalier** , en donde se encuentran todos los talentos de **Génetics,** y allí, entre ese grupo de gente selecta, la única que puede ser llamada la más fuerte, eres tú, Cassie Lockheart. Honestamente, quería verlo. —Milena lo decía mientras daba un suspiro.

—¡Eso es muy escandaloso! ¡Alguien como yo, no puede ser la más fuerte! —Exclamó Cassie apenada.

—Eres demasiado modesta. Por lo que se, tienes potencial para ser la numero uno. —Decía Milena convencida—. Las bases de **Génetics** están aumentando, al igual que el número de **Pandoras**. Cada una de ellas, tiene su propia fuerza y talento, pero hay algunas que pasan el límite de la imaginación. Puede ser adecuado llamar a sus asombrosas habilidades **«Monstruosas».** —Contaba con seriedad—. Sin embargo, hay una pared que separa a esas **Pandoras;** María Lancelot, madre de todas las **Pandoras** , y Kazuha Aoi, que dio lugar a las habilidades superiores durante el octavo ataque **Nova**. Posees tres **Estigmas** de Kazuha Aoi, y tienes una compatibilidad del 90%. No existe otra **Pandora** en el mundo con una compatibilidad tan alta como la tuya, Cassie.

Seriamente, Milena empezaba a hablar sobre las mejores y más fuertes **Pandoras** de todo **Génetics**.

—Incluso si cortan una parte de su cuerpo, puede regenerarlo y continuar peleando. La **«Inmortal»** de la rama americana, Roxanne Elipton. **[1 Estigma heredado, 3 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 29%].**

—Es capaz de crear diez imágenes de ella misma. La **«Joven fénix de la tempestad»** francés, Charles Bonaparte. **[2 Estigmas heredados, 3 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 48%].**

— La **«Disidente»** alemana, Julia Munberk. Su ataque llamado, **"Red Sónica",** es capaz de enviar ondas en todas direcciones. **[2 Estigmas Heredadas, 2 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 36%]**.

— Ella no heredó **Estigmas** , pero creo su propia y única técnica **«Turn»,** el **«Turn Ilusión».** El **"Monstruo"** de **West Génetics** , Chiffon Fairchild. **[4 Estigmas normales].**

— Y después estas tú: Con 3 **Estigmas** heredados, y 2 **Estigmas** normales, capaz de usar el **«Cuádruple Accel»;** La **«Diosa de la velocidad»** de **Génetics** del Este, ¡Cassie Lockheart! —Milena apuntaba con su dedo a la peliverde. — Eres la persona con mayor compatibilidad, por eso eres diferente de las otras. Un talento destinado como **Pandora.** Tu eres una persona elegida, Cassie. Yo, puede que no sepa el verdadero significado de la fuerza….

—El coraje de enfrentarse a una amenaza sin dudar, creer en ti misma y tener voluntad para cumplir tu misión. Esa es la verdadera fuerza de una **Pandora**. —Cassie lo decía interrumpiendo a Milena—. Pero, a mí me falta eso… lo aprendí de esa persona, eso y mi debilidad interior.

—¿Tu debilidad interior? ¿Lo que te enseño esa persona? —Preguntó Milena confundida.

—Para ser exacta, cuando peleé contra ella me di cuenta. Era la persona involucrada en el caso de Levon Brooks; Satellizer L. Bridget. —Mencionó Cassie dejando impactada a Milena—. Cuando me enfrenté a ella, me di cuenta de lo cobarde que yo era.

— ¿Esa chica loca? ¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy segura de que ella también heredo **Estigmas;** unos seis **Estigmas** creo. —Se mofaba Milena—. Se que ella posee una gran habilidad, pero si la comparamos contigo, no es nadie. No solo eso, siendo la hija del presidente de la corporación, ella consiguió esos **Estigmas** usando la influencia de su padre. ¡Que chica tan problemática! ¡¿Qué la movió a hacer algo cómo eso?! Su compatibilidad con esos **Estigmas** , solo llega al 5%. Ella debería haberlo dejado.

— Entonces, ¿Ella perdió la cabeza y se volvió loca? Para detenerla, me enviaron a mi como compañera de segundo año. —Dijo Cassie con su rostro ensombrecido. — La diferencia de nuestras habilidades era evidente, pero, en lo que se centraba era en la victoria o derrota, no dejaría de pelear. No importa cuánto la golpeaba, volvía a levantarse, eso sí que es una voluntad muy fuerte, ¿No crees? incluso me forzó a usar el **«Cuádruple Accel»**. Pero, aun así, ella me transmitió su voluntad; **[¡No perderé ante nadie! ¡No puedo perder!].** Eso era lo que me daba a entender, Satellizer-san. —Relataba Cassie mientras recordaba su batalla contra Satellizer—. Yo estaba tan asustada. Aunque era más fuerte que ella, me di la vuelta y hui. ¿Puede alguien como yo liderar ante los **Nova**? Yo, que actuó de un escudo, yo, que me enfrenté a esa oponente y hui como una cobarde.

—¡Piensas demasiado! Eso fue solo…

—¡NO! ¡Después de eso, un grupo de tercero termino el problema porque yo no pude! ¡ESCAPÉ! —Exclamaría Cassie a todo pulmón—. Ésta es la verdadera, Cassie Lockheart. Alguien como yo siendo promovida, siendo una senpai, siendo una heroína, eso me dolería mucho. Estoy asustada desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por favor, debes comprenderme, Milena-senpai.

Milena solo agacharía la cabeza muy triste, pero comprendiendo los sentimientos que atormentaban a la peliverde.

—Antes de irme, quiero que sepas algo. —Milena lo decía mientras expresaba una cara seria. — Me llegó una información de parte de Elize-Sensei.

—¿Una información? —Se preguntaba Cassie intrigada y curiosa.

—Esto te lo diré, porque confió plenamente en ti. Para que sepas, esto es información clasificada, y por ningún motivo debes decírselo a nadie, ¿Quedo claro? —Milena lo dijo realmente seria, mientras Cassie asentía un poco nerviosa—. Mira a este chico. —La peliazul pondría una foto de Gokú encima de la mesa.

—Q-Que lindo. —Murmuraría en voz baja y con una sonrisa la peliverde.

—Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntaría Milena, quien miraba un poco confundida a su amiga.

—¡No, no, nada! —Cassie se encontraba con un leve sonrojo mientras balanceaba sus manos negando. — **¡Cof, Cof!** Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con ese chico? —Preguntó Cassie, pero esta vez más seria.

—Solo diré una cosa. Este chico que vez en la foto, es mucho más poderoso que Chiffon Fairchild.

Estas palabras dichas por Milena, hicieron a Cassie abrir sus ojos como platillos, pues no se esperaba que existiera alguien más fuerte que el monstruo de **West Génetics** , y mucho menos que se tratara de un hombre.

—Pero él debe ser solo un **Limiter** , ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó Cassie incrédula.

—No, él no es un **Limiter**. Aunque no lo creas, el viene de otro mundo muy parecido a este. Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo Elize-Sensei. —Diría Milena poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

—¿Y tú le crees, Milena-senpai? —Preguntaría Cassie mientras el nerviosismo recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Si. Ella misma, junto con Yumi-Sensei, fueron incapaces de hacerle un rasguño a este chico. Incluso ellas siendo **Numbers** , no pudieron vencerlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que Elize-Sensei y Yumi-Sensei, ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacerlo pelear con todas sus fuerzas. El no es un monstruo, Cassie, sino que un ser super dotado, inclusive más poderoso que la mismísima Kazuha Aoi. —Mencionó Milena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

—Es una broma, ¿Verdad? Eso es imposible, nadie podría superar a Kazuha-san. —Expresaría estupefacta Cassie.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer al principio, pero como es muy poco probable que Elize-Sensei haga bromas de este estilo, es muy probable que sea verdad. —Milena se lo decía mientras volvía a tomar asiento, y subsecuentemente se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces…

 **¡ALERTA!**

 **¡ALERTA CÓDIGO 1!**

 **¡ALERTA!**

 **¡ALERTA CÓDIGO 1!**

 **¡ATENCIÓN A TODAS LAS PANDORAS!**

 **¡TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN PONERSE SU UNIFORME DE BATALLA Y REUNIRSE EN LA ENTRADA!**

 **¡REPITO!**

 **¡TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN PONERSE SU UNIFORME DE BATALLA Y REUNIRSE EN LA ENTRADA!**

 **¡ALERTA CÓDIGO 1!**

—¡Es la sirena! ¡Prepárate Cassie! —Ordenó Milena a la peliverde, la cual asintió con un fuerte "Si".

 **Galaxia del Norte: Planeta Tierra.**

Gokú y sus chicas, por así decirlo, se encontraban aún en la corporación capsula. Pero, sin embargo, una voz empezó a hablar por la mente de Gokú dejándolo realmente confundido e intrigado.

— _«¿Kami-sama?» —_ El saiyajin cerraría sus ojos, para así poder comunicarse telepáticamente con el dios de la tierra—. _«¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kami-sama?»_ —Preguntó Gokú.

— _«¡Gokú, es urgente! El planeta de tus amigos está siendo atacado por esos tales Novas. Esas cosas están haciendo destrozos en varias partes de ese planeta, ¡Debes venir de inmediato, para que pueda teletransportarte hacia allá! ¡Apresúrate!» —_ Ordenó el dios de la tierra, mientras el saiyajin asentía con una expresión muy seria.

Luego de que la trasmisión fuera cortada, Gokú se levantaría en seco y llamaría a sus amigos explicándole todo lo que Kami-sama le había contado.

* * *

 **Deben leer esto con este Soundtrack: Dragon Ball Super OST: Genki-dama**

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado, y Kazuya con todas las **Pandoras** , estaban preparados para la batalla que se les avecinaba en contra de los terribles **Novas**.

—No piensen que irán solos, amigos. —Dijo Krílin embobando una sonrisa salvaje.

El calvo amigo de Gokú, traía puesto su Dogí naranja con el símbolo de la tortuga en su pecho y espalda.

—Nosotros también lucharemos contra esas cosas, Gokú. —Prosiguió Yamcha, que se tronaba los nudillos de la emoción. El pelinegro traía puesto el mismo Dogí de Krílin.

—Esto será interesante. —Tenchinhan se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

En cuanto a Chaos, este solo asentiría con la cabeza a las palabras de su amigo mientras levitaba a su lado y daba una ligera sonrisa de confianza a las **Pandoras**.

Gokú, Kazuya y las **Pandoras** , solo sonreirían, ya que era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a los guerreros Z.

—¿Que están esperando? ¡Suban! —Ordenó Bulma mientras se encontraba arriba de la nave llamando a sus amigos.

—¿Bulma? —Satellizer se encontraba impresionada por ver a su amiga Bulma, y que esta, estaba completamente preparada y dispuesta a pilotear la nave.

—Así es ella, Satella. No hay forma de detenerla. —Mencionó el saiyajin, el cual subía a la nave despreocupadamente mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca.

—¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de nosotros! —El maestro Roshi y Ulong, caminaban de una forma genial, sin embargo, sus cuerpos estaban completamente heridos. **(Nota: Ustedes ya saben el porqué).**

—Bien, ¿¡Es hora de irnos-de arimasu!? —Exclamó Kaho mientras chocaba sus puños muy emocionada.

—¡SI! —Contestaron todos con voz imponente, los cuales expresaban sonrisas emocionadas, pero al mismo tiempo muy confiadas.

— _«Solo espera, Marín». —_ Pensó Íngrid mientras subía a la nave con sus nuevos aliados o, mejor dicho, Amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bien compañeros rufianes, ¿Qué les pareció el Capitulo? Bueno, ya sé que me demoré, y en verdad lo siento mucho My Friends.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao! (** **͠** **͜ʖ͠** **)**


	7. 07: El Nacimiento de un Héroe

**¡Hola, compañeros! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El Nacimiento de un Héroe.**

* * *

 **Gran Cañón: Cuarteles Generales de Shobario.**

Un hombre de edad indeterminada llamado, Gengo Aoi, se encontraba sentado mientras observaba por un monitor como cuatro **Novas** aparecían de la nada y atacaban ciertas localidades de **Génetics.** Los demás hombres quienes se encontraban a un lado de él, vociferaban desesperados y sin entender como sus cálculos habían fallado, si habían estado monitoreando las actividades de los **Novas** desde muy cerca. Sin embargo, esta situación en verdad no se lo esperaban para nada.

—Parece que los **Novas** son seres que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación. —Mencionó Gengo, ex-consultor de **Nova** de los cuarteles generales.

 **Playa de Yokohama.**

La batalla había comenzado, y **Pandoras** por doquier atacaban a los **Novas** de forma desenfrenada, y todo parecía ir al pie de la letra. Pero…

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el área de batalla, provocando un gran temblor que se sintió por todo **Yokohama**.

 **Cuarto de Comando Temporal de Yokohama.**

—¡Eso fue un cañón de partículas! —Expresó el capitán quien dirigía a los pelotones de **Pandoras** y **Limiters** de **Génetics del Este**.

En consecuencia, a la gran explosión, solo se podían ver **Pandoras** heridas, desmembradas, mutiladas, y agregando decenas de cadáveres sin vida tirados en el suelo. Se podría decir que parecía todo un verdadero campo de concentración. Los gritos de desesperación y dolor no tardaron en resonar por toda el área de la batalla; todo era caos, destrucción y muerte.

—Estos **Novas** son diferentes a los de tipo **S** que hemos visto antes... ¿Qué es este sentimiento? —Se preguntó el comandante, quien observaba por las cámaras la masacre provocada por los **Novas**.

 **Yokohama.**

Las **Pandoras** que aún se encontraban en pie, se dispusieron a contraatacar, sin embargo, las jóvenes cegadas por la ira, solo arremetieron tontamente y sin ninguna estrategia en contra de los dos **Novas**. Pero... en el momento que las **Pandoras** se encontraban cerca, los **Novas** les envolvieron sus brazos y piernas con una especie de vendas que dejaban sin ninguna opción de escapar a las jóvenes guerreras.

El comandante que dirigía a las **Pandora** s y **Limiters** , estaba estupefacto, viendo como dichas vendas con las que eran sujetadas las **Pandoras,** se fusionaban y corroían los tejidos **Estigmas** , mientras que al tejido **Volt** lo anulaba por completo.

En el campo de batalla se localizaban Cassie y Milena, quienes recibían información por parte del cuarto de comando, advirtiéndoles que las vendas eran corrosivas.

—¡Vamos a crear una apertura con señuelos, así destruiremos el núcleo! ¡Haremos pedazos a esos malditos! —Ordenaba Milena con voz de mando, mientras todas las **Pandoras** asentían e iban al ataque en contra del **Nova** usando el **doble Accel.**

— **¡Triple Accel!** —Exclamó Cassie acelerando—. _«Solo debo destruir el núcleo y todo esto habrá terminado»_. —Pensó con seriedad y concentración, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el núcleo.

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

Solo un segundo de desconcentración bastó para que el **Nova** actuara y atravesara el estómago de Cassie con uno de sus pliegues, que no solo servían para atrapar a sus enemigos, sino que también se solidificaban haciéndose tan potentes e incisivas como una espada.

Milena solo miraba con horror como su amiga Cassie, sangraba con descontrol por la herida en su torso y también de la boca.

—¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA! —Gritando por el dolor, Cassie sintió como su cuerpo sucumbía ante la corrosión del **Nova,** que le imposibilitaba el movimiento de todo su cuerpo—. _«Tengo que... ¡Tengo que darme prisa y huir!»_ **¡Cuádruple Accel!** —Exclamó—. _«¡No puedo…! ¡Estoy siendo vencida desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo!»_ —La desesperación la hacía perder sus esperanzas de vivir.

Con exasperación, Cassie empezó a pedir ayuda, pero nadie iba a su rescate... todo estaba perdido para ella. Su cuerpo de a poco empezaba a temblar de miedo. Ella simplemente no estaba hecha para las batallas, a pesar de su gran talento, Cassie en estos momentos, era una frágil y simple jovencita común y corriente.

—« _Tengo miedo... Por favor, que alguien me ayude_ ». —Susurró Cassie con dolor y desesperación, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos por el miedo y dolor.

La desesperación por parte de Milena era incalculable. Se sentía realmente impotente. La pelinegra quien aún estaba temblando y sin poder hacer nada, siente como alguien pone una mano en su hombro para luego decirle:

—Tranquila, Gokú la salvará. —El chico de cabellos negros, o sea, Kazuya, apuntaba con su mirada como el Saiyajin, observaba al **Nova** con detenimiento **.**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Flexionando sus rodillas, Gokú saltó a gran velocidad hacia el Nova, propinándole un super puñetazo en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente a tierra.

Sin perder el tiempo, el Saiyajin saltó encima del **Nova** para ir en rescate de una casi inconsciente, Cassie. Así que rápidamente, cortó sin problemas las vendas que ataban a la peliverde.

— **¡Nube Voladora!** —Elevando su voz, Gokú llamo a su nube, la cual se hizo presente de inmediato. Luego, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, subiendo con ella a la nube y despegando a gran velocidad del lugar. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Está muy herida! ¡Debo salvarla! —Sacó de su dogí la bolsa con semillas del ermitaño que aún le quedaban. Posteriormente y con mucho cuidado, introdujo la semilla en la boca de Cassie, quien apreciaba como sus sentidos volvían y percatándose de como todas sus heridas sanaban con gran aceleración.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar…? ¿Por qué estoy curada...? ¿Qué me acabas de dar…? —Cassie preguntaba y se miraba sorprendida cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, quien miraba detenidamente a la peliverde.

—Si, gracias... ¡Espera! ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —Cassie miraba fijamente el rostro del Saiyajin.

Sin embargo, de inmediato se percató que estaba en los brazos del azabache como toda una princesa. Esto hizo que empezara a ruborizarse, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con hombres, y mucho menos estar tan cerca de uno.

Al ver lo apenada que estaba Cassie, la bajó con cuidado de sus brazos, para luego ver como la chica podía estabilizarse y no caer de la nube.

—Es increíble. Así que tú puedes mantenerte de pie en la nube voladora. —Gokú veía sorprendido a la peliverde pues, al parecer, la chica era de un corazón puro.

—¿Porque lo dices? ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué linda Nube? —La **Pandora** peliverde abrasaba con ternura a la nube.

—Bueno, solo las personas de un corazón puro, pueden mantenerse estable y sin caer de la nube. Pero... si tienes pensamientos malos, o maldad en tu corazón... la nube voladora simplemente te hará caer. —Gokú explicaba como todo un profesor.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando sienten al **Nova,** que Gokú había derribado, levantarse como si nada.

Al ver esto, Cassie comenzó a temblar, ya que estuvo a punto de morir en manos del **Nova**. Aún aterrada, la hermosa joven siente como el **Saiyajin** la pone en su espalda de manera protectora, haciendo que se tranquilizara y relajara.

—Sujétate fuerte de mi espalda, ¿De acuerdo? —La chica hizo caso a las palabras del Saiyajin, quien sintió como era fuertemente sujetado de su dogí.

Posicionándose y mirando con seriedad al **Nova** , Gokú flexionó sus rodillas y al mismo tiempo, acercaba sus manos cerca de su cintura.

 ** _¡KAME…!_**

Una luz esférica de color celeste, empezó a acumularse en las palmas de las manos de un Saiyajin que no despegaba, ni siquiera pestañeaba, mientras observaba con seriedad al **Nova.**

 ** _¡HAME…!_**

—¿Que ésta haciendo ese chico? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Milena quien observaba confusa, pero atenta al azabache.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Ni siquiera yo lo se. —Contestó Kazuya con una mirada igual de confusa que la de Milena.

Krílin que miraba lo confundido que estaban Kazuya y Milena, decidió hablar —: Esa la técnica más poderosa de Gokú. Se llama, **Kame-Hame...**

 ** _¡HAAAAAAAAAA!_**

Exclamó el Saiyajin extendiendo sus manos de las cuales, salió velozmente un gran destello de luz a gran que se dirigió directo hacia el **Nova.**

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOOOM!_**

El ataque de Gokú atravesó el núcleo del **Nova,** para posteriormente, seguir su camino hasta impactar con una montaña, haciéndola desaparecer por completo. La explosión había sido tan poderosa, que una gigantesca nube en forma de hongo se vio por toda la ciudad, siguiéndole un fuerte temblor que duro varios segundos y fue sentido por todas las personas en **West Génetics**.

La gran explosión provocada por el ataque, creó fuertes ventiscas que hicieron a todos los presentes cubrirse y aferrarse a algo firme, para no salir volando del lugar.

—¡Qué increíble potencia! ¿Qué tan poderoso es ese chico? —Milena veía como Gokú aún se encontraba con la postura del **Kame-Hame-Ha,** sin despegar su mirada del objetivo.

En ese momento, como si fuera por acto del destino, Milena observó como las nubes las cuales daban una lúgubre escena de muerte, se abrían, y por consecuente ver como los rayos del sol acariciaban al **Saiyajin** y la **Pandora**. Cassie había soltado el dogí de Gokú para luego, inconscientemente, pegar sus manos en el pectoral del **Saiyajin**. Acto seguido, también de manera inconsciente, Gokú tomó de la cintura a la peliverde, y delicadamente la atrajo hacia él de manera protectora.

Todos los **Limiters** y **Pandoras** los cuales observaban al cielo, vieron como el viento agitaba los cabellos de Gokú y Cassie salvajemente. Los presentes al ver la seguridad que expresaba el Saiyajin, no pudieron negar su motivación, pues veían un pequeño rayo de esperanza, o mejor dicho, **«La Gran Esperanza».**

* * *

 **Cuarto de Comando Temporal de Yokohama.**

—¡Si! ¡Bien hecho! —Vociferaban voces llenas de alegría, por ver como un **Nova** había caído. Ahora solo faltaban tres.

—¡Silencio! ¡Esto aún no ha acabado! —Exclamó el comandante seriamente.

No obstante, un hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda del comandante, se podría decir que su mano derecha, explicaba que debían destruir los núcleos de los tres **Novas** restantes, para que así el residuo temporal, no explotara y provocara un daño masivo en todas las instalaciones de **Génetics**.

* * *

 **West Génetics.**

Observando y preparados para la batalla, Satellizer, Kaho, Tenchinhan y chaos, estaba esperando un pronto ataque **Nova**.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector de **Génetics** , o sea, en la azotea de la academia, se encontraban, Yamcha, Rana y el maestro Roshi, quienes también estaban listos para la difícil batalla.

 **Dentro de la Academia.**

Rápidamente, Bulma corría por los pasillos persiguiendo a Íngrid, quien buscaba y gritaba el nombre de su amiga, Marín. Sin embargo y en este momento, Bulma no se encontraba sola, ya que Puar la acompañaba mientras levitaba a un lado de ella, pero... Íngrid y Bulma se detendrían es seco, cuando escuchan tocar las alarmas de alerta y por consecuente, ver como todos los estudiantes salían de sus aulas desenfrenadamente.

 **¡Alerta Código 1!**

 **¡Alerta Código 1!**

 **¡Atención todos los estudiantes de West Génetics!**

 **¡Equiparse con el uniforme reforzado de nivel 1 inmediatamente!**

 **¡Todas las unidades muévanse y reúnanse en sus respectivas áreas!**

—¡Presidenta! ¡Abel y Eugene se están aglutinando en la sala de reuniones! —Alarmaba Ticy a Chiffon mientras corrían por los pasillos de la academia.

—« _¡Un tercio de cuarto año de **West Génetics** fueron trasladados al este como refuerzo! ¡¿Atacaron aquí porque sabían eso…?! ¡No…! ¡No puede ser tan simple…! Esos **Novas** tipo **S** … Tengo un mal presentimiento_» _. —_ Tratando de resolver lo que intentaban los **Novas** , Chiffon pensaba con detenimiento—. ¡Ahora es cuando más te necesito, Gokú-san!

De un sonido, los pensamientos de Chiffon serian interrumpidos cuando una leve risilla proveniente de su amiga peliazul, la alarma.

—¡Jijiji! ¡Presidenta! Tengo información de que un **Nova** ha sido destruido. —Ticy lo decía con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Esas palabras hicieron que Chiffon se detuviera en seco.

—Fue Gokú, ¿Verdad?

Feliz, Ticy asentía con su cabeza viendo como su mejor amiga, Chiffon, se ponía las manos en el pecho, haciendo que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en cierto azabache que, por algún motivo, sabía que no la defraudaría.

—« _¡Gokú-san es genial! Ahora entiendo porque la presidenta ésta tan interesada en él... Bueno, debo admitir que Gokú-san es muy apuesto, fuerte, varonil y, sobre todo, muy protector. Además, tiene esa sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier chica... tampoco puedo olvidarme de ese gran cuer..._ » ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! —Ticy gritaba con un fuerte rubor en su rostro, mientras se tomaba la cabeza y la zarandeaba cómicamente.

Por otro lado, la mirada de Chiffon expresaba confusión por ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en Yokohama.**

—¡Maldita sea! ¡El otro **Nova** escapó! —Milena alegaba con molestia en sus palabras, observando toda la destrucción hecha por los **Novas** —. Aparte, muchas **Pandoras** desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

A pesar de eso, Gokú y Krílin estaban con sus ojos cerrados tratando de encontrar rastros de Ki del **Nova** , quien huyo mientras el **Saiyajin** luchaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡Los chicos se encuentran en peligro! —Exclamó preocupado el Saiyajin. Pero antes de que partiera en su nube voladora, sería detenido por Milena la cual, poniendo su pie en frente, haría caer a Gokú cómicamente de cara al suelo—. ¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay…! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Se quejaba tomándose la cara.

—Eso es lo de menos. Tu nombre es Gokú, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Milena, pasando por alto la cómica escena—. Quiero que lleves a Cassie contigo. Ella es muy fuerte y te será de mucha ayuda. —Muy sorprendida, Cassie miró a la pelinegra.

—Está bien. No hay ningún problema. —El Saiyajin contestó de forma inmediata y muy naturalmente.

—Pe-pero, Milena-senpai. ¿Q-qué cosas dice? —Tartamudeaba Cassie a quien se le podía ver sus mejillas con un potente rojo, mientras jugaba lindamente con sus dedos.

Por consiguiente, Milena tomaría a Cassie y la aventaría en los brazos de Gokú, mientras ponía una expresión pícara y le levantaba el pulgar.

—Gokú-san, debes prometerme que protegerás a Cassie con tu vida, ¿Entendido? Ella ahora es de "Tu" propiedad. —Lo último lo dijo de forma divertida, haciendo a Cassie ruborizarse a mas no poder.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, Gokú subiría con Cassie a la nube voladora, para posteriormente volar a toda velocidad hacia **West Génetics.**

—¿Y tú qué harás, calvito? —Milena miraba con detenimiento a Krílin.

Krílin solo sonreiría encendiendo su Ki para empezar a levitar levemente. Todos los **Limiters** y **Pandoras** presentes, estaban atónitos por ver como el pequeño calvo podía elevarse sin alas. Era simplemente increíble.

—¡Adiós! —Se despedía Krílin agitando su mano. Acto seguido, y sin perder más el tiempo, voló a toda velocidad hacía la academia **Génetics.**

* * *

 **West Génetics.**

Los tres **Novas** restantes, ya habían llegado a la academia **Génetics**. Al parecer y desde el principio, tenían planeado atacar a todas las **Pandoras** y **Limiters** que se encontraban en la academia. No obstante, los **Novas** nunca se esperaron que cierto joven de tres ojos los estuviera esperando, mientras levitaba de brazos cruzados y expresaba un rostro imponente que no lo haría sucumbir absolutamente nadie.

— **¡Ki-Ko-Hooo!** —Fueron las únicas palabras que saldrían de la boca de Tenchinhan, el cual posicionó sus manos al frente mientras formaba un triángulo con sus dedos. Velozmente de las manos, saldría un haz de luz amarillo el cual hizo desaparecer por completo a un **Nova**.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

Todas las **Pandoras** que se encontraban presentes, quedaron con la boca abierta tras ver un enorme agujero cuadrado en donde antes se encontraba un **Nova.** Nadie podía creerlo, el agujero era tan inmenso que solo la profundidad dejaba en ridículo al gran cañón.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! —Yamcha saldría de la nada, dando volteretas como todo un gimnasta olímpico. Todas al ver lo ridículo que se veía el pelinegro, no pudieron evitar reír con nerviosismo mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus nucas.

Seguidamente, Yamcha dejaría a un lado sus tonterías, para luego alzar la palma de su mano y crear una esfera de energía amarilla del tamaño de un balón de voleibol.

— **¡SO-KI-DAN!** —Expresó Yamcha, lanzando la esfera amarilla hacia el **Nova.**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

El **So-Ki-Dan** , atravesaba como mantequilla el cuerpo del **Nova,** quien no hallaba cómo reaccionar al ataque energético. El **Nova** trataba de cubrirse con sus pliegues, pero el **So-Ki-Dan** pasaba y destruía fácilmente la defensa del **Nova** , hasta quedar como un simple colador de cocina.

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

—¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡Creo que acabare contigo! ¡HAAAA! —Tras los constantes ataques, Yamcha haría un elegante movimiento con sus manos, para que el **So-Ki-Dan** atravesase el núcleo, haciendo explotar por completo al **Nova**.

Terminado su cometido, Yamcha voltearía su mirada para dar una sonrisa de galán a las **Pandoras** las cuales, algunas, se le formaban corazones en sus ojos y vociferaban como todas unas Fans al pelinegro. Sin embargo, no solo era Yamcha quien recibía elogios, ya que también muchas chicas rodeaban a un muy nervioso Tenchinhan.

—Vaya. Los amigos de Gokú-kun son muy fuertes. —Mencionó Satellizer, quien vio la batalla desde la azotea de la academia.

Pero rápidamente se percataría que el cuarto y último **Nova** , liberaba a centenares de **Pandoras** desde el interior de su cuerpo. Pero había un problema... Las **Pandoras** que salían del cuerpo del **Nova** , estaban completamente fuera de sí y con una apariencia zombificada, mientras que **Estigmas** sobresalían de sus espaldas y sus ojos brillaban potentemente.

Inmediatamente, las **Pandoras** mutadas empezaron a atacar y destruir todo lo que se movía en la academia **Génetics** y sus alrededores, no teniendo piedad con absolutamente de nadie.

* * *

 **West Génetics: Habitación del Comando Central.**

—¿¡Cual es la posición del objetivo 4!? —Preguntaba el capitán encargado de la seguridad de **West Génetics**.

—¡Se encuentra aquí, señor…! ¡Se encuentra en **West Génetics**! —Contestó una de las chicas encargadas del monitoreo de los **Novas**.

—Me lo suponía. Los **Novas** siempre han intentado hacernos el mayor daño posible, y también tienden a aparecer en áreas con gran cantidad de gente. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué atacan esta pequeña isla? Acaso, quieren destruir a las **Pandoras**. —Se preguntaba desconcertada en sus pensamientos el capitán—. No importa… Por ahora lo dejare todo en tus manos, Son Gokú. —Mencionó con una gran convicción en sus palabras, ya que gracias al Saiyajin y sus amigos, muchas vidas de **Pandoras** y **Limiters** se han salvado.

* * *

 **De Vuelta en el Campo de Batalla.**

 ** _¡BOOOOOM!_**

Una **Pandora** mutada libera de su pecho un potente rayo de luz, pero gracias a un puñetazo de Tenchinhan fue desviado hacia otro lugar, mientras arrasaba con muchos árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la academia.

—¡¿Se encuentran bien?! —Tenchinhan preguntaba sin mirar a las chicas.

No obstante, las chicas se encontraban atónitas pues no entendían por qué una **Pandora,** podría lanzar ataques que solo los **Novas** podrían hacer.

Una de las **Pandoras** , la cual lideraba un grupo, recibiría información de parte del comando central, explicándole que el ataque había sido un rayo de luz de aproximadamente 100 megavatios.

También llegaba información de que las **Pandoras** mutadas, estaban semi-incompletas en su forma **Nova**.

* * *

 **West Génetics: Habitación del Comando Central.**

—¡¿Hermana, Margaret?! —Preguntó el capitán sorprendido por ver a la susodicha presente.

—Es justo como lo que ocurrió con Kazuha Aoi durante el octavo ataque **Nova** en el 2061. —Mencionó la hermana Margaret seriamente, mientras observaba por los monitores la batalla.

—¡Pero directora…! Desde lo ocurrido con Kazuha Aoi, hemos establecido controles de implantación de **Estigmas** …. ¡Después de una larga búsqueda para mantener la estabili…!

—Como dices, no vemos la forma **Nova** desde que limitamos el número de **Estigmas** trasplantados. Después, con el control de información de los **Chevalier,** la forma **Nova** es un tema que solo unos cuantos conocen. Pero no importa cuánto investiguemos…. Nunca cambiamos…. La naturaleza de los **Estigmas** es, **«Hacer el cuerpo humano más parecido a un Nova»**. —Explicaba Margaret, la cual interrumpía al capitán—. Sin embargo, el **Estigma** es un arma de doble filo. El hecho de que la naturaleza de los **Estigmas** y los núcleos de los **Novas** sean iguales… Tú, como un alto mando, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie; en un trasplanté de **Estigma** , estamos inyectando tejido **Nova** en cuerpos humanos a la fuerza. En otras palabras, la posibilidad de pasar a forma **Nova** , depende de cada **Pandora**. Esta es la verdad. —Margaret miraba seriamente al capitán, quien se encontraba nervioso por lo dicho.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿De dónde vienen estas **Pandoras** en forma **Nova**? —El capitán preguntaba confundido.

—¡Identificación de las **Pandoras** completada! —Llamó una de las jóvenes encargadas del monitoreo **Nova** —. ¡Tercer año de **Génetics del Este** , Otoba Sakí! ¡Cuarto año, Linda Ozwell! ¡Cuarto año, Scarlett Morrison!

—O sea, ¿¡Todas ellas son **Pandoras** absorbidas por el **Nova** en la playa de **Yokohama**!? —Exclamó estupefacto el capitán—. ¡Imposible! ¿¡Dices que el **Nova** controla su transformación y acciones!?

 **-¡Alerta código 3!**

 **-¡Alerta código 3!**

 **-¡Invasión enemiga en el Campus!**

 **-¡Puerta Este!**

 **-¡Puerta Oeste!**

 **-¡Puerta Sur!**

 **-¡Todas las Pandoras cercanas a esos puntos, movilícense inmediatamente!**

 **-¡Los objetivos son…!**

 **-¡Pandoras enemigas!**

 **-¡Las Pandoras invasoras que tienen grandes Estigmas en sus espaldas, deben ser eliminadas!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la academia, una **Pandora** luchaba contra otra **Pandora** de las mutadas. No obstante, se vería en dificultades pues sus habilidades eran menores a las de las mutadas.

La **Pandora** a punto de recibir un rayo de luz por parte de la mutada, seria salvada por una pequeña joven de cabellos plateados.

—¡Numero 6, Attia Simmons! ¡Y también la Numero 7 de tercer año, Íngrid Bernstein! Y… —Pero, la chica quedaría atónita al ver a una joven de cabello corto y castaño, muy parecido al de Kaho, quien estaba parada mirando seriamente a la **Pandora** mutada—. ¡No.… no.… no puedo creerlo…! ¿¡Marín-senpai!? —Exclamó a todo pulmón la joven **Pandora.**

—¿Qué tal si luchamos como en los viejos tiempos, Íngrid? —Marín preguntaba mientras miraba a Íngrid con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro! —Contestó muy animadamente la pelirroja.

—Vamos chicas. Ustedes saben que el trabajo físico no es mi estilo. —Mencionaba Attia, quien sonreía altaneramente.

—Sabía que dirías eso… —Íngrid daba un suspiro, mirando a la fastidiosa, Loli.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Sin previo aviso, una **Pandora** mutada atacaría a Marín por la espalda, quien estaba distraída en ese momento. Así que rápidamente, Íngrid usando su **Accel Turn** , apartaría a Marín quien vio como la **Pandora** escarlata recibía el golpe por ella. La potencia del golpe había sido con tanta fuerza, que el impulso mando a volar a Íngrid con fuerza en dirección a una de las paredes de la academia.

—¡ÍNGRID! —Fue el grito desesperado de una Marín preocupada.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

De manera veloz, alguien saltaría tomando nupcialmente a la pelirroja, previniendo un impacto que hubiera traído consecuencias.

—¡Hola, Íngrid! Nos vemos de nuevo. —Al escuchar esa voz tan llena de alegría, el corazón de Íngrid empezó a latir con aceleración, saliendo a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos por el azabache. Ella simplemente lo amaba, y no le importaba si otras chicas trataban de apartarlo de ella... simplemente no se rendiría y mucho menos perdería contra cierta rubia, que también haría todo lo posible en conquistar el corazón del guerrero.

—« _Mi Gokú_ » _._ —Pensó la pelirroja, mientras miraba al hombre quien la cargaba como toda una princesa. El único hombre que la hace sentir segura, el único hombre que ha cumplido su promesa y no la ha decepcionado, El único hombre que por fin pudo devolverle esa sonrisa y alegría que ella misma creía perdida. Íngrid simplemente lo amaba, y no podía negarlo.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, Íngrid acariciaba la mejilla de un sonriente Saiyajin. Pero todo hermoso momento llega a su fin.

— **¡Cof-Cof!** —Attia tocia fingidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, a Marín juntaba sus manos encantada, por ver como su amiga había encontrado al amor de su vida. Eso a Marín en verdad la ponía muy feliz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Gokú, el cual bajaba delicadamente de sus brazos a la **Pandora** escarlata. Pero, la pelirroja no contestaba, estaba completamente perdida en la linda sonrisa que expresaba su amado, simplemente, y por nada del mundo quería soltarlo.

— _«No puedo creer que Íngrid se haya enamorado locamente de un chico»._ —Marín miraba tiernamente a la mencionada.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Por un ataque enemigo, la plática se vio interrumpida, mientras Attia detenía un ataque de la **Pandora** mutada con su **Volt Weapón** , consistiendo en una cadena larga que terminaba en el extremo con una esfera de hierro con puntas que sobresalían.

—¡Gokú-san! ¡Deja de coquetear con Íngrid... y ponte a luchar! —Expresó Attia quien se encontraba deteniendo el ataque de la **Pandora** mutada.

Bueno, Gokú siendo Gokú, no entendió absolutamente nada, sin embargo, Íngrid estaba más roja que una manzana, pues ella no era tan inocente como el Saiyajin.

—¡Mark! ¡Inmoviliza a esa bastarda! —Ordenó Attia a su **Limiter**. Con gran rapidez, Mark paralizó con **Freezing** a la mutada.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

La **Pandora** mutada neutralizó y quebró el **Freezing** de Mark que la aprisionaba muy fácilmente. Nadie podía creer que una **Pandora** pudiera neutralizar el **Freezing** de manera independiente; eso era algo humillante para las **Pandoras** presentes.

—¡Leo…!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Antes de que Íngrid ordenara a su **Limiter** usar otra vez **Freezing** , el Saiyajin a una velocidad imperceptible, le daría un puñetazo potente en el estómago lo cual hizo caer inconsciente y con los ojos en blancos a la **Pandora** mutada.

—Oye, ata, ¿Qué les sucede a estas chicas? —Preguntó el Saiyajin quien recostaba con delicadeza en el suelo a la **Pandora** mutada.

—¡Me llamó Attia, idiota! Bueno, es mejor que niña. —Corregía la Loli peliplateada un poco fastidiada—. Ellas son **Pandoras** de **Génetics del Este**. En este preciso momento, están siendo controladas por el **Nova** que aún queda en pie, y….

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Antes de que Attia siguiera explicando lo sucedido, el Saiyajin interceptaría de una patada en la mandíbula a una **Pandora** mutada, la cual se disponía a atravesar el pecho de Attia con su mano transmutada en una hoja afilada.

—No bajes la guardia, Attia. —El Saiyajin preguntó serio, y sin despegar su mirada de la mutada.

La joven **Pandora** quedaría estupefacta y sorprendida por la acción hecha del Saiyajin, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que un hombre la protegía y no al revés.

—No te descuides de nuevo, ¿Esta bien? —Gokú lo decía con un rostro que expresaba confianza, un rostro que siempre ponía cuando entraba en batalla. Esa expresión de seguridad, en verdad le gustó mucho a la **Pandora** Loli.

—S-s-sí, lo haré. —Attia susurró muy tímidamente, y también un lindo rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas—. ¡Mark, vámonos!

Gokú por lo apenada que se encontraba en el momento.

—¡Hola! Así que tú eres Gokú-san, ¿Verdad? Vaya, sí que eres apuesto. —Marín rodeaba a Gokú y lo miraba de pies a cabeza—. ¡Wow! Tienes muy buen gusto, in…

Inmediatamente y de manera veloz, Íngrid muy ruborizada, taparía la boca de Marín pues no quería que Gokú siguiera escuchando lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Eso era algo que el tiempo daría a conocer más adelante.

Confundido, el Saiyajin miraba la escena, no entendiendo el porqué de todo el alboroto. Por otro lado, leo solo reiría, entendiendo todo lo sucedido.

—Cambiando de tema: ¿Quién es ella, Gokú-san? —Preguntó Leo, quien veía a una chica peliverde encima de la nube voladora.

—¿Ella? ¡Hmm…! ¡Lo olvidé! —El Saiyajin reía inocentemente, mientras Leo caía de espalda cómicamente.

—¿Cassie-san? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Íngrid sorprendida de ver a una de las **Pandoras** más fuertes del mundo presente.

—Es una larga historia. —Contestaría tímidamente Cassie.

* * *

 **Génetics del Oeste: Área Subterránea Restringida Nucleótido Lebensruunen.**

—Los **Novas** están tras este lugar. —Mencionó la hermana Margaret, quien se encontraba observando a una hermosa mujer, que estaba conectada con mangueras dentro de un cubo de cristal lleno de líquido—. La fuente de nuestros poderes. El objetivo eres tú, o no, maría Láncelot.

 **West Génetics.**

—¡Vamos, Tenchinhan! ¡Ya he derrotado a 15 de esas chicas zombis! —De forma muy animada, Yamcha derribaba a **Pandoras** mutadas—. ¡Tú puedes, Rana-san! Esas dos chicas no son rivales para ti. —Animaba el pelinegro, quien veía como a Rana se le dificultaba el pelear en contra de las mutadas.

—¡Déjate de hablar y lucha, Yamcha! Además, yo ya he vencido a 16, así que llevo la delantera. —Tenchinhan lo decía con una sonrisa confiada.

—¡Yo no perderé-de arimasu! —Se daba ánimos la peliazul, mientras se lanzaba al ataque en contra de las dos mutadas.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

—Mira a todas esas preciosuras, Ulong. Esto es el cielo, no puede ser otro lugar más que el cielo. —Mencionaba el viejo Roshi, que veía la ropa interior de las **Pandoras** inconscientes, mientras embobaba una sonrisa pervertida con el cerdo de Ulong.

 ** _¡FIUU!_**

Un poderoso rayo de luz quemaría levemente el bigote de Roshi quien, volteándose lentamente, vería como una hermosa chica rubia lo miraba molesta, mientras lo apuntaba con dos objetos en forma de estrellas, los cuales levitaban a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué vulgaridades están haciendo ustedes dos? —Preguntó la hermosa joven, que al mismo tiempo miraba con asco y desprecio al viejo Roshi y Ulong.

 **-¡Atención a todas las Pandoras!**

 **-¡El punto débil del enemigo, son sus Estigmas en el centro de la clavícula!**

 **-¡Repito!**

 **-¡El punto débil del enemigo, son sus Estigmas en el centro de la clavícula!**

—Ya veo. Con que solo tenemos que destruir sus **Estigmas**. —Mencionó la hermosa joven. Observando bien, se pudo ver que era la segunda más fuerte de **Génetics** , Elizabeth Mably.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Elizabeth dio una última mirada a los dos pervertidos que solo la observaban detenidamente. Acto seguido, Elizabeth saldría del lugar con su fiel **Limiter** quien siempre la acompañaba.

—Creo que nos salvamos. —Ulong lo decía, mientras el maestro Roshi asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Con el Saiyajin y las tres Pandoras.**

Íngrid, Marín, Cassie y Gokú, corrían rápidamente en busca de más **Pandoras** mutadas. Sin embargo….

—Oigan chicas, ¿Tengo una duda? —El Saiyajin ponía una expresión de querer saber algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Gokú-san? —Preguntó Íngrid.

—¿Qué es la clavícula?

 ** _¡PLOP!_**

La respuesta del Saiyajin, haría caer de espaldas cómicamente a las tres **Pandoras** las cuales, al momento de levantarse, pudieron ver como Gokú ponía su típica expresión de cuando tenía dudas, o sea, arqueaba una ceja y ponía una mano en su mentón, mientras con la otra, apoyaba el codo de su otro brazo.

Las tres al ver esa expresión, en vez de enojarse, comenzaron a reír fuertemente, pues para ellas esa respuesta y expresión les parecía muy graciosa.

—¡Jajajaja! No puedo creer que Gokú-san sea tan inocente, ¡Jajajaja! —Reía Marín, tomándose el estómago.

—Vamos, díganme…. No sean malas. —Pedía el Saiyajin, el cual veía reír a las tres jóvenes.

—Gokú-san, la clavícula se encuentra en uno de los huesos de la columna vertebral, muy cerca del cuello. —Íngrid tocaba al Saiyajin para que supiera la posición de la clavícula. Sin embargo, Marín tomaría a Íngrid y la lanzaría al pecho del Saiyajin, ruborizando a mas no poder a la pelirroja—. ¡Deja de hacer eso, quieres! —Gritó Íngrid mas roja que su cabello.

—Vamos, Íngrid…. tú sabes que Gokú-san es muy ingenuo, así que no deberías avergonzarte, sino al contrario; es ahora en donde tu deberías quitarle esa inocencia con tus encantos femeninos, ¿No crees? Condicionalmente, si no lo haces, otra chica aparecerá antes que tú y te robará a Gokú-san… Inclusive, puedo ser yo. —Marín lo decía mientras abrazaba por la espalda al Saiyajin.

—¡NOOO! ¡EL ES MI…!

—¡Ufufu…! Él es tuyo, ¿Verdad? Sabía que lo admitirías. Íngrid, jamás debes rendirte por la persona a quien amas; eso debes tenerlo claro. —Marín ponía su mano en el hombro de una muy ruborizada Íngrid, que solo miraba apenada hacia el suelo.

Gokú por otro lado, había dejado de ponerle atención a las chicas, pues sintió un Ki familiar disminuyendo rápidamente.

—Lo siento chicas, pero debo irme... **¡Nube Voladora!** —El Saiyajin subía rápidamente a la nube y a toda velocidad se alejaba del lugar.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Gokú-san? Se veía muy serio. —Cassie veía como la nube voladora, se alejaba y se perdía entre las nubes.

* * *

 **Entrada del Elevador Central.**

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

Sin piedad, Arnett y Ganessa estaban siendo golpeadas con brutalidad por dos mutadas, que eran mucho más poderosas que ellas.

—¡Maldita sea! Ganessa-senpai y Arnett-senpai, ya han sobrepasado los límites de sus capacidades físicas, y ni así son capaces de herir a esas desgraciadas. —Decía un muy herido Arthur, quien estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Que humillante es esto… Y yo que quería impresionar a mi Gokú… ¡Maldición! —Arnett se encontraba muy agitada y con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Caminando a paso lento, una de las **Pandora** s mutadas se paró en frente de Arnett, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, esperando resignada su final.

 ** _¡Fiuu!_**

Sorprendentemente, la pelirroja vería como la **Pandora** mutada, era atravesada de la clavícula con un pequeño haz de energía.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el Saiyajin amigablemente, quien se encontraba con su brazo derecho extendido, y humo salía de dos de sus dedos.

En cambio, Arnett se le dibujaría una linda sonrisa por ver a su héroe allí presente. —Te tardaste mucho. —Mencionó la pelirroja mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

—Perd…

Antes de que profiriera palabras el Saiyajin, la otra **Pandora** mutada lo atacaría por la espalda sorprendiéndolo un poco.

 ** _¡Fiuu!_**

A una velocidad increíble, un rayo de luz destruiría el **Estigma** que se encontraba cerca de la clavícula de la mutada.

—Vaya. Nunca creí que el gran Gokú fuera tan descuidado. —Esas palabras burlonas saldrían de la boca de Elizabeth que estaba cruzaba de brazos mirando altaneramente al Saiyajin.

—¡Elizabeth! —Exclamaría Arnett muy feliz de ver a su amiga presente. Sin embargo, la chica al momento de levantarse, sintió un dolor incalculable recorrer todo su cuerpo. Antes de que la **Pandora** pelirroja cayera al suelo, el Saiyajin la sostendría entre sus brazos, amortiguando con estos el golpe.

—Come esto. —Gokú le ofrecía una semilla, mientras expresaba un rostro lleno de seguridad que hizo a Arnett confiar plenamente en él.

De forma inmediata, el cuerpo de Arnett se recuperaba y recobraba sus energías sintiéndose realmente como nueva.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! Ven aquí, tonto. —Arnett tomaba del dogí al Saiyajin, y lo besaba en los labios con ímpetu, mientras las chicas presentes observaban ruborizadas toda la escena.

—Pero ¡Qué atrevida es Arnett-senpai! —Exclamó Ganessa muy ruborizada.

El beso continuó por unos largos segundos, hasta que los dos jóvenes por falta de oxígeno separaron sus bocas con agitación, viéndose como un hilillo de saliva que salía de sus lenguas aún los conectaba.

—Eso fue increíble… No pensé que besaras tan bien… ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Arnett coquetamente, mientras hacía círculos con su dedo en el pectoral del Saiyajin.

Gokú se encontraba realmente sorprendido y a la vez confundido, pero para nada le había desagradado el beso, sino todo lo contrario, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, que juntar la boca con una mujer se sintiera tan bien.

—Si. Me gusto muc…

 ** _¡Fiuu!_**

 ** _¡BOOOOM!_**

Gracias a la velocidad de su reacción, el Saiyajin pondría sus brazos en **X** , deteniendo un rayo de luz proveniente del único **Nova** que aún se encontraba en pie.

—¿¡Te encuentras bien, Gokú!? —Preguntó preocupada Arnett, por ver al Saiyajin bastante lastimado.

—Vaya, eso sí que me dolió… ¡Oye, Arnett! Solo queda este gigantón, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, quien empezaba a quitarse el peso extra de su dogí.

Lo único que contestó Arnett fue un simple "Si" como respuesta, ya que la pelirroja estaba tan roja, nerviosa y confundida, por no entender lo que el **Saiyajin** estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

—¡¿Por qué te sacas la ropa, Gokú-sensei?! —Regañó Ganessa molesta y ruborizada a la vez.

—Solo se está sacando el peso extra. Ya lo verás. —Aparecía Yamcha en escena junto con Tenchinhan, Krílin, Chaos, Rana y Satellizer.

—¿Peso extra? ¡Espera…! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó desconcertada Ganessa.

—¡Tranquila! Ellos son mis amigos, Ganessa. —Contestó de forma sería el Saiyajin, para luego voltear su cabeza en dirección a Krílin—. ¡Toma esto, Krílin! ¡Son semillas del ermitaño! ¡Dale una a Ganessa y Arthur! ¡Y no olvides en darle una a ese chico! —El Saiyajin apuntaba al **Limiter** de Arnett, quien se estaba en los brazos de la susodicha—. ¡Yo me encargare de ese monstruo!

—¡Espera…!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Elizabeth trataría de detener al Saiyajin por lo herido que se encontraba, pero Gokú desaparecería para ir a arremeter en contra del **Nova**.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? —Preguntó Elizabeth.

—No. Jamás hay que interferir en una batalla de Gokú. —Contestó Krílin mientras observaba la batalla que se iba dar a cabo.

* * *

 **Escuchar este soundtrack: Boku no Hero Academia OST - You Say Run.**

* * *

—Gokú-kun. —Esas fueron las únicas palabras de una preocupada Satellizer, mientras observaba a su chico—. Yo sé que tú puedes derrotarlo. —Agregó.

—¡Tú puedes, Gokú-de arimasu! ¡Derrota a esa cosa-de arimasu! —Con fuertes palabras de aliento, Rana apoyaba a su destinado.

 ** _¡Pow!_**

Con una potente patada, en lo que podríamos decir los pies, Gokú golpeo al **Nova** haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. sin embargo…

 ** _¡Crash!_**

El **Nova** vio como el Saiyajin iba a atacarlo mientras se encontraba en el suelo. Así que, reaccionando con rapidez, el **Nova** golpeó al Saiyajin con uno de sus pliegues, mandándolo a estrellarse con un edificio de la academia, destruyéndolo con el impacto de su cuerpo.

Solo cinco segundos le bastaron al Saiyajin para levantarse de los escombros, e ir en contraataque del **Nova.**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡Ka-Pow!_**

 ** _¡Zas!_**

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Retumbaban los golpes del Saiyajin y el **Nova** , quienes estaban con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Pero, el Saiyajin sonreía feliz, ya que hace un buen rato no se divertía tanto en una pelea.

—Yo sabía que Gokú-sensei era fuerte, pero esto... es demasiado. —Mencionó Ganessa estupefacta.

—No puedo creer que luche contra un **Nova** solo con sus puños. Esto es irreal. —Elizabeth estaba igual de sorprendida.

—¡Tú puedes-de arimasu! ¡Gokú es el hombre más fuerte del mundo-de arimasu! —Rana se encontraba dando saltitos de alegría, mientras apoyaba al Saiyajin.

— _«¡Gokú es genial!»_ —Sonreían Satellizer y Arnett, viendo como su chico disfrutaba de la batalla.

Ya con sus últimas fuerzas, el **Nova** empezó a acumular la poca energía que le quedaba. La energía no era mucha, ya que se estaba bastante herido.

Al observar esto, todos entrarían en alerta, ya que el Saiyajin no resistiría tal ataque con su cuerpo mal herido.

Cuando algunas de las chicas se disponían en ir en ayuda del guerrero, vieron como los guerreros Z se cruzaron en frente, impidiéndoles el paso.

—¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Debemos ayudar a Gokú-san! —Arnett alegaba con exaltación en su decir. No era menos, ya que al chico que amaba, estaba en real peligro.

—¡Tu solo confía en Gokú! Como ellas lo hacen. —Tenchinhan apuntaba a Rana y Satellizer, quienes miraban de manera confiada al azabache.

 ** _¡Fiuu!_**

Ya con toda la energía acumulada en su nucleó, el **Nova** lo arrojo a gran velocidad hacia un Saiyajin serio pero confiado.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAA! —Gritó el Saiyajin expulsando su Ki que recubría todo su cuerpo.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Pow!_**

 ** _¡BOOOOOM!_**

Concentrando Ki en su pierna, Gokú pateo el rayo de luz desviándolo hacia el cielo. Ya cerca de las nubes, la energía explotaría provocando grandes ventiscas que sacudieron todo **West Génetics** hasta **Yokohama**.

Las palabras en ese momento eran imposibles de expresar, y la única palabra que tenían en la punta de sus lenguas los presentes era, **«Sorprendente».**

Sin perder más el tiempo, el Saiyajin a una velocidad increíble arremetió con su puño en alto para finiquitar al **Nova.** Pero todos quedarían atónitos al ver la imagen de un mono gigante que rujía con ferocidad en la espalda del guerreo.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

 ** _¡BOOOOOM!_**

Con un puño lleno de poder, Gokú atravesó el núcleo del **Nova,** haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos, al igual que como lo hizo en el pasado con el malvado de Picoro Daimaku.

—¡Jejeje! ¡Gané! —Fueron las únicas palabras que diría el Saiyajin, mientras caía a gran velocidad directo al vacío.

—¡Siiiiiii…! ¡BIEN HECHO, GOKÚ…! ¡VIVA…! ¡GOKÚ-SENSEI ES EL MEJOR!

Todos esos gritos eran de los estudiantes, quienes se encontraban observando la batalla desde varias posiciones de **Génetics** ; y no solo ellos, sino que toda la batalla había sido grabada para ser vista desde **Yokohama**.

 ** _¡Pum!_**

Fue el sonido estrepitoso del Saiyajin, quien había caído desde una gran altura. Momento después, todos los muchachos habían llegado donde Gokú se había estrellado, pero sonreirían por ver el rostro feliz que expresaba el Saiyajin quien levantaba el pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Estás loco, Gokú. —Con una gran sonrisa, Krílin le levantaba el pulgar a su mejor amigo.

Gokú seria levantado por Tenchinhan y Yamcha, quienes apoyaban los brazos del Saiyajin en sus hombros.

—¡Gokú-kun...!

Fue una voz de preocupación por parte de una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, que corría a toda velocidad por su amado.

—¿Satella...?

—¡Gokú-kun…! —Satellizer se abalanzó sobre el herido Saiyajin—. ¡Eres un tonto! Mira como quedaste... Tonto. —Acomodando la cabeza del Saiyajin sobre su pecho, Satellizer empezaba a acariciar con ternura los cabellos del Saiyajin, quien se quedaba profundamente dormido por el cansancio de la batalla.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

—¿Todo terminó…? ¿Eso quiere decir que... ganamos? —Preguntaba una incrédula Cassie, quien empezaba a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

—Eso fue realmente increíble. ¿Tan fuerte era Gokú-san? —Preguntó Marín realmente sorprendida.

—¡Si! Gokú-san es el más fuerte de todos. —Contestaba Íngrid con una linda sonrisa, mientras miraba al Saiyajin por una pantalla.

 **Yokohama.**

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Sin duda que ese tal Gokú es una caja de sorpresas! —Exclamó Milena con gran alegría. Y no solo ella, ya que muchas **Pandoras** y **Limiters** de **Yokohama** , veían todo desde un gran monitor, mientras vociferaban de alegría. Toda esa alegría era de esperarse pues, el décimo ataque **Nova** había terminado.

 **West Génetics.**

—¡Si, si, si! —Saltaban de alegría y tomadas de las manos, Chiffon y Ticy.

—Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Gokú-kun es el más fuerte. —Mencionó Yumi con una gran sonrisa, viendo como Elize, asentía con la cabeza llena de felicidad.

—¡Si! ¡Gokú-senpai es el mejor! —Kaho gritaba de alegría con varias de sus amigas de primer año.

* * *

 **-¡Estado de defensa!**

 **-¡El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado!**

 **-¡Regresen a la base!**

 **-¡Siendo las 1.736 horas estado de defensa!**

 **-¡El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado!**

 **-¡Todos los enemigos Novas han sido derrotados!**

 **-¡Los movimientos de las Pandoras que poseían Estigmas anormales, han sido detenidos!**

* * *

 **Gran Cañón: Centro de Comando de Chevalier.**

Comenzando con el enfrentamiento del quinto **Nova** en el 2.037, los enfrentamientos con **Novas** ocurrieron en el 2.045, 2.053 y 2.061. Por alguna razón esos enfrentamientos ocurrieron en intervalos de 8 años. Todo esto lo decía una voz, la cual se escuchaba en un salón, donde estaban reunidos todos los altos mandos de **Chevalier**.

—Sin embargo, el noveno enfrentamiento **Nova** ocurrió solo 3 años después del último en el 2.064. —Mencionó un hombre muy elegante que vestía de traje—. Y como todos ustedes saben, el décimo enfrentamiento **Nova** ocurrió un año después, o sea, este año 2.065.

—Lo más importante, es que esta vez nos sorprendieron completamente con la guardia baja, y siendo atacados por 4 Novas a la vez. —Mencionó otro hombre.

—Así que básicamente, ¿Es posible que el próximo enfrentamiento **Nova** ocurra el siguiente año? —Preguntó otro.

—Siendo honesto, no me sorprendería si el onceavo enfrentamiento ocurriera el próximo mes. —Contestó otro hombre.

—Esta vez corrimos con suerte, y solo perdimos a pocas **Pandoras** gracias al guerrero Gokú y sus amigos. —Mencionó otro hombre.

—Si, pero no siempre dependeremos del guerrero Gokú, el pertenece a otro mundo y no siempre estará con nosotros. —Contestó el primer hombre.

—¿Después de todo tendremos que invertir en el proyecto del Dr. Oohara?

—Ese plan ha sido rechazado por el Dr. Gengo Aoi. —Contestó otro hombre quien al parecer se encontraba en desacuerdo.

—Gengo Aoi trabajo las bases de las **Pandoras,** y completó el sistema de **Estigmas**. El hecho de que es una autoridad en la materia es indiscutible, pero…. Definitivamente no podemos desperdiciar esa pequeña ventaja en las **Pandoras.** Incluso si se opone, en vista de los resientes eventos, parece ser el momento perfecto para poner en marcha el proyecto de Oohara ¿No? —Explicaba seriamente otro hombre.

—Ese proyecto innecesario para cultivar mejores **Pandoras** …. Pensar que llegaría el día donde tendría que invertir en un plan tan ilógico. —Dijo un hombre, el cual parecía decepcionado—. Aun así, ¿Es mejor apresurarnos en cosas como estas o esperar a que aparezca alguien con suficientes aptitudes?

—La situación actual lo justifica. —Contestó un hombre calvo.

—¡No importa el riesgo que conlleve! —Exclamaron todos los **Chevalier** al unísono.

* * *

 **West Génetics.**

En el hospital se encontraban todos los amigos de Gokú, a excepción de Satellizer y Cassie, quienes cuidaban al Saiyajin día y noche sin descanso.

 ** _¡Slam!_**

—¡Rana-san! ¿Cómo se encuentra, Gokú-san? —Preguntó Kazuya quien entraba por la puerta junto con Arthur.

—¡Oh! Son ustedes, Kazuya y Arthur-de arimasu. Gokú-san sigue durmiendo, y al parecer no despertara por un buen rato-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana con una linda sonrisa.

—¿Hace cuánto están aquí las chicas? —Preguntaba Kazuya, mientras veía a Íngrid, Arnett y Kaho dormidas a un lado del Saiyajin.

—Ayer estuvieron cuidándolo todo el día y toda la noche con Satellizer-san y Cassie-san-de arimasu. Y si preguntas por ellas, acaban de salir a tomar aire a la azotea del hospital-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana quien demostraba un poco de cansancio en sus palabras.

—Gokú es simplemente increíble, ¿No lo creen? —Arthur miraba con una sonrisa al Saiyajin.

—Si que lo es. —Contestaron al unísono Rana y Kazuya.

 **En la Azotea del Hospital.**

— **«Prometo que siempre te protegeré, Satella».** —Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de la rubia que miraba el horizonte, mientras su cabello se sacudía al compás del viento—. Si tan solo te hubiera pasado algo malo, no sé si lo habría podido soportar. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, lo eres todo para mí, Gokú-kun.

—¡Hola, Satellizer-san! —Cassie aparecería a espaldas de la rubia.

—¡Oh! Solo eres tú, Cassie Lockheart. —Satellizer se volteaba en dirección a la peliverde.

—Parece que recuerdas mi nombre. Eso me hace feliz. —Cassie lo decía con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo lógico, ya que hemos estado cuidando de Gokú-kun desde ayer. Además, como podría olvidar la batalla que tuvimos hace un tiempo. —Mencionó Satellizer, quien también embobaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Estas muy diferente de la vez que nos enfrentamos, Satellizer-san. Eso es genial. —Cassie miraría atentamente a la rubia—. ¿Gracias a Gokú-san tú has podido cambiar? —Preguntó impresionada por el cambio de actitud de la **Pandora** rubia.

—Si... Desde que Gokú-kun llegó a mi vida, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo, ha sido maravilloso para mí. No sé qué habría pasado conmigo si él no hubiera aparecido en mi vida. —Contestó la rubia poniendo sus manos en el pecho y un lindo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas—. Gokú-ku….

—¡Satellizer-san! ¡Yo también estoy interesada en Gokú-san! —Exclamó la peliverde con un gran rubor en su rostro—. Se que lo conocí apenas por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero… eso fue suficiente para que Gokú-san cautivara mi corazón. El salvo mi vida sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, Satellizer-san. Debes entender que luchare por conquistar el corazón de Gokú-san, no importa si tú eres mi oponente, no importa quien sea, yo luchare por él.

Las palabras de Cassie sacaron una leve sonrisa de Satellizer, lo cual sorprendió en gran manera a la peliverde.

—Yo tampoco me daré por vencida, Cassie. —Contestó Satellizer con competitividad—. Sin embargo, no soy la única que está interesada en Gokú-kun. —Le advertía.

—¡Jajaja! Nunca creí que lucharía para conquistar el corazón de un chico. ¿Sabes una cosa, Satellizer-san? Gracias a Gokú-san, entendí lo que en realidad debo hacer. Cuando lo vi pelear tan valientemente contra ese **Nova** por todos nosotros, me di cuenta de que huir a la realidad no es la solución a mis problemas, sino que debo enfrentar y demostrar mi valentía para ser en los momentos más difíciles, la esperanza para las nuevas generaciones…. ¡Obsérvame Satellizer-san, obsérvame vivir mi vida como una **Pandora**! ¡Me convertiré en una **Pandora** de la cual tú y Gokú-san se sientan orgullosos! —Las palabras de Cassie sacaron una leve sonrisa de la rubia, quien se giraba y se marchaba del lugar despidiéndose sin voltear a ver a la peliverde.

* * *

 **Varios Días Después.**

El consejo estudiantil había planeado hacer una fiesta esta noche, para homenajear a Gokú y mejorar el humor de los estudiantes tras la dura batalla en contra de los **Novas.**

—Si Gokú-kun y Bulma-san no me lo hubiesen pedido, nunca habría venido a este lugar. —Se quejaba muy fastidiada, Satellizer.

Satellizer llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido rojo de cuerpo completo, el cual dejaba ver sus magníficas curvas.

—¡Buenas tardes, Satellizer-san-de arimasu! —Saludaba Rana amistosamente mientras era acompañada por Íngrid y Bulma.

Íngrid llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de color negro, mientras que Bulma, traía puesto uno de color verde y también bastante ajustado. Por otro lado, Rana traía puesto un extraño vestido que, al parecer, solo lo usaba la gente de su país.

—¡Pero que hermosa te vez, Satellizer-san! —Bulma tomaba de la mano a Satellizer, para luego girarla y ver lo adorable que se veía.

—¡Oh! Que sorpresa. ¡¿Es la reina intocable?! ¡Qué raro que vengas a lugares como estos! —Arnett aparecía junto con Attia y Elizabeth—. Oye Satellizer, ¿Dónde se encuentra Gokú-san? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—El aún no ha llegado, pero no tardará en llegar. —Contestó Satellizer seriamente, mientras volteaba su mirada hacía otra persona. —« _Es la número dos del tercer curso_ » _._ —Pensó la rubia mientras observaba detenidamente a Elizabeth.

—No nos hemos visto antes, ¿Verdad…? ¡Encantada de conocerte, Satellizer L. Bridget! Mi nombre es Elizabeth Mably. —Saludaba educadamente la rubia.

Por desgracia, la plática se vio interrumpida gracias a varias chicas que gritaban alocadamente el nombre de Yamcha con desenfreno, sin embargo, el pelinegro no venía solo, pues lo acompañaba, Tenchinhan, Krílin y Kazuya, quienes traían puesto trajes de gala, que los hacían ver muy apuestos en cuanto al lado femenino se refiere.

—¡Qué incomodo es este traje! Hubiera preferido venir con mi traje de combate. —El Saiyajin aparecía a un lado de Satellizer, mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su traje. — ¡Hola, Sate…!

Antes de que el Saiyajin saludara, Satellizer se abalanzó encima de él, olvidando por completo a todos los presentes.

—¡Gokú-kun, me alegra que estés aquí! —Satellizer lo decía muy feliz.

—No digas tonterías, Satella. Era obvio que vendría, si yo fui el que insistió en que vinieras. —Contestó Gokú mientras se levantaba, y de paso también levantaba a la rubia.

—Bueno, como hoy es un día especial, ¿Qué les parece si vienen a beber con nosotras? —Ofrecía Arnett amigablemente, mientras tomaba un brazo del Saiyajin. — Vamos Satellizer, relájate, no voy a tocarte.

—Me gustaría que se nos unieran a nosotras, aunque fuera un momento. Gracias a Gokú-san podemos celebrar esta agradable fiesta, ¿No lo crees? —Elizabeth de forma educada, le pedía a Gokú y sus amigos.

Pero antes de que todos fueran a la mesa en la que iban a celebrar Elizabeth y compañía, el grito de varias **Pandoras** resonó en el lugar.

—¡Es el héroe, Son Gokú! —Vociferaban las **Pandoras** emocionadas y dejando a un lado al pobre Yamcha, para ir en donde estaba el héroe del décimo ataque **Nova**.

Con enojo, Satellizer, Íngrid y Arnett, miraron a las chicas que, por alguna extraña razón, vieron a las tres chicas con expresiones que daban a decir **: «¡Si te acercas a mi hombre, te mato!»** Tras esa escena, las chicas se devolvieron muy asustadas por donde vinieron.

 **Minutos después.**

—Este vino es cosecha de la casa Mably, año 2.030. Espero que te guste. —Mencionó Elizabeth, sirviéndole a Gokú y Satellizer.

—Elizabeth, no tienes que servirles. —Se quejaba Attia por ver a su jefa, sirviéndoles a simples plebeyos.

—No digas tonterías, Attia. Gokú-san es mi hombre y el héroe de **Génetics**. Así que no digas nada sobre él, ¿Te quedo claro? —Arnett regañaba a Attia quien volteaba la cabeza con desagrado—. Gokú-san, debes tener mucho cuidado, ya que ese vino es muy fuerte. —Advertía.

Pero ya era tarde para las chicas, pues todas se encontraban ebrias solo con dar el primer sorbo del potente trago.

—Al parecer, Satellizer ya se embriagó. —A Arnett le caía una gota de sudor por su frente, por ver a una muy colorada, Satellizer.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero que buen vino, Elizabeth-san! ¡Está Genial! —Exclamó Bulma mientras bebía un vaso de vino rápidamente y de forma muy natural.

—¡Hip! Esta fiesta esta espectacular... muchachos... ¡Hip! —Yamcha aparecía con una botella de vino, mientras abrazaba a un Roshi y Ulong borrachos.

En contraste a todo, Elizabeth miraba de manera competitiva a Satellizer, tratando de comenzar una especie de competencia.

—Como esperaba, este vino es demasiado fuerte para una chica tan inmadura. —Mencionó Elizabeth mientras miraba a Satellizer con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Esto no es nada! ¡Dame otro…!

Pero antes de que Elizabeth le sirviera otro vaso de vino a Satellizer, Gokú haría aparición quitándole el vaso a la rubia, para luego tomar su mano y llevársela en dirección a la habitación.

—¡Vamos Satella! Vamos a hacer el bautizo. —Decía el Saiyajin muy animado, pero a la vez con una expresión muy inocente.

Por otro lado, a Satellizer se le colorearía el rostro con todos los colores conocidos y los que hay por conocer.

De manera confundida, la rubia volteó su rostro hacia las chicas, viendo como Bulma le levantaba el dedo pulgar y le sonreía de una manera muy pícara. Al parecer, Bulma lo había planeado todo desde un principio.

—Go-Gokú-kun, ¿En verdad quieres hacer el bautizo ahora? —Preguntó la rubia nerviosa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Saiyajin—. Bien, ven conmigo. —Ahora era Satellizer, quien llevaba al Saiyajin de la mano a su habitación.

* * *

 **Poner en YouTube: Bleach OST - Here to Stay Extended.**

* * *

Pasado unos minutos, se puede ver como Gokú y Satellizer, se encontraban sentados en la cama muy callados. Gokú, por un lado, estaba realmente confundido, pues veía como Satellizer se encontraba muy roja y con su cabeza gacha.

—¿Qué pasa, Satella? —Preguntó el Saiyajin.

—Gokú-kun…. para serte franca, no tengo ni la menor idea en que consiste el bautizo. —Satellizer se encontraba muy apenada.

—Ya veo.

Satellizer al ver lo confundido que estaba el Saiyajin, tomaría su mano y luego entrelazarían sus dedos de forma tierna, mientras se miraban a los ojos sin despegar su mirada el uno del otro.

Por alguna razón, el Saiyajin no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia, y lo mismo pasaba con ella. Los minutos pasaban y palabras no salían de las bocas de los dos jóvenes, todo era silencio; bastante tétrico en realidad. Sin embargo, todo eso era secundario para los muchachos quienes de a poco, acercaban sus rostros hasta torpemente chocar sus frentes, rompiendo como un vidrio el hermoso momento.

—Perdón. Creo que me iré a comer para que puedas descansar. —Esas palabras en verdad le dolieron mucho a Satellizer, quien no quería que Gokú la dejara sola, y deseaba con todo su corazón que él se quedara con ella.

Así que, armándose de valor, Satellizer tomó del dogí a Gokú, lanzándolo hacía su cama y sin ninguna vergüenza sentarse encima de él. Rápidamente y sin ninguna duda, Satellizer besó al Saiyajin con desenfreno, mientras tomaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su guerrero.

Por cada minuto que pasaba, Gokú y Satellizer se tomaban un corto receso de algunos segundos para recuperar el aire. Luego y de forma inmediata, volvían a besarse con desenfreno.

—Gokú-kun... te quiero. —El Saiyajin se sintió confundido tras escuchar esas palabras. Pero no había ninguna duda en lo absoluto, ya que el si la quería... y mucho.

Sin previo aviso, el azabache tomó de la cintura a Satellizer, para ponerla por debajo de él.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Satella. —Con ternura en sus palabras, Gokú empezaba a acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de Satellizer.

Luego de un último beso, los dos jóvenes caerían agitados y sin aire a la cama mientras sonreían torpemente. Posteriormente y con delicadeza, Gokú acomodó la cabeza de Satella en su pecho. Antes de quedarse completamente dormidos, Gokú beso la frente de su chica quien sonrió tiernamente.

—En verdad... te quiero, Satella. —Musitó el guerrero, quedando completamente dormido a un lado de su **Pandora**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bastante largo, ¿Verdad?**

 **Me he tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo, ya que esta saga era muy difícil de resumir. Pero a mi parecer, quedó bien. Bueno, ¿Eso creo?**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao!**


	8. 08: Viaje a Bali

**Hola compañeros, ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este FanFic entre Dragón Ball y Freezing. Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Viaje a Bali.**

* * *

Después de la gran noche que el **Saiyajin** y la **Pandora** habían disfrutado, el día se hacía presente y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, acariciando el rostro de los dos jóvenes durmientes.

Sin embargo, Satellizer tenía un sueño que no la dejaba dormir tranquilamente, y la atormentaba cada vez que veía a cierto chico rubio quien siempre la acongojaba.

—¿De verdad creíste que podías huir de mí, estando con ese estúpido pelos de punta? —El joven miraba maniáticamente mientras tocaba los pechos de Satellizer—. Haré que recuerdes el tipo de persona que eres, Satella.

—¡No permitiré que nadie te toque! ¡Eres mía!

—¡Kyaaaaa! —De un gritó despertaba Satellizer, y demostrando mucha agitación en su respirar.

—Satella, ¿Estás bien?

—¡Kyaaaaa! —La rubia daría un lindo grito de espanto, mejor dicho de sorpresa por ver al Saiyajin recostado a su lado—. ¿Go-Gokú-kun…? ¡Gokú-kun! —Sin cambiar su expresión, abrazaría y pondría su rostro en el pecho del Saiyajin, el cual sintió como su chica apretaba más y más su cintura con sus delicados brazos.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿Verdad? Tranquila… no te asustes. —El Saiyajin empezaba a acariciar suavemente los cabellos rubios de Satellizer—. No dejare que nadie te lastime, ¿Entendido?

La rubia movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento, mientras repetía una y otra vez "te quiero". El lindo momento que pasaban los dos jóvenes, seria interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de un pequeño pupitre a un lado de la cama.

 ** _¡Rin, Rin!_**

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, mirando cada rincón de la habitación buscando el sonido.

—Es mi teléfono. Parece ser un mensaje. —Contestó Satellizer girándose para tomar su teléfono celular. Pero el Saiyajin no la soltaba y seguía abrazándola por la espalda—. ¡Jajaja! Me haces cosquillas, Gokú-kun, ¡Jajaja! —Satellizer sonreía lindamente, sintiendo como el chico frotaba su mejilla con la de ella.

—No quiero soltarte, Satella. —El guerrero detuvo sus caricias para observar fijamente los ojos de la **Pandora** rubia.

—Tonto... —Volteando su cabeza, Satellizer le daba un tierno beso en los labios al guerrero.

Pero, la rubia se percato que había olvidado ver su teléfono celular; por ende, lo tomaría y oprimiendo un botón, vería que el mensaje le pertenecía a una persona conocida; más bien, una persona muy querida por ella.

—¿Hermana? Es mi hermana, Violet. —Se sorprendía, pero a la vez se alegraba.

El teléfono de Satellizer mostraba una imagen de Violet quien saludaba levantando su mano, sonriendo con una expresión muy alegre.

— **Acabamos de abrir un hotel nuevo en Bali por nuestro nuevo proyecto, y me gustaría que vinieras. Si tú quieres, puedes traer a tus amigos...** —Decía el mensaje por parte de la chica—. **He oído que la Golden Week será la semana que viene, y si decides venir, avísame y reservo un tícket. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Espero que la respuesta sea positiva.**

 **PD: Trae a tu novio. Me encantaría conocer al héroe en persona. ¡Eres una suertuda!**

Tras leer lo último, Satellizer volteó su mirada con una linda sonrisa en dirección a su chico, quien reía como es de costumbre. Pero de inmediato, pensamientos raros entraron en la mente de la **Pandora.**

—¿Un hotel…? ¿Con Gokú-kun…? —La rubia empezaba a imaginar una escena romántica en las orillas de una playa con el Saiyajin diciéndole: « **Esta noche te haré mía, Satella** » **.**

Percatándose de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, Satellizer empezaba a ponerse tan colorada que vapor se veía salir de su cabeza—. _«¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!_ » —Luego tomaría su cabeza para zarandearla cómicamente.

—¿Qué decía? —Preguntó el azabache, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Si…! Gokú-kun, mi hermana nos acaba de invitar a su nuevo hotel que acaba de inaugurar. ¿Podrías ir conmigo, por favor? No quiero estar sin ti. —Satellizer puso una expresión tan tierna, que el Saiyajin no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc!_**

—¡Gokú, Satella-san! ¡Vamos a nadar! —Bulma llamaba desde el exterior de la habitación.

—¡¿Bu-Bulma-san?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que Gokú-kun está conmigo?! —Exclamaba muy ruborizada la rubia.

—¡Jijiji! Es un secreto. Bueno, los veo en la piscina... ¡Adiós! —Se despedía Bulma mientras daba una sonrisa divertida.

—¡BULMAAAA! —Gritó Satellizer, entendiendo porque el Saiyajin le pedía hacer el bautizo muy ansiosamente—. ¡Eres una malvada, Bulma-san! ¡Como te atreves a jugar con la inocencia de mi lindo Gokú! —La rubia apretaba sus puños cómicamente.

 **En la Piscina.**

Muy nerviosa, Satellizer esperaba una respuesta de su amiga Bulma, quien pensaba en ir o no ir a conocer el nuevo hotel de Violet en Bali.

—Por favor, Bulma-san. Ven con nosotros. Será divertido. —Le instaba Satellizer para que fuera con ella.

—Bueno, sí tanto insistes... iré con ustedes. Pero con una condición. —Bulma se acerco al oído de la rubia—. ¿Debes decirme si besaste a Gokú? —Muy ruborizada, Satellizer agachaba su cabeza y empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos con ternura—. ¡Bien hecho, Satella-san…! Y, ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó.

—Fu-Fue muy lindo.

—¡¿Solo lindo?! ¡¿Nada más?! —Bulma tomaba de los hombros a la rubia—. Bueno, era de esperarse... Gokú no es muy romántico que digamos. Además, debe ser la primera vez que besa a una chica...

—No, no... él fue muy tierno conmigo. Incluso, esta mañana, Gokú-kun me abrazaba y me acariciaba con ternura... Además, anoche escuché de su propia boca que él me quería. —Satellizer lo decía mientras un lindo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y se hacia más evidente con los segundos.

—Ya veo. No tenía ni la menor idea que Gokú tuviera ese lado tan cariñoso... eso sí que es nuevo. Al parecer, el infantil e inocente Gokú está madurando. —Bulma ponía la mano en su mentón.

 **Horas más Tarde.**

—¿Qué? ¿Se van a Bali? ¿Los tres solos? ¿No se quedarán en **Génetics** -de arimasu? —Preguntaba Rana no queriendo separarse del Saiyajin.

—Y ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así será más divertido, ¿Verdad que sí, chicas? —El guerrero miraba a Satellizer y Bulma presentes.

—No puedo, Gokú-san... soy una estudiante de intercambio, así que tengo que hacer exámenes en las vacaciones. Además, van a comprobar la estabilidad de mi **Estigma** -de arimasu. —Revelaba la peliazul.

—¿La estabilidad… de tu Estigma? —Bulma preguntaba.

—Si, he oído que mi modelo es diferente al que usan aquí... lo llaman tipo María... Nací con un **Estigma** , pero dicen que es especial. Por eso debo hacer los exámenes en las vacaciones-de arimasu. —Contestó Rana un poco triste. Pero mágicamente su expresión cambiaría al recordar algo—. ¡Es verdad! Tenchinhan-san y el maestro Roshi prometieron entrenarme durante las vacaciones. ¡Eso será genial-de arimasu! —Esta vez a Rana le brillaban sus ojos, y al mismo tiempo apretaba sus puños de la emoción.

—Debes cuidarte de ese viejo, Rana. Y si intenta algo pervertido, solo mándalo a volar. Bueno, tú sabes lo que digo. —Bulma le advertía.

 **Horas Después.**

Gokú, Bulma y Satellizer viajaban en un avión de primera clase, pero su diseño era bastante diferente a los que todos nosotros conocemos.

—No puedo creer que nos tardaremos 5 horas en llegar a tu casa, Satella. Nos hubiéramos tardado menos viajando en mi nube voladora. —Gokú expresaba aburrimiento mientras miraba a Bulma.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo no viajare en tu nube nunca más! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Amenazaba Bulma mirando al Saiyajin con irritación—. ¡En verdad eres un tonto! No puedo creer que no aprecies lo que Satella-san hace por ti. ¡¿Acaso… quieres verla triste?!

Gokú reaccionaria rápido, mirando en dirección a la rubia quien estaba a su lado mirando embobada por ventanilla del avión.

La joven expresaba un rostro vacío, parecía como si Satellizer se encontrara en otro planeta, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Un poco preocupado por su **Pandora** , Gokú tomó su mano para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Al sentir la mano de su chico, Satellizer seria sacada de su estadía mental, sintiéndose un poco confundida pero feliz de que su guerrero, tomara su mano cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

—Gokú-kun.

De a poco los dos jóvenes irían acercando sus rostros hasta chocar sus frentes, quedando completamente perdidos el uno con el otro.

Con una suave caricia, Satellizer tocaba el rostro de Gokú, el cual quedaba perdidamente embobado en los ojos de su chica. En ese momento, el tiempo para los dos se había detenido, quedando completamente al margen de su entorno, sin tomarle atención a nadie en lo absoluto. Solo eran él y ella, Saiyajin y Pandora, Gokú y Satellizer.

—¿Podrían hacer eso en otro momento? Las personas en el avión los observan... par de enamorados. —Bulma se cubría la boca con sus manos mientras sonreía de manera divertida.

—¿Eh? ¡L-L-Lo si-siento! —Satellizer se apartaba rápidamente del Saiyajin, tratando de cubrir el inmenso rubor de su rostro.

 **Islas Tropicales. Bali.**

Los tres jóvenes ya llegados a su destino, quedarían maravillados de ver el ambiente tropical, es decir, palmeras, arenas blancas y un día muy pero muy soleado.

En el lugar los esperaba una limusina con un mayordomo, quien les daba la bienvenida con una reverencia.

—¡Wow! Tu familia debe ser muy rica, Satella-san. ¿Qué te parece, Gokú? —Sin embargo, el Saiyajin ya se encontraba arriba de la limusina, llamando a las dos chicas para que subieran rápido.

Bulma se molestaría un poco tras no recibir una respuesta por parte del azabache quien, sin importarle nada, recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Satellizer que acariciaba de forma tierna los cabellos de su chico.

—¡Lo estas consintiendo mucho, Satella-san! —Expresó Bulma cruzada de brazos. Satellizer solo sonreía lindamente.

 **Hotel Bali.**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, y bastante parecida a Satellizer, los esperaba ansiosamente expresando un rostro muy angelical con el cual cautivaría a cualquier hombre.

—¡Satella! ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡¿Como te va…?! ¡Déjame abrazarte, hermanita! —En el momento que Violet abrazó a Satellizer, cambio su expresión a uno lleno de impacto—. ¿Han crecido de nuevo…? ¿Qué talla usas…? —Miraba los atributos de Satellizer detenidamente, ruborizándola un poco.

—¡Casi lo olvido! ¿No te lo conté en mi E-Mail? Ella es Bulma Brief, y viene del mismo mundo que Gok….

—¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Gokú! ¡Es el héroe, Son Gokú! Pero ¡Qué lindo! —Satellizer quedó con la boca abierta, tras ver la reacción de Violet quien gritaba como toda una fan.

—¡Jejeje! Perdón, pero ¿Tendrás algo de comer? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre. —El Saiyajin se frotaba con una mano la nuca y con la otra el estómago.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven conmigo! —Violet muy animada tomaba del brazo al Saiyajin.

—¡Jajaja! Tu hermana es muy graciosa. —Bulma reía pues le parecía gracioso el comportamiento infantil de Violet.

Pero se escucho una voz proveniente de las espaldas de Gokú y compañía. Esa voz, al parecer de un joven, vendría de un chico rubio bien parecido, el cual haría poner los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina a Satellizer, que inconscientemente tomaba la mano de Bulma, mientras empezaba a temblar con desesperación. Esto de alguna manera, le pareció bastante sospechoso a la científica, que nunca había visto a su amiga tan aterrada como lo estaba en el momento.

—Bonita conversación. ¿Puede ser... por que ha pasado mucho tiempo?

Y si, un sonriente Louis aparecía en escena. El joven es acompañado por una hermosa joven casi idéntica a Satellizer, excepto por el color del cabello, el cual era blanco grisáceo—. ¡Me alegro de verte mi querida hermana! Han pasado 4 años, ¿Verdad? Después de que fueras a **Génetics** , yo fui a **Génetics** de Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no hablamos así, incluso siendo hermanos.

El ambiente se hacía pesado para Satellizer, que para nada demostraba la actitud amable que demostró con Violet.

—¡Hola! Así que tú eres el hermano de Satella, ¿Verdad? —Amigablemente, el Saiyajin saludaba al muchacho estrechándole la mano.

—Soy Louis L. Bridget, hermano menor de Satella. —Se presentaba—. ¡Estoy muy sorprendido! ¡Verdaderamente hacen una muy buena pareja! —Mencionó con una sonrisa amigable. El comentario saco una sonrisa de Goku que al mismo tiempo se frotaba la nuca—. ¡Oh! Todavía no se las he presentado... Ella es Holly Rose. La alumna número 1 en segundo curso de **Génetics** de Inglaterra, **Génetics UK** ; Y también es mi compañera.

Rose tiene el cabello blanco grisáceo, y sus ojos son de un color rojizo apagado. Su carácter es frió e inmutable, y siempre acompaña a Louis para todas partes.

—Holly, ¿Puedes presentarte a mi segunda hermana mayor, Satellizer L Bridget? —Con una sonrisa que para nada convencía a Bulma, Louis le pedía a Holly.

—¡Holly Rose! Encantada de conocerte. —De mala gana se presentó.

—Satellizer L Bridget. Encantada de conocerte. —Saludaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Bien, ahora que hemos terminado de presentarnos, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Pedí lo mejor ya que venía Satella. —Con una linda sonrisa, Violet tomaba del brazo a Gokú, saliendo del lugar—. ¿Nos vamos mi querido cuñado? ¿Te gusta la comida de indonesia?

—Con que sea deliciosa, está bien. —Contestó el Saiyajin, frotándose la nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

Todos estaban a punto de marcharse para ir a comer. Sin embargo, Satellizer vería como Louis volteaba su cabeza lentamente hacia su persona.

—Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo, Satella. —Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Louis hizo estremecer completamente a Satellizer, quien empezó a sudar con desenfreno.

Sin embargo, Bulma miró al rubio seriamente quien se dirigía hacia a su **Pandora**. Satellizer se quedó estática, es como si la oscuridad empezará a rodearla, ahora era cuando más necesitaba a alguien quien la reconfortara, y pues, apareció.

—Oye, Satella. Vamos a comer…. —En el instante que Gokú tomo su mano, la oscuridad que la rodeaba desapareció por completo.

—Gokú-kun... —Mientras corrían en dirección al comedor, Satellizer pudo ver la mirada alegre que expresaba el Saiyajin. Gracias a esa expresión llena de alegría, la rubia pudo tranquilizarse y sonreír mientras corría con su chico.

Todo eso fue visto por Louis, quien apretó sus puños de la ira ya que, Satellizer era completamente de él y de nadie más. Bueno, eso creía. Pero antes de que el rubio siguiera a los mencionados, seria detenido por Bulma que lo fulminaba con su mirada.

—No sé lo que le hiciste a Satella, pero si es algo malo... juro que te arrepentirás.

Las palabras dichas por Bulma, dejaron completamente helado al rubio. ¿Acaso... ella sabrá todo? Pensamientos de preocupación pasaban por la cabeza de Louis. Pero no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, y mucho menos por una mujer.

—¿Es una amenaza? ¡¿Acaso... no sabes quién soy?! —Exclamó un poco exaltado el rubio.

—Me interesa un demonio quien seas. Y no, no es una amenaza... —Bulma caminaría hasta detenerse a un lado de Louis—. Es una advertencia. —Agregó yéndose del lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No es nada. No te preocupes. —Louis contestó mientras Holly agachaba la cabeza tristemente, pues sabía que le estaba mintiendo—. « _¡Esa maldita no me quitara lo que por derecho es mío!_ » —El rubio miraba con ira la espalda de Bulma.

 **En la Cena.**

Como era de esperarse, Gokú había arrasado con los víveres de toda una semana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos los presentes, excepto Bulma y Satellizer, quedaron sorprendidos, que digo sorprendidos, mejor dicho, estupefactos, atónitos, pasmados, suspensos, boquiabiertos, turulatos, etc, etc... Nadie podía creer que un chico tan esbelto pudiera mantenerse en esa forma comiendo semejantes cantidades de comida. Eso era irreal.

 **Después de la Cena.**

Gokú saldría a estirar sus músculos mientras tanto, Bulma iba a descansar en una de las habitaciones del hotel. Pero, por otro lado, Satellizer y Violet, platicaban a solas de cosas triviales por así decirlo.

—Es un café de primera clase, ¿No crees, Satella? —Con una linda expresión, preguntó Violet, recibiendo un -Si- por parte de la rubia que miraba bobamente hacia el suelo. Violet se percato que su hermana no estaba muy cómoda con su hermano presente. Sino fuera por Violet, Satellizer se habría marchado de vuelta a **Génetics** sin rechistar. —¡Lo siento mucho, Satella! Debí haberte dicho antes de lo de Louis. —Juntando sus manos de manera suplicante, pedía disculpas—. Bueno, no hay necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto. Seré honesta contigo. Yo llame a Louis, y organice este encuentro.

De hecho, Satellizer abriría sus ojos del impacto comenzando a temblar. Sin duda tenia miedo, pero ¿De que?

—¿Por qué? —Exilió saber Satellizer, apretando sus puños con molestia—. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

—Es porque somos familia. —Dijo Violet. Satellizer solo la miró fijamente—. Piénsalo, Satella. Aunque no tengamos la misma madre, todavía somos hermanos que comparten la misma sangre. Somos familia. No puedes esconderte de tu propia familia. Es cierto que fui yo quien te separo de Louis. Admito que fue una decisión prematura. —Después de decir esas palabras, Violet vería como Satellizer le temblaba la mano con la cual sostenía la taza de café.

Para Violet, la familia era lo primordial; pues había organizado todo esto para que Louis y Satellizer se llevaran mejor, aunque esa idea no sería tan buena como ella pensaba.

La cabeza de Satellizer empezaba a recordar los momentos en los cuales era abusada física y mentalmente por Louis, quien era un completo sádico al momento de golpear, o hacer comer como un simple perro a Satellizer.

—Fue un error separarlos. Son hermanos, no pueden evadirse. —Violet agachaba su cabeza tristemente—. Me he dado cuenta de que podrían reunirse. Antes, Louis era un niño quien no sabía tratar a las chicas, pero ahora es un hombre. Viste a su novia, ¿Verdad?

—¿Su novia es esa persona…? —Preguntó Satellizer. Violet asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Si. Creo que realmente le gusta, porque no puede parar de hablar sobre ella. —Sonrió la Bridget mayor—. ¿No es eso bueno? Por fin ha conocido a una chica con la cual quiere estar. Esta es la edad en la que es normal querer a alguien. —La joven juntaba sus manos y suspiraba—. Ha pasado la edad en la que se apegaba a su hermana, y ha conocido a su verdadera pareja. Es por eso que los llame a los dos, para olvidar el pasado y vivir una nueva vida como hermanos y una familia feliz. —Tomando delicadamente las manos de su hermana pequeña, miró esperanzada por una respuesta positiva—. Satella, ¿Puedes entender los sentimientos de tu hermana?

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, Violet. Solo por ti. —Esas serían las únicas palabras que saldrían de la boca de una cabizbaja Satellizer.

—¡Gracias! Sera una gran experiencia para ti y para Louis. Si empieza a quejarse, pégale con tus poderes de **Pandora.** O, simplemente, dile a Gokú-san que le dé su merecido. —Esto lo dijo en forma de broma—. Me alegra oír eso, ahora podremos relajarnos. Por favor siéntete como en tu casa y disfruta todo lo que puedas junto a tu novio. El héroe, Gokú. Tienes mucha suerte, ¿Lo sabias? —Esto último, saco una linda sonrisa de Satellizer.

 **Al Día Siguiente.**

Gokú, Satellizer y Bulma se encontraban en la piscina, pero… Satellizer estaba en posición de loto mientras era observada atentamente por el Saiyajin quien, cruzado de brazos, expresaba un rostro serio.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen, señorita Bulma? —Holly aparecía a un lado de Bulma y de paso preguntaba.

—¡Hola, Rose…! Gokú le está instruyendo a cómo detectar el Ki. —Contestó Bulma, dejando impactada a la peliblanca.

—¿El... Ki? Eso si que es increíble. —Rose lo decía sorprendida—. « _Así que Son Gokú puede utilizar el Ki. Ahora entiendo porque es tan fuerte_ » _._ —Esto último lo pensó.

Temerosa, Satellizer le venían a la cabeza los tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado que no la dejaban concentrarse. Notando esto, Gokú detuvo por un momento el entrenamiento de Satellizer, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Satella? Siento como si algo te afligiera. —De alguna manera, Gokú presentía que algo molestaba a Satellizer, ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos empezaba a sudar y temblar con descontrol—. Debes despejar tu mente para ser tranquila como el cielo, y rápida como el relámpago.

 ** _¡Flash!_**

El Saiyajin aparecería levitando arriba de Satellizer, mientras subía sus dedos formando una V en señal de amor y paz.

—¡Que velocidad tan increíble! —Mencionó Holly viendo atónita la hazaña—. ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Es-está volando?! —Se percató.

—¡¿Desde cuándo sabes volar, Gokú-kun?! —Preguntó Satellizer quien empezaba a inflar sus mejillas lindamente—. Que malo eres, ¡Hum!

—¡Jejeje! ¿Sabes una cosa? Aún no domino por completo la técnica de vuelo. —Explicó el Saiyajin mientras descendía a un lado de la rubia—. Vamos Satella, tú también podrás volar por los cielos si dominas lo básico del Ki. Yo sé que tu podrás hacerlo, ya que tienes mucho potencial escondido en tú interior. —Las palabras del Saiyajin levantaron en gran manera los ánimos de la rubia quien le sonreía tiernamente a su chico. Pero, Gokú se percataría de cierta peliblanca que los miraba sin despegar sus ojos—. Oye Satella, ¿Ella también es tú hermana? Se parece mucho a ti. —Preguntó mientras veía a Holly detenidamente.

—No Gokú, ella no es mi hermana. ¡Espera…! ¿Acaso no la viste ayer…? Pero que despistado eres. Ella es la Pandora de Louis, Holly Rose. —La escena parecía un poco cómica, ya que Satellizer le hablaba al oído en voz baja al Saiyajin, el cual movía su cabeza asintiendo, pero sin dejar de ver a la peliblanca, que escuchaba claramente a los dos jóvenes.

—Pero que tontos. —Musitó Holly con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo. —Contestó Bulma quien se encontraba tomando sol sentada en una silla de playa.

Sin previo aviso, el Saiyajin caminó lentamente y se detuvo frente a Holly, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Un poco confundida, Holly veía como Gokú tenía una mano en la barbilla mientras la frotaba levemente.

—¡Wow! Si que se parecen tú y Satella. ¿En verdad no son hermanas…? Oye, ¿Te gustaría entrenar con nosotros? —La peliblanca quedaría atónita tras oír el ofrecimiento del azabache.

—Pero...

—Claro que puede. Si quieres puedes entrenar con Gokú-san, Holly. —Sugirió Louis apareciendo en escena—. Por cierto, ¿Dormiste bien anoche, Gokú-san? —Esta vez preguntó.

—Dormí muy bien. Además, las camas son gigantescas y muy cómodas. —El Saiyajin contestó mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió al rubio que vio una oportunidad de acercarse a su hermana, pero… primero tenía que a cerciorarse de algo.

—¿Por qué mencionaste la cama…? ¿Acaso duermen en habitaciones diferentes…? —Preguntó el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del guerrero Saiyajin.

Toda la plática era tranquila, hasta que Satellizer escuchó algo que la dejo completamente helada, y haciendo a su cuerpo temblar con desesperación—. Te diré todo con respecto a mi hermana… Nadie sabe tanto como yo. Incluso la posición en la que duerme. —Girando su cabeza, Louis le daría una sonrisa siniestra a Satellizer, quien abría sus ojos en gran manera.

Bulma se percataría del significado de esas palabras, y levantándose de su asiento, encararía al rubio mientras expresaba un rostro furioso.

—¡¿Qué intentas decir con esas palabras, imbécil?! —Bulma se paraba sin bacilo en frente del rubio. Por un lado, Satellizer y Gokú miraban sorprendidos la acción hecha por la peliturquesa, quien no se dejaba intimidar por la mirada fría que le daba Louis—. ¡No me agradas! Desde que llegaste, Satella se ha sentido incómoda y no ha parado de temblar. No sé qué diablos le hiciste, pero si me llegase a enterar de lo que le hiciste en el pasado, ¡Yo misma te daré tú merecido!

Gokú estaba a punto de interponerse en la discusión, pero... vería algo que lo haría enojar bastante. Y si, su chica tenía sus ojos cristalinos, señal de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Sa-Satella…? —Con una expresión realmente furiosa, el Saiyajin volteó su mirada en dirección a Louis, que sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal—. ¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso le hiciste algo a Satella?! —Sin previo aviso, empezó a caminar hasta quedar cara a cara con Louis.

El rubio no podía proferir palabra alguna, estaba totalmente paralizado del miedo mientras retrocedía paso a paso, pues sabía de lo que era capaz Gokú. Hacerlo enojar no era una muy buena idea. Sino inventaba algo para salirse de esta, le iría muy mal.

—No sabes cuánto detesto ver llorar a Satella. —Mencionó con seriedad el guerrero—. Si tú respuesta no me convence... o, si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo malo, veras de lo que soy capaz. —Miraba sombríamente a Louis.

Ni siquiera pestañeaba, su mirada estaba fija en el rubio; a pesar de que era muy difícil hacer enfadar a Gokú, hacer llorar a su rubia ya había sobrepasado los límites.

—Te lo diré una vez más: ¿Tú tienes la culpa de que Satella este llorando?

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

Sin previo aviso, el Saiyajin sintió como algo afilado se posicionaba en su cuello. Así que, volteando levemente su mirada, vería como Holly sostenía su **Volt Weapón.** El arma consistía en una espada occidental. Espada que se usaba en la Europa medieval.

—Por favor, Gokú-san... no quiero herirte. —Holly se encontraba seria pero temblorosa, viendo como el Saiyajin la observaba de manera fría y con enojo.

—Apártate. —Sería lo único que diría el Saiyajin, sin cambiar su expresión fría.

Goku solo levanto su mano para tomar la espada, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, sintió en su espalda como unos brazos abrazaron su torso.

—¡Gokú-kun! Mi Gokú no es así. Por favor, vuelve a ser el chico inocente y tierno del cual me enamoré, ¿Sí? —Al escuchar esas palabras, y sentir como su dogí se humedecía por la espalda, el Saiyajin de a poco fue apaciguando su ira.

Luego de que se calmaran los humos, Gokú se volteo tomando a la rubia, apegandola en su pecho. Los temblores que la atormentaban se detuvieron al instante. Es decir, se sintió segura cerca del saiyajin.

—¡Holly! —Llamó el Saiyajin, quien recibió un -que- por parte de la susodicha—. Perdón por amenazarte. Pero no me disculpare con Louis. De hecho, como dijo Bulma, ese tipo tiene malas intenciones con Satella... puedo sentirlo. Lo peor, es que me di cuenta muy tarde. —Con enojo, apretó sus dientes de la ira, apegando más hacia su pecho a la rubia—. Por favor, llévate a ese tipo.

Cabe mencionar, que Gokú se podría haber percatado de las intenciones de Louis, pero el idiota era su hermano, ¿Quién habría de sospechar de tú mismísima familia? Nadie, ¿Verdad?

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Holly asintió a la petición. Y, por consecuente, tomó la mano de un impotente Louis, el cual no decía absolutamente nada y se dejaba llevar por el trayecto del camino.

—¿Estas bien, Satella-san? —Esa pregunta con un tono comprensivo y de preocupación, vino por parte de su amiga Bulma.

—¡Bulma-san! —Separándose del Saiyajin, Satellizer abrasaría a Bulma como si de su madre se tratara. Gokú y Bulma se miraron el uno al otro, decidiendo callar y no interrogarla. De verdad, lo que menos querían era verla incomoda.

 **En la Noche.**

En uno de los balcones del hotel, donde podía verse una hermosa vista al océano, Bulma y Satellizer bebían champaña, mientras platicaban de cosas triviales para despejar la mente de la rubia que, en este momento, se encontraba muchísimo más relajada por el desagradable incidente pasado hace unas horas atrás en la piscina. El Saiyajin mientras tanto, hacia unos calentamientos levantando su cuerpo con el dedo pulgar.

—Esta champaña esta perfecta. Aunque tenga un poco de alcohol, se nota su efecto. —Bulma miraba por la ventana como la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar—. Esta noche es perfecta.

—Si que lo es. —Contestó feliz la **Pandora** —. Pero sabes, esta champaña sabe bien y no puedo parar de beber. —Satellizer se tomaba las mejillas. Al parecer, si le estaba afectando un poco la champaña.

—Tú hermana ha sido tan amable. No sé cómo agradecérselo. —Bulma estaba tan relajada, que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos por el cansancio.

—Con que la pasen bien… es suficiente para mí. —Con una linda expresión, Satellizer sonreía.

—Bien, creo que me iré a dormir... ¡Buenas noches, Satella-san! —Se despedía Bulma mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos.

Satellizer también dio las buenas noches. Luego volteó su mirada hacía el Saiyajin, el cual seguía con su rutina de ejercicios y parecía no cansarse en lo más mínimo.

Con una dulce sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza con sus manos, Satellizer observaría al Saiyajin por un buen rato.

Percatándose de esto, Gokú miró como la rubia lo veía embobada, como si disfrutara verlo sonreír, haciendo una de las cosas que más le gusta a él, es decir, entrenar.

Gokú formo una V con sus dedos mientras reía. Esto saco una linda carcajada de la rubia, pues verlo haciendo ese gesto, y más encima de cabeza, fue gracioso en ese momento.

Con una última flexión de su brazo, el Saiyajin se impulsó y por consecuente, se lanzó hacia el aire dando volteretas y cayendo de pie como todo un gimnasta profesional.

La rubia daría unos aplausos. Era genial ver la tremenda flexibilidad del Saiyajin quien, en ese momento, se frotaba la nuca un poco avergonzado por los halagos.

Luego de sentarse en una silla, Gokú empezó a relatar historias vividas en su mundo, historias que en verdad le gustaba escuchar a la rubia, quien se quedaba pegada como un niño cuando escucha a su padre contando un cuento de aventuras y fantasías.

Un par de horas pasaron, hasta que los dos jóvenes sintieron el cansancio del día en sus cuerpos. Amablemente, Gokú acompañó a la rubia hasta su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, el guerrero se despidió, pero antes de que se fuera a su recamara, Satellizer se abalanzó sobre él, robandole un beso sin previo aviso.

—Te quiero. —Declaró. Sin duda, esas eran las palabras de una chica enamorada.

—¡Jejeje! —El Saiyajin no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto del amor. Es más, recién empezaba a percatarse de sus sentimientos, pero no podía negar que cuando estaba con ella, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal—. Yo también te quiero mucho. —Con ternura, empezó a frotar su mejilla con la de Satellizer, quien reía lindamente por las cosquillas—. Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes de esa manera.

—Q-que lindo... —La chica no aguanto más y nuevamente lo besó, pero esta vez fue con más ímpetu.

Sin embargo, todo esto era observado por cierta peliturquesa, quien estaba escondida en un rincón con una expresión de sorpresa. Era raro ver como su amigo de la infancia se comportaba muy tierno con su amiga.

—No puedo creerlo. Satella cautivo el corazón de Gokú. Eres sorprendente, Satella. —Bulma se iría a su recamara, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

Con un último beso, Satellizer y Gokú se dieron las buenas noches, yendo cada uno iba por su lado. Tirándose en la cama mientras embozaba una sonrisa, la ojiazul no podía dejar de pensar en el Saiyajin, y mucho menos sacarse de la cabeza cómo reaccionó furioso por verla a punto de llorar por el imbécil de su hermano.

Abrazando su almohada, Satellizer pensaba en decirle al Saiyajin ser su pareja oficial, pues no aguantaba más las ganas de estar con él... simplemente no podía separarse de él.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc!_**

Para mala suerte, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de la puerta, que ella en verdad la puso contenta.

—¡¿Gokú…?! ¿Quizás…? —Satellizer pensó que Bulma había hecho de las suyas para que el Saiyajin durmiera con ella de nuevo. En realidad, para la ojiazul, habría sido genial que así hubiera sido, pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba y las consecuencias que traería abrir esa puerta—. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Abro la puerta enseguida!

Y ahí estaba… la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse. —¿La pasaron bien…? —Louis miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, con la cual hizo entrar en pánico a Satellizer—. Pero… dejar a una chica sola en una noche como esta. Creo que ese tipo no entiende los sentimientos de una chica, ¿No es cierto, Satella…?

Inhalando profundamente para luego exhalar, Satellizer se trataría de calmar para poder encarar a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación? —A Satellizer no le gustaba para nada que Louis se encontrara en su cuarto.

—Que fría de tú parte. Como si no estuviera permitido visitarte… ¿Hay algún problema en que vea a mi hermana en su habitación… después de 4 años? Sabes, tengo muchas historias que contarte. —Louis miraba a la rubia, embozando una sonrisa desagradable.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Puedes venir mañana…? Ahora estoy cansada…

—¿Y si digo que no? —Mencionó seriamente, Louis—. ¿Esperar hasta mañana? ¿Por qué debería esperar? Tú ya me conoces hermana, odio esperar. —Louis empezó a acariciar con su mano la mejilla de la rubia, y por consecuente su cabello—. Has dejado crecer tú pelo de nuevo... Te has vuelto en una mujer tan bella. Estas mucho mejor con el pelo largo, hermana.

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Satellizer apartaría la mano de Louis bruscamente, mientras lo miraba molesta pero nerviosa.

—¿Por qué haces eso, si te dije un cumplido…?

—¡No seas ridículo! —Expresó molesta la rubia—. ¡Si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo…! ¡Y deja esta habitación de una vez por todas!

—Qué cruel. ¿Así tratas a tú hermano después de 4 años? Estuve esperando este momento, pero ahora me siento muy mal. —Louis agachaba su cabeza, al parecer triste. Pero…. — ¡Creía que estabas esperándome, hermana…! —Al decir esas palabras con un rostro ensombrecido, Louis hizo temblar otra vez a la rubia.

—¡¿Por qué esperaría por ti?! ¡De quien crees que fue la culpa que abandonara la mansión…!

—Todo fue culpa de Violet. —Interrumpió Louis—. Lo sé todo…. Por la sobreprotección de Violet fuimos separados. Pero… sé que pensabas en mi todo el tiempo durante nuestros 4 años de separación…. Apuesto a que ningún otro hombre te ha hecho feliz. —Concluyó con una sonrisa siniestra.

Esas palabras, provocarían una sonrisa en Satellizer por lo equivocado que estaba su hermano, porque ya había encontrado al mejor chico de su vida.

—Vete. Ya sé lo que pretendes. Pero ¿No olvidas algo…? —Tomando con una mano la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación, Satellizer la hizo pedazos, solo con la presión de sus dedos—. No soy la antigua Satella. puedo matar fácilmente a un hombre o dos en un momento. —Mencionó seria—.

—Que poder tan maravilloso. Ya sé que eres una **Pandora** , hermana…. ya sabes, soy un **Limiter**. ¿Y sobre lo otro? —Louis solo sonreía mientras agachaba su cabeza sin dejarse intimidar por la rubia—. ¿Me convertirás en carne picada? Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionaría Violet. —Louis levantó su cabeza mirando fijamente a Satellizer—. Si te importan los sentimientos de Violet que hace todo esto por nosotros, ¿No crees que deberíamos evitar una tragedia? Si esto se vuelve algo malo, serás una desgracia para ella.

—¿Intentas asustarme? Si sigues burlándote de mí, puede que pierda la paciencia, incluso por el bien de mi hermana. —Satellizer apretaba sus dientes de la ira.

—Has cambiado mucho, Satella… eres muy diferente a la tú de hace 4 años. —Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco a la rubia—. No te estoy pidiendo nada especial, solo quiero que tengamos una relación natural. —Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Satellizer, tras ver a Louis cambiar su expresión a una que solo un loco enfermo pondría—. Serás mi muñeca de nuevo. Mi propiedad personal, Satellizer L Bridget. Se que lo deseas…. se honesta…. no puedes negar mi presencia…. naciste para ser mía….

—¡NO SOY TÚ MUÑECA! ¡NO SOY TÚ JUGUETE! —Gritó exaltada Satellizer.

—Error… —Corrigió Louis—. ¡ERES MI JUGUETE, MALDITA ZORRA!

Tras ver la expresión de enojo de Louis, los temblores de Satellizer se intensificaron en gran manera.

—¡¿Has olvidado el tiempo en el que te movías como si fueras un perro?! ¡Ese era tú verdadero yo! ¡No creas que ha cambiado tú verdadero yo! —Esta vez, Louis miró furioso a Satellizer—. ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES EH?! ¡¿CREES QUE ERES SUPERIOR A MÍ?! ¿ES POR ÉL…? ¡¿TODO ES POR ESE MALDITO PELOS DE PUNTA?!

Satellizer estaba realmente aterrada, pero al escuchar cómo se refería a Gokú, se armaría de valor para luego exclamar:

—¡SI! ¡AMO A SON GOKÚ! ¡NO TE TENDRÉ MIEDO MIENTRAS ESTE CON ÉL!

—¿Qué…? ¿Quieres a ese bueno para nada…? ¿Lo amas? ¿Tienes sentimientos que van más allá de que sea tú **Limiter**? —Louis preguntaba estupefacto sin creer a las palabras de Satellizer.

—¡SI! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo demasiado! Y para que sepas, ¡Gokú-kun no es un **Limiter**! —Esa respuesta dejo atónito a Louis—. ¡Gokú-kun es alguien importante para mí! ¡El sí me entiende! Alguien que siempre está ahí para mí, y me protege de quien sea…. Tú ya deberías saberlo, ¿O no, Louis? —Satellizer lo dijo por el incidente de la piscina.

—Como puedes decirme algo tan cruel. —Louis se mofaba—. ¡SOY EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE CUIDA DE TI! ¡EL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE TE ENTIENDE! ¡¿SABES CUANTO HE ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO…?!

—Que ama… ¿A quién…? —Satellizer con una sonrisa burlona, interrumpió al rubio—. Eres un cobarde que no puede tener a su hermana por tener lazos de sangre…. y esa posesividad te esta dominando…. ¡ERES UN LOCO! ¡UN SÁDICO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE PONGAS UN DEDO EN MÍ, NUNCA MÁS! ¡SOLO HAY UN HOMBRE AL QUE AMO! ¡SON GOKÚ! ¡NINGÚN OTRO! ¡NINGÚN OTRO HOMBRE…! ¡NO DEJARE QUE NINGÚN OTRO HOMBRE PONGA UN DEDO SOBRE MI! —Exclamó Satellizer con determinación.

—¿Tanto te importa ese tipo…?

—Si, ¿Y que con eso? —Contestó Satellizer con su voz jadeante después de haberse desahogado gritando.

Louis solo daría un suspiro, para luego caminar cerca de un televisor y tomar un control remoto.

—Has estado alejada de mi demasiado tiempo. Has olvidado a tú verdadero maestro, es por eso que dices esas cosas sin sentido. —Mencionó Louis.

—¡No jugare contigo como una…!

 **-¡Louis, por favor, Louis… lo siento!-**

 **-¡Por favor perdóname…!-**

 **-¡Escuchare todo lo que digas…! -**

 **-¡Haré lo que me pidas…!-**

 **-Pero ¿puedo tener ropa al menos…?-**

 **-¡Hace frió aquí…!-**

Un vídeo holográfico de una niña, se vio por toda la habitación. Y si, era Satellizer desnuda quien lloraba y rogaba que Louis no le hiciera nada. Pero ignorando el ruego, sin piedad la pateo varias veces mientras reía maniáticamente como si disfrutara ver sufrir a la pequeña Satella.

 **-¡¿Qué tipo de perro lleva esa ropa?!-**

 **-¡Arrodíllate y camina como un perro!-**

 **-Aquí está la comida de perro, si te la acabas, te perdonare.-**

 **-¡De otra forma, te dejare en la terraza toda la noche!-**

 **-¡VAMOS COME! Esta comida es muy cara…-**

Satellizer empezó a usar sus manos para comer, pero recibiría una patada en la cabeza por parte de Louis, que la miraba con desprecio.

 **-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías usar las manos?!-**

 **-¡Los perros solo usan su boca!-**

 **-¡Ese es tú castigo por no obedecer las reglas y hablar con otros chicos!-**

 **-¡No lo olvides Satella!-**

 **-¡El único que te puede tocar soy yo!-**

 **-¡Solo yo!-**

Al ver todo el vídeo, Satellizer tomo su cabeza en desesperación, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas en descontrol. A Louis le encantaba ver esa expresión de tormento.

—¿Finalmente recuerdas quién eres…? ¿Qué tipo de chica solías ser…? ¡¿Finalmente recuerdas quien es tú maestro?! —Louis empezaba a sacarse el cinturón—. Sabes que eso fue solo un episodio, ¿Verdad? Tengo muchas memorias... ¡Ah! Tendré que enseñarlas a ese imbécil de Son Gokú. Si de verdad lo quieres, deberías enseñarle cada parte de tú historia, ¿Verdad?

—Lo…Louis…

—¿Louis…? ¿Esa es la forma correcta de llamarme? ¡Arrodíllate sobre la cama! —Ordenó Louis. Satellizer solo lloraba mientras se tomaba la cabeza—. ¿No me oíste? Debes ser castigada por no obedecer las reg…

 ** _¡Slam!_**

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Entrando sin permiso a la habitación, Bulma hizo retroceder de una bofetada a Louis quien quedó estupefacto tras la aparición de la peliturquesa.

—¡Satella-san…! —La mencionada correría hasta Satellizer, para luego abrazarla mientras la rubia no paraba de llorar en los brazos de quien era más que una amiga, una hermana—. ¡Maldita basura! Ahora entiendo por qué Satella tiene miedo de tocar a otras personas. —Bulma acariciaba la cabeza de una desconsolada Satellizer—. ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Acabas de cavar tú propia tumba! ¡Cuando Gokú se enteré de esto, te ara picadillo!

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME PLAZCA! ¡CREES QUE ESE IDIOTA PODRÁ INTERPONERSE ANTE LA PODEROSA FAMILIA L…!

—¡Jajaja…!

Bulma reiría tras escuchar las estupideces de Louis, quien solo entraba más en cólera.

—Eres un demente. ¿Acaso crees que hay alguien en este mundo capaz de detener a Gokú? Cuando apenas era un niño, Gokú elimino por completo a la patrulla roja, el ejército más poderoso y temido en nuestro mundo. —Comentaba la amiga del Saiyajin—. No importa si es tu familia, no importa si es todo **Chevalier** , no importa si es todo **Génetics** , a Gokú nada lo detendrá. Tú no eres más que una simple basura para Gokú. Él te hará trisas junto a toda tú supuesta familia. —Después de estas palabras, diría algo que dejaría más molesto a Louis—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Has hecho sufrir a la persona más importante para Gokú, así que prepárate, porque él ira por ti... Ahora, ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Sin vacilación, Louis saldría del cuarto apretando sus puños por la humillación que Bulma le hizo pasar.

Por varios minutos, Satellizer se quedó abrazando a su amiga, quien miraba como la ojiazul estaba destrozada psicológicamente. Bulma no podía creer que una chica con carácter serio y que no sucumbiría ante nadie, estuviera tan destrozada; Satellizer parecía una niña la cual a sus padres hubiera perdido.

—Satella-san… —Llamó Bulma mirando como la mencionada levantaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, los ojos de Satellizer estaban completamente rojos por tanto llorar. Ver ese rostro, fue como recibir una puñada directo en el corazón. Bulma no pudo aguantar la rabia y solo la abrazó fuerte, mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, por ver lo destrozada que se encontraba su amiga—. ¡Ese estúpido…! ¡Como se atreve…! —Apretaba más el abrazo.

 **20 minutos después.**

—Satella-san, espérame un momento, ¿Sí? Volveré enseguida. —Delicadamente, Bulma desasía el abrazo y sentaba a la rubia sobre la cama—. No le abras la puerta a nadie, ¿Entendido? Solo abre si es alguien en quien realmente confíes.

La rubia solo asentiría con su cabeza, mientras veía como Bulma salía de la habitación a paso lento y sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que….

 ** _¡Toc, Toc!_**

Nuevamente la puerta se escuchó. Pero escuchar ese sonido, solo trajo nuevos temblores en el cuerpo de Satellizer, creyendo que Louis venía a acosarla otra vez.

—¡Satella! —Tras oír esa voz tan conocida, la ojiazul correría hacia la puerta abriéndola y por consecuente lasarse sobre la persona quien se encontraba del otro lado.

—¡Gokú-kun! —Satellizer abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al guerrero.

—¿Estas bien? Bulma me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla, y me pidió de favor que viniera a verte. —Mencionó el Saiyajin preocupado.

—Que-quédate con-conmigo esta noche, por favor. —Pedía con voz quebradiza la ojiazul.

—Claro. Vamos, yo estaré contigo toda la noche, ¿De acuerdo? —Los dos entrarían en la habitación, para luego recostarse sobre la suave cama. Inmediatamente, el Saiyajin sentiría como Satellizer abrazaba con mucha fuerza su cintura. Así que tomándola suavemente de su cabeza, Gokú la atraía hacia su pecho, sintiendo como la **Pandora** se quedaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

 **Día siguiente.**

Gokú había despertado, pero había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la cama hasta que Satellizer despertara. La chica dormía profundamente mientras era observada por el Saiyajin, quien no despegaba su mirada de la **Pandora,** que incluso dormida, se veía muy hermosa.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, Satellizer despertaba dando un lindo bostezo para luego voltear su mirada, percatándose de como el Saiyajin la miraba con su típica sonrisa. Esto de inmediato provoco la felicidad de Satellizer, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero... un sonido proveniente del estómago del Saiyajin, hizo sacar una linda carcajada de la rubia, que había mejorado su expresión por lo sucedido en la noche.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? —El Saiyajin reía frotándose la nuca, mientras Satellizer asentía con su cabeza.

 **Fuera del Hotel.**

Un tranquilo desayuno para el Saiyajin, la Pandora y la Científica en las afueras del hotel, bueno, no tan tranquilo, pues ya saben cómo come Gokú, es una verdadera bestia cuando se trata de comer.

—Podrías ser un poco más educado… por lo menos. —Pidió la científica algo avergonzada porque mucha gente que también desayunaba, se percató de la salvajada del azabache.

—Em e temo muha anbre. (Es que tengo mucha hambre). —El Saiyajin hablaba con la boca llena.

Por otro lado, la ojiazul soltó una carcajada por ver como el Saiyajin, tenía sus mejillas infladas de tanto comer.

—¡Ah…! ¡Estuvo delicioso! —Exclamó sobándose el estómago—. Bien, creo que iré a estirar los músculos. ¡Te estaré esperando, Satella! —El Saiyajin se despedía.

Pero… una visita inesperada aparecía en escena, mirando con un rostro serio a Satellizer que asustada, miraba como cierta peliblanca la asesinaba con su expresión.

—¿Esta bien si me siento con ustedes un momento? —Bulma asintió a las palabras de Holly, para poder resolver cierto problema que tuvieron en la noche con el rubio. Al parecer, Bulma sabia a lo que venía la mencionada.

—Encontré información muy molesta, Satellizer-san. Discúlpame por preguntártelo directamente, pero… —Satellizer empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pues, al parecer, sabía lo que iba a preguntar Holly. Tomando su mano, Bulma tranquilizaría a una muy nerviosa Satellizer—. ¿Estuviste… anoche con Louis?

—En cierto modo… sí. Sin embargo, lo que te contare no te agradara para nada. —Bulma le relató todo lo sucedido con Satellizer en la noche. Holly estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que Louis acosara y maltratara a su hermana desde la infancia, eso era algo imposible de creer para ella. Pero, todo eso podría tener sentido, ya que Holly siempre veía a Louis mirando una foto de Satellizer, y siempre que la veía, era como si deseara estar con ella—. Todo esto te lo digo, porque yo estuve presente. Tú estúpido novio es responsable de que psicológicamente, Satella-san tenga cierto problema en ser tocada por otras personas. —Bulma cambiaría su expresión a una de preocupación—. Holly-san, por favor, ten cuidado con ese tipo, es un demente. Te lo digo porque en verdad vi cómo era en realidad ese sujeto. Así que… por favor, cuídate, ¿Sí?

Holly comenzaba a llorar, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pedazos por lo mencionado.

 **En la Noche _._**

Era una noche lluviosa en Bali, y el sonido de los truenos hacía retumbar todo el lugar, mientras las olas del mar, golpeaban con fuerza el acantilado donde yacían los cimientos del hotel.

En la habitación de Louis, se encontraba sentada en la cama cierta peliblanca, quien no podía dejar de pensar en las atrocidades que Louis hizo pasar a su hermana.

—¿Qué te ocurre? No me has hablado en todo el día. —Louis pidió saber.

—Lo sé todo, Louis…. ¡Se la razón por la cual anoche estuviste con tú hermana! ¡Como pudiste hacer algo tan bajo…! ¡COMO PUDISTE ABUSAR DE TÚ HERMANA! —Esas palabras poco y nada le importaban a Louis. Pero… lo siguiente sí que lo enfadaría—. Es asqueroso, eso es realmente asquero….

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

—¡¿HAS DICHO ASQUEROSO?!

Louis abofeteaba a Holly quien se vio sorprendida por lo agresivo que podría ser el rubio. De inmediato, la peliblanca comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se tomaba la mejilla.

—¡¿A QUIEN TE REFIERES CON ASQUEROSO?! ¡¿DICES QUE MI RELACIÓN CON MI HERMANA ES ASQUEROSA?! —Louis miraba con odio a Holly—. ¿Y tú que…? ¡¿CREES QUE VIVES UNA VIDA PERFECTA?! ¡NO ACTÚES DE ESA FORMA SOLO PORQUE ERES MI SENPAI! ¡ERES UNA SUCIA **PANDORA!**

—¿Lo… Louis…? —Holly empezaba a entrar en pánico, mientras era tomada de las muñecas agresivamente.

—¿Vas a decir que soy afortunado de tenerte por ser un hombre de la familia L Bridget…? —Decía maniáticamente—. Solo estuve jugando contigo en lugar de mi hermana Satella… solo porque te pareces. ¡Eres un maldito juguete! ¡¿Y crees que debería ser afortunado?! ¡DAME UN RESPIRO! —Louis empezaba a manosear la intimidad de Holly—. Eres solo una **Pandora** , una perra de **Génetics.** Y **Génetics** no puede desobedecer las órdenes de **Chevalier** , y los **Chevalier** hacen justo lo que la familia **L** **Bridget** quiere. ¡NO ERES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE UN GRANO DE ARENA! Solo jugaba contigo en lugar de mi hermana. ¡¿Y así te comportas?!

¿Miedo? Si, eso era lo que en este momento Holly sentía. Al fin pudo entender lo que Satellizer tuvo que soportar todos estos años con este demente, no solo demente, sino que un sádico el cual gozaba mucho torturar mental y físicamente a lo que, para él, era de su propiedad.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc…!_**

Todo el acto se detuvo por un ruido proveniente de la puerta del cuarto. Luis a regañadientes se levantó y acto seguido, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana mayor Violet, quien se veía con un semblante de molestia en su rostro.

—Louis, ¡¿Quiero ver a Rose… de inmediato?! —Demandó la rubia mayor.

—Ella esta durmien…

 ** _¡Slam!_**

Con autoridad, Violet apartó con su brazo a Louis, pasando sin su consentimiento y viendo como Holly sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Violet daría un suspiro de alivio al saber que su hermano, al parecer, no había hecho ninguna locura.

—¡Uff! Parece que Bulma-san me mintió….

Pero, al observar bien el rostro de Holly, se percató de una clarísima marca de una mano, señal de que había sido golpeada. Sin importarle nada, Violet tomo de la mano a Holly y la saco del cuarto. Louis observaba todo con un poco de miedo, creyendo que la peliblanca abriría la boca de más.

—¡¿A dónde la llevas, hermana?! —Louis trataba de detener a Violet.

—Entre las chicas haremos una piyamada, así que no te preocupes. —Tras oír lo dicho por Violet, Louis se detendría e iría de vuelta a su habitación, creyendo toda la mentira.

 **Habitación de Violet.**

 ** _¡Slam!_**

Violet entraba al cuarto con Holly, donde se encontraban Bulma y Satellizer sentadas en la cama mientras miraban seriamente a la susodicha.

—¡Holly…! ¡¿Quiero que me digas la verdad?! ¡¿Fue Louis el que te golpeó?! —Violet preguntó bastante molesta.

—¿De qué habl…?

—¡HOLLY!

Empezando a derramar lágrimas, la peliblanca caía de rodillas cubriendo su rostro; un rostro lleno de tristeza y a la vez decepción. Nunca pensó que su **Limiter,** fuera capaz de golpearla y tratarla peor que la basura.

—E… el so… solo me uso. N… no cre… creer que Louis, fuera esa clase de persona. —La peliblanca lloraba desconsoladamente.

Violet no pudo aguantar ver llorar con tanta tristeza a Holly, así que la envolvió en un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, como cualquier madre lo haría con su hija.

—¡Ese desgraciado! No pudo con Satella, y por eso ahora se desquita con Rose-san. —Llena de ira y frustración, Bulma apretaba sus puños—. Perdóname, Violet-san… pero cuando Gokú se entere de esto, tú hermanito sentirá por primera vez el miedo.

—No, Bulma-san. A pesar de las atrocidades que ha hecho Louis, sigue siendo nuestro hermano. Así que te pido de favor, que no se lo digas a Gokú-san, "aún". —A pesar de todo el sufrimiento provocado por Louis, Violet todavía intervenía esperanzada de que tendría un cambio de actitud a futuro.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Bulma haría caso a las palabras de Violet quien agradecía con una reverencia.

Ya todo más tranquilo, Bulma y Satellizer irían a sus respectivas habitaciones en donde cierta rubia, era esperada en su cuarto por el Saiyajin.

Mientras Satellizer caminaba hacia su cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar en sus perversiones, imaginando a Gokú solo en bóxer, levantando la sabana y con su mano la incitaba sensualmente a recostarse con él.

El fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Satellizer, ni el vapor que salía de su cabeza, pasaron desapercibidos por la científica, es más, la boba expresión de la rubia hacía muy evidente lo que pensaba.

—¿En qué estás pensando, pervertida? —Bulma se le quedo mirando fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De qué hablas, Bulma-san? —Fingió no saber.

—A mí no me engañas. Estas más roja que un tomate, y tu cabeza bota más humo que un sauna.

Satellizer ignoró la pregunta y entró en su habitación despidiéndose, y cerrando rápida y cómicamente la puerta de su cuarto. Bulma solo entrecerró sus ojos mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

 **En la Tarde del Siguiente Día.**

La tarde era lluviosa en Bali, y cierto rubio tomaba un té en uno de los amplios salones del lujoso hotel. Parecía ser que Louis, esperaba a una persona en particular.

—Por fin llegas…. —El rubio miró seriamente a un joven parado frente a él—. ¡Son Gokú…!

—Así que, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —El Saiyajin lo preguntó serio.

—Solo quería preguntarte: mi hermana y tú no han hecho el bautizo todavía, ¿Correcto? —Cruzándose de piernas y entrelazando sus dedos, Louis preguntaba.

Gokú solo lo miró a los ojos mientras fruncía sus cejas —. Eso no debería importarte, ni siquiera deberías….

—Quiero que dejes a mi hermana, y te busques a otra pareja más adecuada para ti. —Interrumpió el rubio. Gokú solo cerro sus ojos y callo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Tienes que conocer tú lugar. Un tipo como tú no es adecuado para Satellizer L Bridget. ¡Búscate otra! —Louis apuntaba con su dedo al Saiyajin—. Todavía no entiendo bien a que viniste. Dios, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Es simple, olvídate de mi hermana. Un tipo como tú no es adecuado para Satella, la segunda hija de la familia L Bridget. Mi padre, que controla a los **Chevalier,** le dio un entrenamiento especial. Ella puede dejar de ser **Pandora** , casarse con alguien de estatus y vivir felizmente, pero en tú caso, hay una gran diferencia entre tú estatus y el suyo. He intentado explicártelo lo mejor posible, o ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

—Ya veo. Ahora entiendo tus intenciones. —Gokú solo dio un suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un poco lento. Bueno, mientras lo entiendas… está bien. —Con una sonrisa, Louis creyó que el Saiyajin haría todo lo dicho—. Así que cuando vuelvas a **Génetics** , búscate a alguien adecuado para ti. Entonces, podrás proteger y querer a esa persona. No está mal, ¿Verdad?

Gokú se volteó situando sus manos en la nuca de forma despreocupada, para luego empezar a caminar ignorando completamente al rubio.

—¡ESPERA! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE?! —Gritó exaltado—. ¡CONTÉSTAME ANTES DE IRTE!

—¿Sabes una cosa? No entiendo eso del estatus. Pero no, no me importa lo que digas, yo jamás abandonare a Satella. —Aun dando la espalda, Gokú contestó relajado y sin quitar sus manos de su nuca—. Yo le prometí que siempre la protegería... así que tú ni nadie, me impedirá no cumplir esa promesa... —Bajando sus manos, volteo su cabeza para mirar con seriedad al rubio—. Y nunca la dejaría contigo después de verla llorar por tú culpa.

Después de decir esas últimas palabras, el Saiyajin se marchó de lugar, dejando completamente furioso a Louis.

— _«Solo porque lo trate de forma madura, ¡¿Se cree mejor que yo?! ¡Maldito bastardo…!»_ —Louis apretaba sus puños.

 **Habitación del Saiyajin.**

Todos los sucesos que han pasado estos últimos días, le habían parecido extraños al Saiyajin. Tampoco entendía el comportamiento que Louis demostraba hacia Satella. Todo esto era extraño, según Gokú, quien descansaba en su cama y miraba hacia el techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

 ** _¡Toc, Toc…!_**

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente de su puerta.

 _—«¿Quién será?»—_ Se decía el azabache, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se toparía con un empleado del hotel.

—¿Es Son Gokú-sama? —El Saiyajin asintió—. Tengo un mensaje para usted de Satellizer L Bridget-sama. —Le entregaba una nota—. Con su permiso, me retiro. —Se marchó el empleado recibiendo un "gracias" por parte de Gokú.

Gokú había recibido un pequeño trozo de papel que, al abrirlo, en su interior decía: **Te espero en el acantilado de la zona este... Satella.**

Bueno, sin tomarle mucha importancia, Gokú se dirigió rápidamente al lugar que su chica le había pedido; claro, no sin antes preguntar la ubicación de la zona.

Después de unos minutos encontró el lugar. Sin embargo, se toparía con Satellizer, quien miraba hacia el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras la lluvia mojaba por completo su cuerpo.

—¿Satella…? —El Saiyajin la miro muy extrañado.

—¿Go-Gokú-kun…? ¿Por qué estás aquí…? —Satellizer estaba desconcertada por ver al Saiyajin presente.

—Ya veo. Así que tú planeaste todo esto, ¿Verdad… Louis? —Gokú se volteó solo para ver al rubio en su espalda.

—Cierto, yo los llame a los dos aquí. —Contestó—. Es perfecto, ¿No creen? La gran tormenta y olas rompiendo en el acantilado. Es el escenario perfecto para el final de dos enamorados separados por su estatus social. —Louis miraba a los dos jóvenes con una expresión psicópata. Holly quien se encontraba a espaldas del rubio, miraba todo con frialdad.

—¿Por qué sigues con eso del estatus? Eres muy raro, ¿Lo sabias? —El Saiyajin levantaba una de sus cejas.

—Para que la "Realidad" pueda ser comprendida por una basura como tú… —Acto seguido, Louis levanto su mano en señal hacia la peliblanca—. Bien, entonces… ¡Holly, contéstame! ¿Quién soy?

—¿Louis…? —Contestó asustada. Con desagrado, Louis volteó su mirada para verla.

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Louis abofetearía a Holly quien ponía su mano en su nariz para detener el sangrado masivo. Gokú y Satellizer estaban pasmados tras ver esa escena tan cruel.

—Te preguntare una vez más, ¿Quién soy? —Replicó el rubio, mirando como una basura a la joven **Pandora**.

—Mi…

 ** _¡Flash!_**

Antes de que la joven profiriera palabras, Gokú apareció a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos para volver a desaparecer y reaparecer a un lado de Satellizer.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, limpiando la nariz de la peliblanca con un pañuelo entregado por Satellizer—. Quiero que te quedes a un lado de Satella, ¿De acuerdo? No voy a dejar que ese tipo vuelva a lastimarte.

Con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Holly asintió a las palabras de un Gokú que había perdido la paciencia. Estaba furioso.

—¡Has sobrepasado los límites de mi paciencia, estúpido!

—Gokú-kun... —Satellizer solo veía como su chico caminaba en dirección a Louis, expresando un rostro lleno de ira.

—Primero, haces llorar a Satella. Ahora, golpeas a Rose. ¡No te lo perdonare! —Gokú estaba frente a Louis.

—Y que harás al respecto, ¿Eh? —El tipo no se dejaba intimidar y solo embobaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

Gokú trataba de controlarse tras escuchar esas palabras, aunque Louis diría algo que esta vez sí lo sacaría de sus cabales—. ¡Oye, Satella! Dime quien soy... di quien es tú am...

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Ya fuera de sus casillas y con mucha agresividad, Gokú tapo la boca de Louis con su mano, aplicando fuerza para levantarlo de la mandíbula.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no soy de esos sujetos que pierde la paciencia con facilidad. Pero debo admitir, que eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido. —El Saiyajin apretó con más fuerza el rostro de Louis.

El rubio golpeaba el brazo del Saiyajin para liberarse, pero su fuerza era nula comparada a la del guerrero.

 ** _¡Pum!_**

Luis fue arrojado al piso. —No vales la pena. —Miraba al rubio quien estaba tirado y temblando—. No quiero verte cerca de Satella y Rose nunca más, ¡¿Entendiste?! Si te atreves a tocarles un solo cabello, prometo que iré por ti para quebrar cada hueso de tú cuerpo.

Gokú se voltearía para mirar a las dos chicas mientras sonreía y les cerraba un ojo, señal de que el asunto ya había sido resuelto. Satellizer sabía que Gokú había hecho esa escena, solo para asustar a su hermano. No obstante, Louis se levantaba del suelo solo para ver como el Saiyajin le daba la espalda.

—Jaja… ¡JAJAJAJA…! —Todos miraron como reía de forma maníaca el rubio—. ¡HOLLY! ¡ATACA A ESTE IMBÉCIL! —Ordenó.

—Lo haré, si me respondes esta pregunta. —Holly con una expresión llena de tristeza—. Una compañera que es forzada a obedecerte, arrodillarse delante de ti, arrastrarse hasta tus pies, y convertirse en tú posesión; exactamente, ¿Qué significado hay en una compañera como esa? Yo soy tú compañera, ¿O no?

—¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ?! —Gritó con ira—. ¡SOLO ERES UN REEMPLAZO! ¡SATELLA NO ESTABA A MI LADO…! ¡NO PODÍA ESTAR CON ELLA…! ¡SOLO NECESITABA UN REEMPLAZO! ¡NO ME IMPORTABA QUIEN FUERA! —Tras escuchar esas palabras, Holly se derrumbó. Su corazón se quebró completamente, y solo lágrimas de dolor se pudieron ver en su rostro, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de abandonarme…? ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! —Louis miraba a Satellizer—. ¡SOY EL PRÓXIMO LÍDER DE LA FAMILIA L. BRIDGET! Entonces, ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE...?

Sin dejar de mirar a Holly, Gokú se percataría de como se levantaba con su miraba baja, caminando lentamente hacia Louis.

—Louis... te ofrecí todo lo que tenía, porque en verdad te amé. No me importaba a quien pertenecía tú corazón, y estaba satisfecha solo con ser capaz de estar a tú lado. —Holly levanto su cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Por lo que digo... aunque sea una mentira; es decir, aun si tienes planeado regresar a esa mujer... al menos por una vez... solo dime... dime que tú realmente me amaste.

Todos los presentes miraron atento hacia Louis.

—Tú no tienes ningún valor para mí. ¡Te lo repito otra vez! ¡Tú solo eres un reemplazo! Tú nunca podrás tomar el lugar de Satella. —Expresó con odio en sus palabras—. ¡NI SIQUIERA UN SOLO SEGUNDO…! ¡YO NUNCA TE HE AMADO!

—¿Tú jamás estarás junto a mí? ¡NO! ¡YO RENUNCIO A TI! ¡PERO A CAMBIO, ESTAREMOS JUNTOS EN EL OTRO MUNDO!

 ** _¡Flash!_**

 ** _¡Swoosh!_**

Antes de que Louis fuera atravesado por la espada de Holly, el Saiyajin intervino para que el rubio no recibiera el ataque. Sin embargo, tras haber echo un mal calculo, fue Goku quien recibió la puñalada en el abdomen.

—¡Uy! Creo que debí parar tú ataqué de otra manera... ¡Jejeje! —El Saiyajin sonreía, pero mucha sangre salía de su boca y abdomen.

—No... ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡GOKUUUUU! —Gritó la peliblanca con desesperación, soltando la espada y ayudando al Saiyajin a mantenerse en pie.

—Rose. —Llamó el Saiyajin.

—Por favor, no hables, Gokú-san... por favor. —Holly trataba de detener el sangrado con su mano. Pero sintió como el joven guerrero tomo su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

—Tú eres una buena chica, ¿Entendiste? No desperdicies tú vida de esta manera... tú vales mucho más que ese tipo. —Ni con dificultad que le daba la herida, Goku no cambiaba su expresión alegre. —. ¡Prométeme que no volverás a hacer esta locura otra vez!

—Si, lo prometo. Pero, por favor... ya no hables. —Contestó la peliblanca mientras lloraba y abrazaba al Saiyajin.

Sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, Satellizer cayo de rodillas al piso con su mirada totalmente perdida. Su respiración empezó a dificultarse, y su pecho empezó a arder por la desesperación. Que se podía esperar, el hombre que amaba se estaba desangrando, al punto que podría morir en cualquier momento.

—¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA! —Satellizer se tomaba la cabeza llorando con desesperación. Esto era una pesadilla. Lo que más temía en el mundo, estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

—Sa-Satella... no-no llores... —Finalmente, Gokú cayó en las manos de la inconciencia debido a la pérdida masiva de sangre.

 **3 días Después.**

Lentamente, el Saiyajin abría sus ojos viéndose en una inmensa habitación, conectado a mangueras que le nutrían de sangre. Pero….

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! ¡INYECCIONEEEEEES!

Un gritó infernal de parte de Gokú, se escuchó por todo el inmenso hotel. Violet, Bulma y Holly entraron muy asustadas a la habitación, viendo como el azabache estaba en un rincón temblando de miedo.

—¿Go-Gokú-san…? —Holly miraba al Saiyajin con lágrimas recorriendo sus bellas mejillas. Sus ojos demostraban el sufrimiento que había pasado en estos tormentosos días por casi asesinar al joven guerrero.

Gokú olvidó por completo las agujas al ver el rostro de la chica, quien temblaba y miraba el suelo sintiéndose aún culpable.

—Go-Go-Gokú-san...

La joven quedaría atónita al sentir como Gokú tomaba su nuca y la atraía hacia él para abrazarla.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, Rose. Enserio... me alegra. —Con ese abrazo, Holly pudo llorar sacando toda esa presión que atormentaba su ser—. No quiero que te sientas culpable, ¿Esta bien? — Desasiendo el abrazo con delicadeza, tomó de los hombros a Holly para regalarle su sonrisa, lo cual hizo latir el corazón de la hermosa joven con aceleración.

Con un enorme rubor y un brillo en sus ojos, Holly pego su rostro en el pecho del guerrero.

— ** _¡Cof, Cof!_** Satella se molestará mucho si te ve tan acurrucadita con Gokú-san. —Violet y Bulma veían la escena mientras sonreían con picardia.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Holly se apartaba del Saiyajin rápidamente, comenzando a jugar lindamente con sus dedos índices.

La joven no podría soslayar en dar una última mirada al Saiyajin, el cual no cambiaba su expresión alegre. La **Pandora** peliblanca no pudo evitar ruborizarse otra vez, pues sí que era atrayente esa sonrisa del son.

—Otra rival para Satella. —Bulma lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Entonces decidió caminar hasta pararse a un lado de Holly—. ¿Cómo se sintió el abrazo de Gokú? —Le musito al oído con picardía.

La hermosa Pandora peliblanca, se ruborizó tanto que salió corriendo de la habitación, cubriendo un potente rojo que demostraba lo apenada que se encontraba.

Las dos jóvenes presentes solo sonreirían al ver el comportamiento de chica enamorada que demostraba Holly. Gokú solo miraba confundido.

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

Todo perecía estar tranquilo en el momento, pero toda la escena se iría al carajo cuando Bulma, sin previo aviso, abofetea el rostro del saiyajin.

—¡Satella no ha parado de llorar desde que te lastimaron, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera a comido! —Exclamó Bulma con enojo en su proferir—. ¡Acaso no pensaste en ella, antes de hacer esa locura! ¡Ella te ama, Gokú!

Rápidamente, el Saiyajin se pondría su dogí saliendo a gran velocidad de la habitación.

Bulma daría una sonrisa por ver la expresión de preocupación que demostraba el Saiyajin en su rostro. Gracias a esa cara, pudo confirmar lo enamorado que Gokú estaba de Satellizer.

—¡Mm…! ¿Qué te pasa, Violet? —Bulma veía el gran sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas la rubia mayor.

—Go-Gokú-san se desnudo frente a nosotras. —Con vapor de su cabeza y un hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz, Violet recordaba como el esbelto joven se había cambiado en frente de ellas.

Bueno, Bulma estaba acostumbrada de ver al Saiyajin desnudo... así que esa mala costumbre no le afectaba mucho.

 **Cambio de Escena.**

Gokú ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Satellizer y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió nerviosismo, pensando que la rubia, tal vez, este molesta por todo lo pasado.

 ** _¡Slam!_**

Con el menor ruido posible, Gokú abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto de Satellizer, encontrandocela durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrasaba el oso de peluche que el Saiyajin le había regalado un par de noches antes. El guerrero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tierna y linda que se veía su chica.

—Gokú, te quiero... —Satellizer lo decía en sus sueños, abrazando con más fuerza a su oso de peluche.

Por una extraña razón, el Saiyajin sintió como su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado y, al mismo tiempo, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo fuerte.

—Satella. —Gokú tomaría una silla para sentarse y esperar el despertar de su linda rubia.

—¡GOKÚ! —No obstante, Satellizer daría un grito de espanto, sentándose en la cama de golpe, expresando un rostro de terror; pues en sus sueños había recordado la tragedia en la cual estuvo involucrado el guerrero.

—¡SATELLA! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! —Preguntó el Saiyajin preocupado. Satellizer vería con impresión al joven de cabellera negra en punta en frente de ella.

 ** _¡Plaf!_**

—¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO! Ton... to. —Lágrimas caían de los hermosos ojos de Satellizer, quien había abofeteado al Saiyajin—. ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! ¡Casi te pierdo! —Lo decía cubriéndose su rostro, tratando de cubrir sus ojos lagrimeantes.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el Saiyajin mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—¡CREES QUE CON UN "LO SIENTO" BASTA...!

 ** _¡Kiss!_**

No pudo seguir profiriendo; pues Gokú la haría callar con un rápido beso en los labios, dejándola completamente atónita, además de ruborizada.

—No quiero verte llorar. Por favor, Satella... perdóname. —Pidió de manera tierna el pelos de punta, secando con su mano las lagrimas de la ojiazul.

—Be-bésame o-otra vez y lo pens...

 ** _¡Kiss!_**

Nuevamente, el saiyajin juntaría sus labios con los lindos y rosados labios de su **Pandora** rubia.

—Ahora si... me perdonas. —Le habló con ternura, juntando su frente con la de ella.

—Ah... ah... ah... aún... no... —Contestó Satellizer agitada y con vapor saliendo de su boca.

 ** _¡Kiss!_**

—Ahora si me perdonas... —Replicó Gokú, sintiendo la agitada y dulce respiración de la hermosa chica.

—No...

 ** _¡Kiss!_**

Esta vez, el beso se intensificaría a tal punto que sus lenguas se enrollaban entre ellas, provocando una gran excitación en los jóvenes. Gokú tomó de la cintura a Satellizer, sintiendo como era atraída más y más hacia el pectoral de su hombre.

De un rápido movimiento, Satellizer tomó del cuello al Saiyajin, lanzándose con él a la cama, con la excepción de que ella era la que estaba por debajo del guerrero.

Las hormonas masculinas hicieron que Gokú empezara, de manera natural, **(por así decirlo),** a besar la barbilla de la rubia, para instintivamente seguir con el cuello.

Satellizer sentía como su intimidad empezaba a humedecerse. ¿Ella realmente estaba preparada para esto? Bueno, siempre pensaba en Gokú haciéndole cosas obscenas, pero solo era eso, simples pensamientos. Sin embargo...

—Bulma-san, déjame ver.

—No molestes, Violet-san, que esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

—¿Eh? —Satellizer vio como la puerta estaba levemente abierta, mientras Bulma y su hermana los espiaban.

—¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó el Saiyajin, quien se había percatado de las presencias de las jóvenes.

Girando sus cuellos con lentitud, las dos chicas observaron como una figura se paraba frente a ellas mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Satellizer estaba realmente furiosa por ser interrumpida de algo que quizás, no se vuelva a repetir.

—Están muertas. —Expresó Satellizer con sus ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno.

—Perdónenos, Satella-sama... —Pedían clemencia las dos chicas aterradas—. ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue un grito por parte de dos chicas que se escuchó por todo el hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, compañeros... ¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **Ya sé, soy un desgraciado por haberme tardado tanto. No tengo excusas. Lo único que puedo decirles es... sorry.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **¡Ah! Y comenten ¡Eh! ¡Chao!**


End file.
